Searching for Each Other
by xlightafire
Summary: Randy and Maria have never seen eye to eye, but what happens when they are both broken-hearted? Will they find the love they've been looking for within each other? Randy/Maria and John/Mickie. Enjoy!
1. We're Done

**So guys, here is the new story I'm starting. Couples are Randy/Maria and John/Mickie.**

**I really hope you guys like it! =)**

**For the sake of the story, we are going to pretend that Mickie and Maria never got released. Hope you guys are in for a lot of drama, humor, romance, and action! :)**

* * *

**We're Done**

"Whoa whoa whoa, let me get this straight...you can't stand your own wife?" John looked over at his best friend, Randy Orton in disbelief.

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles, CA, and the duo were enjoying their day off by playing some basketball on the hotel court.

"Yeeup, that's what I said." Randy stood at the three-point line and threw the ball up, he made it of course since he always loved playing.

"You've only been married for like two years!"

"And? Is that suppose to stop me from doing what I think is best?"

"Right, but even still shouldn't you at least give it another year or so?" he sighed, "For Alanna's sake dude." He jogged over to the sideline to grab their bottled water.

"Don't give me that 'for Alanna's sake' crap," he shot John a very Viper-esque glare, "by getting the divorce it will be better for Alanna because she won't be growing up in a house where her parents fight all the time."

"You guys don't fight all the time, everytime Mickie and I are around you guy you seem like the perfect couple."

He rolled his eyes, "Key word there is _seem_, we aren't a perfect couple. We fight everyday for the little things like, forgetting to take out the trash, or her car not being waxed. We even fight over things that happen on those stupid soap operas she watches, it's getting ridiculous and I can't live with it anymore."

John shot a lay-up before he responded, "So you're just going to divorce her like that," he snapped his fingers together for emphasis, "you're not going to try counseling or anything?"

"Counseling? Are you serious? No way, word gets out that I'm having trouble with my 'perfect' marriage and bam!" he clapped his hands together, "Vince gives me time off to try and fix it, and the last thing I need is for my job to be in jeopardy just because Sam and I have issues."

"Alright, well let me ask you this," he tossed the ball over to him, "Do you still love her?"

He chewed on his bottom lip as he shot a free throw, "Honestly? No...it sounds bad and I know it, but I married Sam because my dad, my mom, and even my grandparents wanted me to. Not because I wanted to, did I love her in the beginning? Of course, I wouldn't of even bothered with her if I didn't," he took a deep breath, "But things change John, people grow apart and they want different things."

"So you are going to put your one year old daughter through this?"

"Alanna deserves the best, and Sam and I divorcing is what's best for her. She does not need to see me fight with Sam all the time, and she damn sure doesn't need to see me drinking away the pain every night."

John nodded, "Well I know that you already have your mind set on this, and as much as I'd like to give you the 'Attitude Adjustment' to change your mind, I know that it won't work."

"Damn right it won't work Cena!" he laughed, "I would put give you an RKO so fast you wouldn't even know what hit you."

"Oh but I would, an RKO would've hit me."

"Smart ass."

"Baby-oiled gorilla."

"Felix."

"Oh, we want to go there do we...Keith." he grinned.

"Keith, not nearly as embarrassing as being named after a cartooned cat."

"Whatever dude," he punched him in the arm "are you hungry? I saw a Chinese buffet restraunt down the street."

"Yeah, I'm down."

"Good, because you're buying." John snickered as he made a bee-line for the door.

"What? Why do I have to buy?" Randy yelled as he chased after him.

* * *

"How on earth could you have been so stupid Maria? I had the match, you should've just left the stupid chair where I put it!" Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) sighed with frustration, "but no you just had to play 'hero' didn't you?"

"Nick, I'm sorry, how many times to I have to apologize?" she was sitting on the hotel bed watching him pace back and forth.

"Try a lot of times! Why did you even have to get involved huh?" he kicked over a bedside desk which caused Maria to jump.

"Just calm down, alright? I won't do it ever again."

"You're damn right it won't ever happen again, because you and I are done. Now pack your bags and get the hell out of here."

"Bu--but Nick, I didn't mean it I swear!" She stood up and walked over to him, "Please don't do this."

"You didn't listen to me when I told you to stay backstage, and since you're so stubborn and refused to listen to me you cost me a shot at the Intercontinental Championship, so now I have to start from the beginning!" he turned to her, "And in the beginning I didn't have a bratty, materialistic, no good Diva at my side, so leave!"

She looked at him in disbelief, she turned to pick up her zebra-printed suitcase and duffel bag, with a slight glance back at Nick she walked out the door.

She made her way down the hall where she knew her best friend Mickie was staying. She knocked a couple times and waited patiently for her to open up.

And as soon as she did, the tears Maria was holding back began to fall down her face.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry for the extremely short chapter, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses! **

**Review, review, review!**

**Peace!**


	2. You Don't Know Anything

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing my last chapter! This pairing is still relatively new to me, but I think I can make it work! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Just a reminder, Randy and Maria don't get along at first! Just in case you didn't catch that in the summary, now you can enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Dude I can't believe we just got kicked out of a buffet," Randy and John were standing in the elevator waiting for it to stop at their floor.

"You eat too much, must go now!" John mocked.

"I mean really what the point of a 'all you can eat' buffet, when really it's 'eat how much we tell you to eat'?"

John laughed and shrugged as they walked out of the doors and over to his door, "But I think you giving them the look of death scared them a little."

"Oh yeah, but not you threatening to call Godzilla."

"Yeah, why'd they laugh at that?"

"Because Godzilla was in Japan dufus!" He slapped the back of his head as they walked through the door.

After recieving the slap to the head, John caught Randy in a headlock and a impromtu grapple match ensued.

"Guys! Can you stop acting like a couple of two year old children, please?" Mickie asked as she stepped over them and towards the kitchen area.

"Jeez, what's eating her?" Randy asked as he pushed John off of him and jumping up.

He shrugged, "I don't know, but what do you say we go find out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me bud."

The friends casually walked into the kitchen, where they saw Mickie running her fingers through a shaking Maria's hair.

"Aw, what's wrong Maria? You didn't break a nail did you?" Randy teased earning him a glare from the three other people in the room.

He held up his hands in mock defense, "I'm just saying I know how sensitive you Diva's can be about these sorts of things."

"Look you moronic bastard, if you don't get out of here right now, I swear I'll..."

"Cut me with your broken nail?" he grinned.

Maria got up and lunged towards him, only to be held back by John, "Hey hey, calm down. Look we'll go to Randy's room and maybe we can catch some dinner later." he led Maria back to her seat and kissed Mickie on the cheek, "see you ladies later."

As the two walked back out the door, "Damn if I knew she would get crazy about some broken nail, then I wouldn't of even brought it up."

"Don't lie, you would have still brought it up," John argued.

"Eh, you're right."

"I know I am, but something tells me that this isn't about some stupid broken nail."

"And why do you say that?" Randy took his room key out of his wallet.

"First of all because I checked and her manicured nails are still perfectly intact, and no girl cries that much over a nail."

Randy shrugged his shoulders and he opened up his door.

* * *

"I...just don't understand what I did wrong!" Maria wiped some tears away with the Kleenex Mickie gave her.

"You didn't do anything wrong hunny, all you did was take a chair so you could sit on it and that's it. Nick is crazy to think that you would do this on purpose."

"I didn't know that he could be so...so heartless. I really thought he was different."

"I know hun, this is going to sound really cliche but you deserve better than him," she pulled her friend closer and wrapped her arms around her, "It's going to take some time, but you'll find someone who is going to love you unconditionally."

"You make it sound like that person is just going to pop up out of nowhere."

"You never know 'Ria, I mean look what happened with me and John." she sighed, "I wasn't looking for love and one day it just came out of nowhere and smacked me in the face."

Maria let a soft smile come to her face, "I remember the day he asked you out, you were so happy."

Mickie blushed slightly as she remembered that day only a few months ago, "Yeah I was, and that day will come for you too. You just have to be a little patient that's all."

She nodded slowly, "I suppose you're right. Thanks, I really needed this talk."

"You are more than welcome hunny, you know I'm here for you whenever you need me."

The lovable red-head wrapped her arms around Mickie's neck and hugged her tightly, "Now I'm going to get out of your hair, I know you have dinner with John tonight."

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us silly!"

"Oh no, I don't want to be the third wheel..."

"You won't be! Randy's coming with us too."

Maria's eyes widen, "You have got to be kidding me right? I can't stand him!"

"I know you can't, but it beats sitting in here all alone doesn't it?"

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Mickie James, I hate it when you are right."

* * *

"So...Maria."

The red-head looked over at Randy, who was still chewing on his steak, "What Randy..."

He shrugged, "Trying to start conversation, that's all."

"Just because Mickie and John are on the dance floor does not mean that you and I have to have social hour while they are gone."

"Jeez, you're a fiesty one aren't ya?" He laughed, "but it's alright, I suppose I would be a tad fiesty is I had broken a nail too."

"For Christ's sake, I didn't break a damn nail alright?" her outburst caused the people in the surrounding booths to look their way.

"So what's eating you then?"

"Like you care."

"Of course I don't but it beats looking like idiots and not talking at all."

"So you wanna talk? Then why don't you go call your wife or something? I'm sure she'd love to hear from you."

"Like you know anything about Samantha." he retorted, "But since you want to bring her into this, why don't you go call Nicky Nick, maybe he needs you to comb his hair."

She rolled her eyes, "You know nothing about my relationship with Nick!"

With that she grabbed her purse and quickly walked towards the exit, she didn't even look back when she heard Mickie calling out her name.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I know it took me awhile to update, I just really needed the inspiration to start this new chapter. And I still don't think this is my best work, but it will get better I promise!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And don't forget to review!**

**Love y'all, Cristi**


	3. Say You'll Be There

**Thanks for the love on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! :)**

**Oooh, and happy early Memorial Day! Remember to thank those who served! :D**

* * *

"How could you be so inconsiderate to her feelings Randy?" Mickie questioned as John, myself were on the way back to the hotel.

"What do you mean inconsiderate?" I sighed, "You want to know inconsiderate? Having a 6 foot 3 inch tall man sitting in the backseat of a car is inconsiderate woman!"

"Oh, whatever loser face!" she turned around, "Maria just got dumped by Nick, and you want to joke around about it? How could you even bring him into a conversation?"

"Like I am supposed to know that Nicky Nick broke up with her! It's not like I keep tabs on her life...besides she brought Sam into the conversation first!"

"Oh like it's illegal to bring your wife into a conversation."

"Children! I am trying to drive here, and it is very hard to concentrate on the road when you two are yelling at each other!" John exclaimed as he gave a quick glare to both of his passengers.

"Oh...sorry about that." I stated, "If your girlfriend would drop this subject we could travel in peace."

"Whatever, stop trying to change the subject. Now since when is bringing your wife into a conversation illegal?" even in the darkness of the car I could feel her eyes digging into me.

"Well it's illegal when I plan on divorcing my wife." I sighed heavily and sat back against the seat crossing my arms in front of me.

"Whoa, what? Since when?"

"John didn't tell you?"

"No, John didn't tell me!" she glared over at him, "John why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, because he only told me like five hours ago." John stated as he manuevered through traffic.

"So you couldn't find time to say anything? Or at least drop a hint or something."

"Okay, my bad I should've told you. But I didn't know if Randy wanted anyone else to know." he shrugged, "I'm sorry babe."

"Aw, it's alright." she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet Jesus guys I'm still back here, ya know?"

"Right, sorry.." Mickie pulled back and looked at me, "Did you tell Maria about what's going on with Sam?"

I shook my head feverishly, "Heck no! If she found out she would never let me live it down!"

"So? Like you'll ever let Nick dumping her go?" she sighed, "I've known Maria since she started out here, kinda like you have. But unlike you I was nice to her, I know that she won't annoy you about it...if you talk to her like a normal person would."

"Oh really, then why don't you explain her and I arguing all the time then?" I watched the lights of the city pass us by, "We are like an old married couple."

"Do you know what old married couples do at the end of the day Randal?"

"No Mickie...enlighten me."

"They apologize!"

"A-apologize? You have got to be kidding me!" I hit my hands against my lap, "Randy Orton does not apologize!"

"Well Randy Orton better start apologizing, you owe it to her..." Mickie pleaded.

"Ugh, fine! I'll go apologize when we get back to the hotel.."

"Woohoo! I always win!"

John laughed, "Yes...you do babe!" he reached up and met her hand for a high five.

"I swear you guys are terrible."

"Buuuut, you love us anyway," Mickie replied in a sing-song voice.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

I stood outside of room 305, the room Mickie told me that Maria was staying in for the night. I sighed and clenched my fist at my sides, I knew I wasn't good at apologizing. Heck the last apology I gave was written, and even that didn't go well for me.

I adjusted my glasses before lifting my hand and knocking a few times on the door. Walking across the hall I leaned against the wall and patiently waited for her to open the door.

About five minutes had past and I was about ready to give up all hope and head back to my room, for a night of Rock Band. I was mastering the hard level, and about ready to try my hand at expert.

I shook my head and grinned my signature grin as I started to make my way down to the elevators.

"Randy?"

I heard her soft voice call out my name, I slowly turned on my heels to meet her gaze, "Oh...hey Maria."

"Look, if you're hear to annoy me...can you just send it in a text? I'm really tired and I have a photo shoot tomorrow morning." she casually leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, no that's not what I'm here to do," I stuffed my sweating hands in my pocket and walked towards her, "Look, I had no idea that you and Nick had broken up...if I had known I wouldn't of brought him up. Maybe a few weeks from now I would have, but not when it only happened a few hours ago."

She slowly nodded her head, "It's okay Randy, I appreciate you coming by." she turned and started walking back into her room.

"Maria...wait." I placed my hand on her door to stop her from closing it, "If you ever need to talk about stuff like this, I'm here. Now I still might tease you...but I'm a good listener, and maybe I could help out with something."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is this the same Randy Orton that teases me every two seconds?"

I laughed, "Yes it is..."

"Okay...just making sure." She grinned and began closing the door again.

"And Maria? Did you say every two seconds?" I rubbed my chin, "Hmm, I must be slacking off...I'll be sure to pick that back up tomorrow. Have fun at your little photo shoot, and don't break the camera!"

"RANDY!" was all I heard as I ran towards the elevator laughing.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I updated my profile, if you want to swing by and check it out!**

**Now you know what to do!**

**Love y'all, Cristi**


	4. Making It Work Hopefully

**Thank you guys so much for liking this story! :)**

**Oooh, and I got a new hobby! I'm making videos for my youtube channel, and I am taking requests! =) If you want one just let me know! Nothing is up yet though!**

**There will also be videos of day to day things, or anything that I think is worth putting up! So you guys can get to know me a little better! :)**

**Any who, on with the story!**

* * *

The next couple of days passed rather quickly for me, I had interviews, photo shoots, appearances, and a autograph signing with Maryse.

The weird part about the autograph signing, is that I wished it was Maria who was blabbing on about how her hair isn't the way she would like it to be, or about how she needed a new manicure. Don't get me wrong being around Maryse isn't half bad, but there is only so much of that thick French accent I could take.

I had hardly got to see John and Mickie, since they did whatever love-birds do on their days off. So other than all my appearances and such, I was by myself for those two days.

And me, by myself is never a good thing. I'm almost like a three year old in a candy store, I go 'ding-dong ditching', that is especially fun when it's Paul, he gets so angry. I can literally hear him cussing out anyone that comes to mind. But the best part is when I 'casually' walk by and pretend like I have no idea what he is talking about.

I hope he doesn't catch on to that anytime soon.

But other than being a kid again for a couple days, my time alone has given me a lot of time to think about my current situations. I mean, how do you just go home one day and say, "Hey babe, I want a divorce." Granted I could just flat out say it, but when I've put two years into a marriage, it's hard to just say things like that.

It would be easier if Alanna wasn't around, I could just go home pack up my things, sign the papers and leave. But as always life is never that easy. I've been thinking a lot about the question John asked me a few days ago.

"Are you really going to put your one year old daughter through this?"

Damn him for always thinking two steps ahead of me. Of course I didn't want my little Alanna to go through this, but can you really classify it as 'going through this' when the person you are talking about can only say one word?

And can we even call Maria a situation? I know she can't stand me, hell sometimes I can't stand her much either. But there was something about that smile she gave me a couple days ago, it was like she saved that smile for me and only me. It's a crazy thought I know, maybe she just felt obliged to give me that smile, I mean I had just offered to be her 'listener' if she ever had anything to talk about.

Come to think of it, why did I even offer her my services? Randy Orton never offered anything, well at least the Randy Orton I know. Am I changing? And if so, why am I changing for a woman who can't stand my presence?

Sometimes I wonder if getting into this line of work was the best idea. I mean it definitely has its perks; the traveling, pay, and entertaining people every week to name a few.

But on the down side, I'm away from my mom's home-cooked meals, my family, friends, and that 'normal' lifestyle three hundred and sixty days out of the year.

Maybe it would have been better if I had gone to college, or not have gotten myself kicked out of the Marines when I was younger.

I suppose I should shake off the, maybe's and the what if's. Nothing good ever comes out of thinking like that, and besides I am living my dream, and I know that there are a lot of people who wish they could be in my shoes right now. So I have to stay positive and keep going with this life God has given me.

_"Don't go lovin' on anybody but me..."_

I feel and hear my phone going off in my pocket, I don't even have to look at the caller ID to see who it is, because I know it's her...yeah that's right, my wife is calling me, just so you know this is the first time in three weeks that we have spoken on the phone.

"Hey baby..." I say, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just put Alanna down for her nap and decided that I would call." she replied, "So how has your day been?"

"Eh, it's been alright...I just got done with an autograph signing about thirty minutes ago, and now I'm heading back to the hotel for a much needed bath."

"That sounds like fun, listen you're coming home next week right?"

"Yeah that's the plan, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering...maybe we could have a family day or something?" she sighed, "It has been so long since Alanna has seen you, and I know she misses you."

"Yeah of course, I was actually going to bring that up." I parked out in the hotel parking lot and leaned against my seat, "We could take her to that zoo we've been wanting to take her to, I figure she's old enough to actually know what the heck is going on."

She laughed softly, "Yeah that's actually a really great idea! Then we could go out to eat afterwards..."

"Why don't I just cook out at the house?" I interupted, "You know how people get when they see the Legend Killer in the flesh, they go all crazy and we hardly get to enjoy our meals."

"That is very true, I'll just get some steaks and veggies the day before you get here."

I got out of my truck and started towards the hotel, "Sounds great babe, I can't wait to see you and Alanna when I get home."

"And we can't wait to see you either hunny."

Just then I heard some crying in the background, "Shoot, Alanna's up...I'll call you later on tonight?"

"Okay Sammie, talk to you then." I sighed, "I love you, and give my baby a kiss for me."

"Will do, and I love you too."

Maybe I could try and make this marriage thing work after all.

After we hung up I slid my phone back into my pocket and pressed the third floor button. As I waited patiently for the doors to open I heard a laugh come from behind me.

As I glance behind me I notice Maria clinging to the arm of some platinum blonde guy. When I take a closer look I notice that it's not just any platinum blonde guy, it's Nick Nemeth.

They're back together, so what? I'm going to make things work with my wife, so everyone's happy...right?

She just kissed him...and it looks like she enjoyed it too.

Is it bad that I envisioned her kissing me instead of him?

**

* * *

**

So do you guys think it's bad that he envisioned Maria kissing him instead of Nick? Leave me some reviews telling me what you think!

What will be the fate of Randy's marriage and Maria's relationship? I guess you'll just have to wait and see! =) Thank you guys for reading!

Love y'all!

Cristi


	5. Spill Your Guts

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

**In this chapter John and Randy will be having a nice friend to friend talk! Will Randy tell him how he felt when he saw Maria kissing Nick? You'll have to read on to find out! **

**P.S. You guys rock! **

**==oOOo==**

You know that feeling you get when you want to tell your best friend something so bad, but the moment they are sitting right across from you, you can't seem to get the words out? That is exactly how I am feeling right at this moment, I need to tell someone how I think I feel about Maria. John is probably the only person who won't laugh in my face about it.

But then again, he might.

"So bud, how were your appearances and stuff?"he asked.

"Oh, they were alright. The autograph signing is what took forever, nothing new there." I took a drink of my sweet tea before I continued, "Maryse was almost unbearable, I mean I knew she could talk for hours but I was secretly hoping that she would have a sore throat or something."

He laughed, "No luck huh?"

"None at all. But I did talk to Sam after wards," I stated, "She called me just as I was getting back to the hotel."

"Did she now, how did that go?"

"Better than expected, we are planning a 'family fun day' when I am in Saint Charles next week." I shrug slightly, "I just hope that it actually _is _fun and that it doesn't turn into one of her little speeches about how I need to be home more often."

"All you can do is hope for the best in those kinds of situations man, so I take it that you haven't told her about the idea of getting divorced?"

I shook me head, "No...the only people that know about that idea are you and Mickie."

Raising an eyebrow, "You never told Maria?"

I felt myself stiffen up at the sound of her name, "Uh...no, I guess we never got around to that subject in the three minutes that we got to talk the other night."

He nodded as the waitress brought our food to the table, "You know what I heard?" he continued after I rose an eyebrow of my own, "I heard that her and Nick got back together, apparently he went crying to her door like one day after breaking things off with her, he was all 'I can't live without you Maria...'"

"Yeah I know how that one feels..." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You whispered something, I didn't hear you too well."

"Naw I didn't say anything man, you must be hearing things."

He shook his head feverishly and got that trademark John Cena grin plastered to his face, "You said you knew how he felt...you're talking about Maria aren't you?"

Damn, where's a Twix when you need one?

I sigh, slightly defeated, "Yes...I'm talking about Maria."

"Haha! I knew it!" he laughed, then grew serious, "Wait you're married, this isn't right..."

"Duh, don't you think I know that! I wanted to make things work with Sam because I didn't want anyone to look at me any differently, I am the damn 'Legend Killer' I can't let anyone, or anything, damage my reputation."

"Dude, no one is going to look at you any differently, everyone has problems." he looked at me straight in the eyes, "Legend Killer or not, you are human, you have feelings. You are going to lust for other people, but that's all it is Randy."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "What do you mean?"

He dropped his fork with a generous amount of food on it, "We work with the most beautiful women on this planet, you are lusting for Maria, you can't let what you want to happen actually happen. It would ruin what you are trying to fix with Samantha."

I let out a long tired out sigh, "Yeah I guess you're right...besides she seems like she's happy to be back with Nick anyway."

"Exactly, and until that day comes that you can't do anything else to fix your marriage you are going to be happy with Samantha."

"You sound like my dad, do you realize that Cena?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"What kind of accent was that supposed to be?"

"Um, a Texan one. Duh!"

"But my dad is from Kansas."

John laughed nervously, "Ah, of course he is. I was just making sure that you could tell the difference between the two accents. And obviously it worked."

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Whatever Cena."

"By the way...since you are going to be having a little family fun day, I was thinking..."he trailed off slightly.

"No John, you aren't invited."

"What? I was just thinking that I could pop by and take Alanna so you and Sam could have some alone time. You know that she misses her Uncle John and Aunt Mickie."

"I don't know John..."

"C'mon please? It'll be fun, of course I can't tell you what we will be doing. But it will give you time to talk to Sam, and also it'll give me some quality time with my little Princess."

"You know John," I nod, "That's not a bad idea, you've got yourself a deal."

"Sweet! It's going to be so awesome, I can already see it now I can't wait to go back to the hotel room and tell Mickie."

The look of excitement on his face was definitely a priceless one to say the least, I just hope that next week is a happy one for everyone.

**==oOOo==**

After our lunch John and I went our separate ways, he was going to meet up with Stephen to work on their storyline together. And I was walking through a park near the hotel, John had given me some other things to think about.

Was I really just 'lusting' after Maria? Or was there something else to what I was feeling? I had never seen her the way I saw her a couple days ago, and I damn sure never envisioned myself kissing her. She was just someone I loved to annoy and I was someone she loved to annoy, putting it simply we had a annoying friendship.

And I think any superstar, past or present, can see that.

What I can't shake is the fact that the very day I decide to give Sam and I another chance, I see her kissing Nick and I want to snap in to Viper mode and destroy everything in my path. I guess the only question that remains is this, if it were any other guy besides Nick would I still be feeling this way?

"It doesn't matter how hard you pray, your hair will never fully grow back Randy."

I was brought out of my trance when I heard a woman's voice say my name, when I looked up from my place on the bench I saw Maria standing there looking down at me with some french fries and a milkshake in hand, "Oh haha, what are you doing here Mrs. Roots?"

Her eyes widened suddenly, "My roots are showing?"

I laughed and leaned back against the bench I had been sitting on for the past few minutes, "Actually for once they are not."

She rolled her eyes and sat next to me, "Want some?" she extended her fries over towards me.

"Naw, I just got done eating lunch with John."

Shrugging her shoulders she brought them back to her side and popped a couple in her mouth, "So why are you out here all alone?"

"John had to go meet with Stephen to discuss their storyline, and I didn't have anywhere else to be so I decided to come over to the park and chill." I looked over at her, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was actually going up to my room when I happened to look over here and seeing you sitting all by your lonesome."

"And you decided to be a friend and join me in my lonesomeness?" I laughed.

"No...I checked my pockets and I forgot my room key. So I have to wait until Nick comes back from his interviews."

I felt the blood in my veins begin to boil when she said his name, "I see...so I guess until then you are stuck out here with my greatness."

"Riiiight, I guess I have to." She shook her head and drank some of her milkshake.

"Ooh, is that strawberry?" I grin.

"Yes it is, and no you can't have any."

Damn, we aren't even together and yet she can already read my mind.

"Aw c'mon, just like a little sip."

"No Randy!"

"You know I weigh like 100 pounds more than you and I can easily take it away."

"Is that a threat or a promise Mr. Orton?" she glanced over at me.

"It could be both Ms. Kanellis."

"Then why don't you just try it?"

"Is that some sort of challenge?"

"It could be."

"Okay, how about this. I race you to the end of this street and if, no when, I beat you I get to have some of your milkshake."

She shrugged, "I guess that's fair enough."

"Prepare to eat defeat M.K." I stood up a readied myself for our little competition.

She put her food down and stood next to me, "I get a head start right?"

"Eh, sure why not," I shrug nonchalantly, "I'll still beat you."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay on the count of three, one...two...three."

She took off like a bolt of lightening, and as perverted as this may sound I'm glad I gave her a little head start. But I wanted that milkshake, so I took off right behind her my long legs giving me a good enough stride to catch up to her in a few seconds.

"Gee Maria, it's too bad you're not as awesome as I am!" I tease as I run past her.

As the race came to an end, it was a surprisingly close match. But I cheated and dove, giving me the win...and more importantly the milkshake. Putting it simply, the pain shooting through my chest would soon be soothed by the cold milkiness of strawberry ice cream in shake form.

"Hah, I won!" I exclaim as I start to pick myself up, "Now hand it over Kanellis."

"Oh you mean this?" she picked up the cup and waved it in front of me teasingly.

"Uh duh, give it to me!" I get closer to her.

"Sure...just let me take this top off for you."

She proceeded to remove the said top and threw it in a nearby trash can, after which she extended her arm out, "Here ya go...enjoy."

As I was putting my hand out to grab the cup from her hand, she swiftly moved her arm and a few moments later I felt something icy cold fall on top of my head. At first I thought it was some extremely cold rain, but then I remembered we're in Texas it's the beginning of the summer and everyone knows that it never rains in Texas.

And since when does rain taste like strawberry ice cream?

When I finally opened my eyes again I saw Maria standing in front of me with an empty cup, and a little innocent smile spread across her face, "So is it good?"

"Oooh, you are going to pay Maria."

Before I could grab her she took off running in the opposite direction, as expected I quickly followed after her. Needless to say I got a few questioning looks from some people who were walking through the park at that time, I mean I for sure would have been staring at a grown man with strawberry milkshake running down his face chasing after a girl in a neon green shirt and black shorts.

I had finally caught up with her after she made it halfway across the park, I simply had to reach my arms out and swiftly caught her by the waist I turned her around until our faces were inches away from each other. Something in me told me to take a chance right here, right now.

"I...um, I should probably go back to my room and get this stuff off of my face."

She bit down on her lip softly, "Yeah I guess you should, you don't want to get attacked by bees or anything like that."

"Yeah...exactly. I guess I'll talk to you later then."

"You can count on it." she smiled as I released her and walked back towards the hotel.

If there is one thing I've learned in this business, it's to always wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

**==oOOo==**

**So, what did you guys think? Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out, I just got really caught up with work and I didn't want to just throw a chapter together. All that aside, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! :)**

**Let me some reviews and let me know what you think!**

**And shout out to Shelly for helping me with this chapter! She is a life saver! =) And I also put a couple videos up on my YouTube account, so if you want to swing by and check that stuff out. My user name is: InstantClassic546.**

**Thanks guys! :)**

**Love y'all, Cristi**


	6. Temporary Insanity

**Thanks to all that reviewed my last chapter, you guys rock!**

**But I'm going to be completely honest right now, yesterday I was told some news that definitely threw me off track. What I'm saying is, I don't know how good this chapter is going to be.**

**But I am going to put my heart and soul into this new chapter, and I hope you guys still like it. Remember I have a YouTube channel, Twitter, Facebook, and Myspace if you guys are interested in following me on any of those, the links are over on my profile.**

**Thanks again for sticking with this story, and I hope you continue to like it!**

**Music credit goes to Alexz Johnson, the song is entitled 'Temporary Insanity'**

"But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete..."

**==ooOOoo==**

This seems to be coming a routine for me, I have lunch or dinner with John, have an 'encounter' with Maria, then I am left alone for a couple of days to think about the things I have, or haven't, done with myself.

Today is no different, I just left my parent's house in St. Louis and I am now all alone on the road home to Saint Charles. I haven't heard from Sam since the last time we talked, I doubt that she even remembers that I am coming home today. Seeing that she is always busy taking care of Alanna all day, everyday or at least I hope that is what she is doing all day.

Ever since last week, the last time I saw Maria, I had been trying to come up with the good reasons why I didn't take a leap of faith and kiss her. I only came up with one, we are both unavailable, and it would ruin everything we had with our significant others.

That's a pretty good reason, right?

Although, I don't see what is so significant about Nick Nemeth the man who brags about being from Hollywood, _Florida. _But I suppose if someone as beautiful as Maria is with him there is bound to be some substance underneath that platinum blonde hair of his.

_**Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Da Da Da Da Da Da**_

What in the blue hell is playing on my iPod?

**What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now **

**And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all  
Or do we fall? **

**My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way **

For the past couple of days I have been wondering what it would have felt like to have her lips pressed against mine. Maybe I should have gone for it when I had the chance, it would have helped clear a lot of things up for me.

I think Maria saw me crack a little when I had her in my arms, thankfully I haven't had to see her so I don't need to hide my face in shame just yet. I remember the feeling I had when I had her that close to me, it was the same feeling I had when I first met Samantha all those years ago. Now I am in no way comparing the feelings I think I have for Maria, with the feelings that I had for Samantha. Because they are different at so many levels that I don't care to explain at the moment.

**It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?**

**Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh**

Temporary insanity, no other word or phrase can explain the things I feel when I get around her, or when someone brings her name up in a casual conversation. She drives me crazy and she doesn't even realize it.

Or maybe she does.

**You made a move and changed your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line between friends  
And something more**

Was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was, it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to

Let you go but I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?

I wonder would I still be feeling this way if Maria would have stayed single and not gotten back with Nemeth? Should I have stayed – or at least asked to stay – that night with her? I know how hard it is to get over a break-up in this business, especially when you have to see that person every day.

Who am I kidding? She would have said no faster than I could put an RKO on someone. And for those who are wondering, it only takes two seconds.

I've been in this business for almost ten years now, and I have never had feelings like this for any of the Diva's. And if I did, I usually got over it in one night or a few nights. Just ask Ashley Massaro, we definitely had our good times together.

Oh, I'm going to hell.

**It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?**

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me?  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?

Woah, oh, oh (insanity)  
Woah, oh, oh

**Oh, what you do to me?  
What comes over me, oh?  
If this is crazy there's nothing I'd rather be **

One thing I know for sure is that I really need to figure out what is going on between the two of us, before I get in too deep.

And figuring out before anyone else does would be helpful too.

**==oOOo==**

A couple hours later I reached my final destination, a humble yet lavish looking two-story house just outside of Saint Charles. I push the button that opens up my garage door, and pull up parking in my usual spot.

After getting my bags from the trunk of my car and slamming it shut with my free hand, I walked over to the door that led into our laundry room. I looked around the place and sighed, looks like we are going to get into another argument about her cleaning the house every once and a while.

As I walk into the kitchen I see a little red light flashing on my answering meaning – for those of you who don't know – that I have a new message, even though it's probably just my overbearing mother making sure that I got home safely, I walk over and press the 'play' button.

_New Message, June 24, 2010 at 10:45 AM._

"_Hey Randy, it's Sam. I don't know any other way to tell you this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I can't handle being with you anymore, I think we have both seen this coming for a while. I found someone else, someone who has been there for me when you couldn't be here. I'm sorry if I led you to believe that we were going to have some sort of family day today, but I need to start over. The divorce papers are upstairs in your room, I've already signed them. You can keep everything, I hope you have a good career and take care of Alanna...please."_

Take care of Alanna?

I stand there dumbfounded, if she's not with Samantha or my parent's then where is she?

Just then I heard a muffled cry coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. I turn around and run up the stairs, I push open the door to Alanna's room and see her standing in her crib with tears running down her face.

"Sweet Jesus..." I walk over and pick her up, she immediately throws her arms around my neck and starts to quiet down a little. I run my fingers through her hair as I rock her a little, pulling out my phone I dial John's number and wait for him to pick up.

"John, yeah it's Randy. When you get here don't bother going to a hotel just come to my house. It looks like Samantha beat me to the punch." I press the end button before he can respond and slide it back into my pocket.

I walk back down the stairs and ease myself onto the couch, why can't life be easy for me just one time?

**==oOOo==**

**So what did you guys think? Sorry it took me ages to get this chapter posted but as I said I got some news that caused me to take a brief hiatus from writing. **

**But I'm back now! And I really hope you guys liked this chapter, also I have yet another story that I have been brewing in my mind, I'll fill you in on that one when I get more of a set idea on it. I do have a title for it though, "Straight Through My Hart," I'm pretty sure you can guess kind of what it's about by that.**

**Any who, leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought! And I'm going to have the song that I used in this chapter posted on my profile, so you can listen to it while you read! =)**

**Besos, Cristi**


	7. Everything's Gonna Be Okay

**Glad you guys liked the last chapter! You all seemed pretty surprised that Samantha left Randy, before he could leave her. I needed a way to make his decision easier, and that seemed like the best way.**

**John reveals a secret to Randy!**

**Now, let's see it is! =)**

**Oh, and if you guys haven't yet you need to go to iTunes and download, Mickie James' "Strangers and Angels", Maria Kanellis' "Seven Sins – EP", and Christy Hemme's "Where Are You – EP" They are all really great albums! :D**

**==0oo0==**

About an hour had pasted before I saw John's silver Escalade pull into my driveway. Alanna had fallen asleep after I gave her some lunch, so that gave me some time to clean up the house a little, or at least the rooms that I knew people were going to see.

I opened the front door and leaned against the door frame as I watched him get their bags from the back of the car. It only took a few moments before Mickie was standing in front of me with her arms wide open. Taking the invitation, I walked closer and allowed her to wrap her arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Randy."

I sighed heavily, "It's alri-" Before I could finish my sentence I saw Maria hop out of the backseat. I felt the muscles in my body begin to tense up, my heart started racing, and my mouth went dry.

Mickie must have felt my muscles too because a few seconds later she turned her head and followed my stare, "Oh...sorry we forgot to tell you Nick has some signing back in Florida so Maria is staying with us." She looked back at me, "That's okay, right?"

I cleared my throat, "Oh yeah, that's fine. I'll just fix up the extra guest room for her, it shouldn't take to long."

She simply nodded, soon after John and Maria started walking up the porch steps. He placed the bag he had in his left hand on the ground and we did a quick knuckle touch, and then he picked his bag up again.

Maria smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. After a few seconds of just standing there, "You know it'd be real nice if we actually got in the house before we had to leave again." John said.

"Oh right, come on in guys." I pushed the front door open again and waited until everyone was back in before I closed it again. "Well Micks and John y'all are staying where you usually sleep at when you are here, and Maria you are staying in the other guest room I just have to fix it up for you real quick."

"Okay dude, well that's where we'll be." the couple started walking towards the stairs, but not before Mickie gave me another one of her bear hugs.

That left Maria and I in the living room together, "So...I'm really sorry about the whole Samantha thing Randy."

I shrugged, "It's alright, it can happen to anyone right?"

"Yeah, I guess. It just sucked that it had to happen to you and your daughter."

"Yeah..." I looked around awkwardly for a while, "So let's get that room fixed up."

She nodded and grabbed both of her bags and followed me up the stairs, "So how long have you had this house?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Um, I've had it since 2006. My grandfather left it to me after he passed away, but I only recently moved into it last month." I opened up the door to her room, which just happened to be across the hall from my room.

"Why did it take you so long to move here?" She placed her bags near one of the dressers.

"Samantha didn't want to move into an 'old man's' house, so it took me a while to get her to come out here from Tampa." I walk over to the closet and start pulling the sheets from the top rack.

"Oh...well I think that living in a vintage house is pretty cool." She smiled, "Unless it's haunted or something then that's not cool."

I laughed, "Are you going to spit in it's face if it's haunted?"

"Ha, no 'Carlito' I won't spit in your house's face if it's haunted." she smiled widely.

"_Does that smile ever leave her face?"_

I walked over to the queen size bed and began putting the sheets in their place.

"You own pink sheets?"

"Uh, yeah...well Alanna picked them out." I laughed, "Everything in this room is pretty much designed by her."

"A one-year-old designed this?" she motioned towards the room.

"Well not necessarily, she just pointed things out and I bought them." I laugh, "But trust me, not everything she picked out made the cut." After I finished getting the sheets, comforter, and pillows on the bed, I placed my hands on my hips, "Well there you go MLK, I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I grab my phone from the dresser and start walking back towards the door.

"Randy?" After I turned around she continued, "Thanks for letting me stay here, it was really nice of you."

I nod once, "No problem, now make yourself and home. And don't break any nails, I hear that type of thing summons the spirits from their graves." I laugh and duck quickly when she throws a pillow at me, "Enjoy your stay at the Orton hotel Maria."

**==0oo0==**

A couple hours later I was outside watching Alanna play in the sandbox that I built for her when we moved in, John and Mickie were still crashed out from their trip, and Maria hadn't come out of her room since I left her there so I figure that she's asleep too.

I had steaks, potatoes, and corn on the cob cooking on the grill, and some ice cold beer in the Igloo cooler. I had also made some sweet tea, just in case someone didn't want to drink alcohol tonight. As I added some seasoning to the steaks I hear the sliding door open and heavy footsteps step onto the wooden porch.

"Hey John, how was your little nap?"

"Oh, it was alright." He yawned, "It was a much needed nap, I've been up since 5 in the damn morning getting everything together." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Any who, how have you been man?"

I shrug, "Alright I guess, still pissed that Samantha left Alanna here alone for two whole hours. But other than that I'm doing okay."

He nodded and looked out at her playing with her toys, "That's brutal man, leaving a one-year-old alone for that long? She must have been out of her damn mind."

"Yeah...she probably was. But I'm not going to worry about her anymore, my main priority is Alanna and making sure that she has a good life," I sigh, "With or without a mother figure."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, take her on the road with me I guess. It's really the only logical solution I have right now, I'll just need to hire someone to watch her while I'm in matches and stuff."

"What about me? I'll watch her..."

"John...not that I don't appreciate the offer, but half the time I'm in a match _with _you. So that really wouldn't work."

He sighed, "Then Mickie can watch her, it would be great practice."

I looked up and raised my eye brow, "Great practice?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

"You and Mickie?" I wait for a while, after it finally sinks into my brain, "Sweet Jesus, she's pregnant isn't she?"

He grins slightly, "Yeah...three months to be exact. That's why she got an 'injury', Vince doesn't want to harm the baby in any way."

I walked over and gave him a hug, "I'm happy for you man, have you thought of any names or anything like that?"

He shook his head, "No, but Mickie and I have talked about it. That being said if it's a boy we want you to name him, but if it's a girl Maria is going to name her."

I smiled, "Thanks man, it would be an honor for me to name little Cena. When is her due date anyway?"

His smile grew wider, "December 25th."

"A Christmas baby, huh? That's great man, I can't wait." I walked back to the grill and began placing the steaks that were done on a plate. "Is Mickie excited about it?"

"Oh yeah," he went and stood next to me, "She has talked about it non-stop, it was hard to keep it a secret this long."

"So basically it's just me, you guys, Maria, and the McMahon's that know about the pregnancy?"

He nodded, "Yeah and we want to keep it that way for a few months, Mickie doesn't want people to be looking at her any differently just yet," he got that trademark John Cena grin on his face, "Although I don't see why, I mean she is giving birth to _my _child...damn it's going to be a good looking kid."

I roll my eyes and elbowed him in the ribs, "Anyway, what do you want to do all week? Obviously my plans have changed tremendously."

He shrugged, "We could still do the zoo, maybe take an ice chest with stuff to eat for lunch, then go to the mall or a movie, then come back here and chill."

I nod in agreement, "Sounds like a good plan Johnny Boy."

"I do have a lot of those..." he laughed.

"Unless your life is ruined by the internet or something like that," I laughed, "And just one quick question, did your mom really cancel your subscription to War Craft?"

"Ha, yeah...before I moved out, she got mad because I kept receiving these newsletters in the mail, and since I was always on the road she called in and canceled it. Agh, I was so pissed."

I laughed, "Can't you just re-subscribe or something?"

"Eh, I suppose I could...but since Micks and I live together now and we are expecting our first child, I doubt that she wants me to spend money on that kind of stuff," he laughed, "Besides I sucked so hard in that game, I kept getting killed all the time."

"So pretty much like in real life? You always keep getting killed in the ring by Stephen."

"Oh hardy har har, I wouldn't be talking Mr. Master of Getting Speared by Adam Copeland."

"And I wouldn't be talking like that when I have a knife in my hand..."

"You must be forgetting that I am a secret ninja, your petty weapons cannot harm his body of steel."

"But I'm pretty sure that an RKO can harm your 'body of steel'."

"Touche Randy touche."

A few seconds later the sliding door re-opened and Maria and Mickie walked onto the porch, I'm not going to say anything out loud or anything but Maria looked like she just walked through a hurricane. Anyone with a working set of eyes could tell that she had just gotten done crying, my money was on Nick breaking up with her again.

I felt something tugging on the hem of my shorts, I looked down and saw Alanna standing there with her arms outstretched towards me. I set the plate of meat on the grill and picked her up.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" I kissed her cheek softly and walked over to one of the chairs. I sat her on my lap and began bouncing her up and down, her laugh was infectious.

"She's too adorable Randy." I heard someone say behind me, turning my head slightly I saw Maria looking at Alanna and myself.

"Thanks," I smiled, "She's my world."

"Can I hold her?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, yeah sure...I should probably go check the food on the grill anyway." I grabbed Alanna and handed her over to Maria, as soon as I made sure that Alanna felt comfortable with her I walked back over to the grill and resumed my cooking.

I watched Maria interact with my daughter out of the corner of my eye, I knew that Alanna and I had a rough road ahead of us, but something was telling me that everything was going to be okay.

**==0oo0==**

**What did you guys think? I really hope you liked the chapter, I'm liking this story so far, and I hope you guys are too!**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and read this story so far! You guys are awesome! :)**

**Now, you know what to do!**

– **Cristi.**


	8. Lions, Tigers, and Heartbreak

**So super sorry about the delay! I had this chapter ready yesterday afternoon, but I decided not to post it until I came home from work last night...BAD IDEA! I came home and couldn't find my flash drive that had everything on it, and since I never listened to my teachers back in the day I didn't save it in two places...so long story short I had to restart it.**

**I hope you aren't too mad at me, and I hope that this chapter makes up for the waiting! =)**

**=0oo0=**

It was seven-thirty in the morning, any normal man – or person for that matter – would be sound asleep, not up looking through old wedding albums. But as many of you have probably already figured out, I am no normal man. So here I am with two hours of sleep in me trying to remember the very few good times I had with Samantha.

**FLASHBACK**

**NOVEMBER 2005**

November 14, 2005 was probably one of the greatest days of my life – third to being the youngest World Heavyweight Champion, and second to just _being _the World Heavyweight Champion – it was on this very day that I asked Samantha to marry me.

Now I know that I said my parent's and grandparent's forced this decision on me, but truth be told I wanted to marry Samantha. I mean I had just started on TV with the WWE, and I figured that it would be nice to have someone – other than my goldfish, appropriately named Mr. Gills – to come home to.

Anyway, I popped the question in the kitchen of her parent's house. It's not as romantic as I would have wanted it to be, because her mother burned the dinner as she was crying her little tears of joy, her dad was passed out drunk in the living room, and one of her nieces kept kicking me. But hey, I got the job done alright?

For the rest of that night it was like there was no one else in the world that mattered, I felt like I could just leave the world of wrestling and still be happy with the way my life was going. Of course girls will be girls so we didn't get married until two years later, after she got everything planned out for us, since I couldn't be there to do half of the things she needed me to do I just sent her checks to keep everything going smoothly for her.

Seeing the smiles I got from her every time I came home, they were something to be happy about. I'm not trying to get mushy or anything, but it felt good to be needed for more than a pay check every now and then.

**END FLASHBACK**

Oh how things change, and I'm pretty sure you can figure out what happened after those blissful two years of engagement were over.

**FLASHBACK**

**DECEMBER 2007**

We had been married for exactly two months, with my – obviously – busy work schedule I hadn't been able to see her since our one month anniversary, for most married couples that's like a lifetime but for WWE Superstars and their wives or husbands that is just a way of life.

Her and I had the "baby talk" that all married people are supposed to have, and I told her that I wanted to have kids one day. I suppose I should have been a little more specific to her about when that 'one day' would be, I was talking maybe a year after we had been married or something.

So you can imagine my surprise when I come home on our two month anniversary and there she is unpacking a bunch of baby stuff that she got from a magazine.

I dropped my bag near the one of the closets, "Um, Sam? Wh—why are you unpacking all this stuff?"

"Because I'm getting the baby room set up...I figure the sooner we get it up the better it would be for us so we aren't rushing to put it together at the last minute."

"But babe, the last minute isn't going to be until like a year."

She looked up from the papers she was looking at, "Oh...I didn't tell you? The last minute would actually be this coming July."

"Oh and you just forgot to mention this in our numerous phone conversations? Or in your emails?"

She sighed, "Look, it's not like I was never going to tell you...you were going to find out eventually."

"Really, like when huh? When you started getting bigger? Or was it going to be _after _you give birth?"

"Oh stop being so over-dramatic Randall Keith Orton."

I sighed with frustration, "Oh, well I'm sorry that my wife not telling me she was pregnant causes me to get a little dramatic. And since we are on this lovely little subject, I thought you were taking birth control?

"Will you calm down? I've only been pregnant for _one _month...and I stopped taking birth control a couple weeks before you came home last month."

"Oh well that's just dandy, and thanks for talking to me about that." Before she could answer back I had grabbed my bags and walked back out of the house.

**END FLASHBACK**

Well now that I think about it, maybe I did over-react just a little bit. But could you really blame me? I think that a man deserves to know when his wife is expecting his baby, and I also think that man needs to know when his wife stopped taking her birth control.

But I warmed up to the idea of having a baby this soon in our marriage, I naively thought that it would help fix all the things that were going wrong with Samantha and myself. But Randy Orton can never be right, can he?

I shake my head and place the album on my dresser, I find one of my muscles shirts in my suitcase and throw it on. As soon as I got out of my room, I walked to the room that was right next to it as I slowly cracked the door. After I had it open I saw Alanna sitting up in her crib playing with some toys of hers.

I walk closer, as I study the side of her face I notice that she is _all _me, with the exception of her eyes – those she got from Samantha. But other than that minor detail she looked exactly like me. I bent down to pick her up, when I had her securely in my arms I heard her whisper, "Daddy," into my ear.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt some tears start to well up in my eyes. I had never heard her say that to me, hell I never even heard her talk before. After I got myself together I kissed the her on the cheek and held her tightly to my chest – and I thought that being the World Heavyweight Champion was the best feeling in the world.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where I sat her on one of the counters, "So what do you want for breakfast Sunshine?"

She gave me this blank look, "Ah right, you probably don't even know what I'm talking about. So how about this, I'll show you things and you just shake your head yes or no...alright?"

I felt her eyes following me as I walked over to the pantry, after scanning through it's contents I pulled out a box of pancake mix, turning around I showed the bright yellow box to her, I sighed after she shook her head 'no' – this wasn't going to be a easy task.

I knew that John would want pancakes so I went ahead and left the box by the microwave and continued my search for something else. After many more unsuccessful attempts to get her to say yes, I spotted a red box out of the corner of my eyes and pulled it out, judging from the delighted squeal I heard from Alanna I knew I had hit the jackpot.

As I was pouring some of the delicious cereal into her small princess bowl, I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, after getting Alanna to sit in her high chair and giving her the cereal I saw Maria walk in.

"Morning Maria...did you sleep alright?" I kissed Alanna on the forehead and looked over at her.

"Oh yeah, I slept great. Thanks."

She tells lies...I can just see it in her eyes. But I'm not going to jump to conclusions too soon so I simply nodded and handed her a coffee cup from the cabinet above the sink. "I just made a fresh pot, and the sugar is right next to the coffee. If you like cream or anything in you can probably find everything in the fridge.

She nodded and walked over to pour her a cup, as she did that I grabbed the carton of eggs and a package of bacon. "So," I began, "Are you ready for today?"

A smile spread across her face, "Yeah...I've always loved going to the zoo. In fact I might enjoy it a little bit more than little Alanna over here."

We both chuckled softly, "I think John is going to enjoy it more than anyone though...that kid is such a nerd."

"Kid? I thought he was older than you?"

"Eh, maybe age wise...but I take the cake maturity wise." I finish mixing the pancake mix and start to pour perfect little circles on a skillet, after wards I grab a few slices of bacon and placed them in a pan with a little grease in it.

I heard her sigh softly, "A quarter for your thoughts?"

She laughed, "I thought it was a penny?"

"True...but I don't have any pennies, so I had to improvise." I smirked as I flipped the pancakes.

"Well, I don't want to add anymore stress to your life..."

"But?"

She took a deep breathe, "Nick broke up with me again...last night after everyone went to sleep I called him, and he got mad because I hadn't called him all day long. Then when he found out that I was staying here, and not at the hotel, he got even more angry."

"Did you explain that you were staying here with Mickie and John too?"

"I tried! But he wasn't hearing any of it."

I grabbed a plate from the cabinet, after silently deliberating with myself I sighed, "Well if you want, I can call him in a couple minutes and try to explain it to him again."

_What did I just say?_

She shook her head, "No, you don't have to do that."

_Good._

"Well okay, but if you change your mind just let me know and I'll get it done."

_Stop talking you idiot!_

"Okay, I will...if I change my mind."

As I messed with the bacon in the pan, some of the grease popped up and hit me right in the corner of my left eye, "Oh sweet Jesus, that hurts!" I dropped the fork I had and started rubbing on my eye.

"Are you okay?" She placed her cup on the counter and walked over to me, "Let me see..." She grabbed my hand and put it at my side, "I think we are going to have to run some water over it, or then it'll really start hurting." She walked me over to the sink and sat me down on one of the bar stools from – well the bar.

She leaned my head back and turned on the cold water, she filled up a glass with water and grabbed one of Alanna's medicine syringes. She got the water inside the little tube, she pushed my top eye lid up and started pushing the water into my eye, "Does that feel any better?"

I blinked a couple times, "Yeah that feels a lot better, thanks."

She wiped the excess water out off of my face and placed the cup and syringe in the sink, "No problem." she gave me one of her little smiles, and I can swear to you that my heart melted a little.

You know that expression, 'I just got lost in your eyes'? Well that's exactly what's happening to me right now, I haven't looked away from her yet even though pain is shooting through my neck, I just can't bring myself to look away.

_Do it Randy, do it!_

I started getting up from my chair, my blue eyes still locked on her green ones. I felt myself lowering my head down towards her, I rested my forehead against her's and began to go in for the kill.

"I smell pancakes!" I heard John yell from upstairs, Maria quickly pulled away from me and walked over to Alanna and began her little baby talk. John literally ran into the kitchen and grabbed a plate full of pancakes and bacon, followed shortly by Mickie.

_Damn, I can never have anything!_

**=0oo0=**

After breakfast we packed up a ice cooler with packaged meats, a loaf of bread, some drinks, and mustard. I fixed up Alanna's diaper bag, grabbed plenty of sunscreen, and two pairs of sunglasses, one for me and the other for her.

We piled into my SUV and started down the road, John sat in the passenger seat and began playing with my Sirius radio, the girls all sat in the back playing and talking with Alanna.

"Randy, do you not have any good stations on this thing?" John asked.

"Yes John I do, if you would stop pressing all the buttons and actually let a station play some music you would find that out."

"It's not my fault that these people are speaking in a language that I don't understand."

"Well, you have it on the Japanese radio station genius." I reached over and pressed a couple buttons, and soon enough we Eminem filled the car, "There...now stop touching!"

He started bobbing his head back and forth, "Now this is what I call music!"

A few minutes later I pulled into the zoo parking lot, there weren't many cars around so I figured that it must not be too busy today – then again is _was_ ten in the morning. But it worked out for us, we won't have many crazy people coming up to us asking for autographs and such, thankfully John wasn't wearing his usual bright orange attire.

As we paid for our tickets I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I didn't recognize the number that flashed on my screen I motioned for them to wait for me at one of the benches and pressed the little green button.

"Hello?"

"So, was she good in bed?"

"Was who good in bed?"

"Maria you idiot, I know that you slept with her."

A few seconds later it clicked in my mind, "For your information Nemeth, I didn't sleep with Maria. You see there are still some people in this world that can stay faithful in a relationship, and she happens to be one of those people." I looked over to where they were sitting, "Not sure I can say the same for you though."

It took a few moments before he could reply, "It's not my fault I've gotten lonely."

"She's only been away from you for one day...and yet you can't hold out till when she gets back. You know, I'm willing to bet that you've been cheating on her throughout your entire relationship with her."

"You'd be a pretty rich man then."

"You know what? You're pathetic, and you better pray, to whoever you believe in, that I don't see you when we get back on the road, because if I do I'll rip your little heart out." I pulled the phone away from my ear and punched down on the red button.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, before walking over to my friends and daughter. When I got there John jumped up, "Well it's about freakin' time! There are so many things to see and here you are having social hour on your phone!"

I laughed, "Don't get your big boy boxers in a bunch, we can start walking around now." I reached for Alanna's stroller, but someone had beaten me to it.

"I hope you don't mind, but can I push her?"

I nodded, "Sure Maria, but if you want to switch just let me know."

**=0oo0=**

The day passed rather quickly, mostly due to John rushing everybody through the whole zoo. When he says he wants to see everything, he means he wants to see_ everything_. Actually we saw everything twice. We all had to remind him countless times that we were here for Alanna, not him. But he used the whole 'we didn't do anything for my birthday, so you owe me' crap on us. We took pictures with snakes, road on the little train that went through the whole zoo, and ate way to much cotton candy.

But we enjoyed ourselves, more importantly Alanna had a great time, she was talking more now. Granted we can't understand half the things she said, but we can't understand half the things Maryse says either, so that's okay.

The only thing that I wish I could have changed about today, would have to be the tension between Maria and I. We played it off like nothing was wrong, but rest assured that we both felt it. I know that we are going to have to talk about it soon, because I can't go on wondering what if.

Why are things so complicated?

**=0oo0=**

**So, what did you guys think? I really hope it was worth the wait, and again I am sorry for making you guys wait so long. But I have learned my lesson, ALWAYS save in two places! =) I'll have to remember that from now on.**

**I hope everybody had a great day today, and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I have a new story that I am brewing in this little mind of mine. =) But before we get to that I have to get these song-fics off my mind! And I am willing to write one just for you! These two songs have been playing over and over in my mind for the past couple of weeks, the songs are "We Danced" – Brad Paisley and "Check Yes or No" – George Strait. So if you want me to use one of these for YOU, just let me know! The thing is that, I'm going to take the FIRST person that asks...but if you have any songs you want me to do, just message me on here! **

**Now go, read and review this chapter!  
Oh, and add me on FB! Some of you already have and that's totally awesome! The link is over on my profile, along with other fun stuff.**

**Love you guys! **


	9. Could I Be Her Fantasy?

**So I've written – deleted – and re-written this chapter multiple times, nothing seemed to be blending good enough for me. But I have been thinking about it for a couple days now, and I finally think that I have it! :)**

**So here's a little run-down, I skipped a couple months in the story. Why you ask? In all honesty I don't know why, it just seemed like the thing to do...and I didn't want my chapters to get too repetitive with Randy and Maria almost having their little moment, and then something ruins it. And also Randy is going to be having Alanna on the road with him also, so that made more sense..to me anyway. **

**So Mickie is now five months pregnant, and Alanna has already turned two. Hope I don't confuse anyone too much, but if I do then you know where to reach me! **

"**I wish that I didn't need you so bad, your face just won't go away."**

**=0oo0=**

Life on the road has always been hectic for me, life on the road with a two-year-old running around is a bit more hectic than I would like it to be, but I wouldn't trade any of it for anything. It took her a while but Alanna was finally getting used to the 5 AM flights, and taking her over to John and Mickie's when I had interviews or something to do.

Everyone seemed to like having her around, she never really got in the way at the gym, mostly because the hotel let me put her playpen in one of the corners of their gyms. Matt and Ted always took her to the mall, I think it's to pick up girls, but they are determined to make me think otherwise. They probably don't realize this, but two guys with a baby walking around the mall can make people think things...but I'm not judging anyone.

John and Mickie were getting along great, she was five months pregnant, now don't tell her I told you – but she's huge! She eats more than John and I combined, and I have a gut feeling that she is not just having one kid, if you know what I mean. I haven't thought of any names yet, I've obviously been a bit to preoccupied to think about those things, but if it comes down to the last minute Randall Keith Cena has a really nice ring to it.

Just kidding, I know that Micks would never let that one happen. She had finally told everyone else backstage that she was pregnant about a month ago, mostly due to the name's she got called by Michelle and Layla, sometimes I just wanted to punt those two in the head.

I hear from Maria every now and then, she's been busy with filming the Celebrity Apprentice _and _she has apparently been working on a album that's due to come out sometime in the next few months. We usually just text back and forth throughout the day, she mostly asks about Alanna and how she's been taking to being on the road so much now. I tell her that she is fine, but every now and then she'll ask about her mom...I still don't know how I'm going to tackle that subject.

I had to sit next to Nemeth at a inter-promotional autograph signing last month, I think I had him shaking in his boots the entire time. Especially when one of the fans asked what really gets me into 'Viper mode', and I kindly answered, "People who hurt my friends."

"_Here she comes again, like good medicine..."_

I run into my kitchen and pick up my BlackBerry, "Hello?"

"Randy! Oh my gosh it's been forever since I've heard your voice, how have you been?"

I smile and walk back into my bedroom, "I've been pretty good, just been hanging around in my hotel room with Alanna."

"Oh...how has she been?"

"She's been great, it's taken her a while to adjust to the early morning flights though." I sigh and look over to where she is sleeping on her little cot, "She asks about Samantha a lot, it rips my heart out to lie and tell her that mommy will be back soon."

"Yeah, I guess it will take her a while...but you have the support of all of us, if that means anything to you."

"It means a lot to me Maria, thanks."

"Anytime...listen can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, what's up?"

She sighed, "I hope it's not too much trouble, but can I e-mail you a demo of my single?"

"M – me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know that you are the type of person that will tell me the straight up truth about how you feel about something...and that's what I need on this."

I bit down on my lip, "Yeah, you got my e-mail address so just send it on over and I'll let you know what I think."

"Okay great! I actually have a meeting thing I need to be at, but if you could just leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can?"

"Sounds like a plan...talk to you later."

After we hung up I walk over to my laptop and logged into my e-mail account, after a few minutes of waiting my computer beeped meaning that I had a new message the subject line read 'Fantasy Demo – Maria Kanellis, you better like it Orton! =)'.

I laughed and waited for my computer to download the file, soon enough I heard the sound of a guitar fill the room...

_I'm your whisper in the wind  
__I will kiss every inch of your tender skin  
__Sending chills up and down your spine  
__Mesmerized...now you are mine_

_I'll come to you in your dreams  
__A ghost to scare your fears  
__Love will be on the way  
__Green sparkles in your eyes  
__See the desire between you and I _

This song can't be about me...can it?

_Fantasy, only love can save me now  
__Fantasy, let me be your fantasy  
__Supernatural love with a superstar kiss  
__Once upon a time our love was bliss  
__Fantasy, let me be your fantasy, fantasy_

_This is my battle, I'm already in heaven  
__I am a goddess  
__This is the dream, my love is immortal  
__In this fight, I am unstoppable_

Now I might be digging too far into this, I mean it is just a song...a song that she probably wrote herself that happens to describe how I hope she feels about me. And if that is so, why can't she just say it to my face?

_I'll come to you in your dreams  
__A ghost to scare your fears  
__Love will be on the way  
__Green sparkles in your eyes  
__See the desire between you and I _

This song had to be about me! 'Green sparkles in your eyes...", I remember that week she stayed over at my house, John and Mickie were upstairs taking their usual afternoon nap.

Alanna and I were playing arts and crafts on the kitchen table while Maria was upstairs taking a nap, or shower – I really don't remember what exactly she was doing. Alanna had all these sparkles laying over the table and I was helping her glue them onto pieces of paper, being the joker that she is she decided that it would be funny to put some glue and _green _sparkles around my eyes.

Maria had walked downstairs at that very moment and the way we looked at each other made me feel complete again.

But of course John had to come in and ruin the moment by calling me a drag queen.

_Fantasy, only love can save me now  
__Fantasy, let me be your fantasy  
__Supernatural love with a superstar kiss  
__Once upon a time our love was bliss  
__Fantasy, let me be your fantasy, fantasy_

Maybe this is a sign...a sign that I need to man up and make my damn move already.

**=0oo0=**

**:-/, Sorry it took forever to get this baby posted, I had work, then when I would work on this story I would get stuck after like two paragraphs! D: I hope it didn't suck too much.**

**I don't know if I have already said this but if you haven't you need to get Maria's EP, 'Seven Sins' (That's where I got this song.)**

**on iTunes! Her voice is amazing and you won't regret it! I promise! :D Anyway I'll post the video over on my profile. **

**Like I said I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...I promise I won't take forever getting my chapters posted anymore. [Or at least I'll try not to.] Now you know what to do!**

**Review, favorite, alert, and add me! :D**

**And MAJOR MAJOR shout-out to Shelly, she really helped me out with this chapter! :D**

**Oh, and if you have any names for Mickie and John's baby, leave me your ideas in the review! Or send it to me in a message! :)**

– **Cristi.**


	10. It's Always Been You

**Wooooh, here is my next chapter! :) Hope you guys like it!**

**I have names for John and Mickie's baby posted on a poll over on my profile, check it out and smackdown your vote! Love you guys!**

"**Contigo, quiero estar."  
****Translation: "I want to be with you"**

**:D**

"_I hear voices in my head, they counsel me, they understand...they talk to me..."_

"On his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 245 pounds...'The Viper' Randy Orton!"

I stepped out from behind the curtain, as I slowly walked down the ramp I had my eyes locked on my 'prey' Nick Nemeth, or Dolph Ziggler as he is called in the ring. I had Stephanie to thank for this one, it was a inter-promotional episode of RAW and I literally had to beg for this match up. And for the icing on the cake, it's a no disqualification match, which just happen to be the kind of matches that I excel in.

I stepped into the ring and immediately went over to one of the turnbuckles, after doing my signature pose I hopped down and returned my gaze back to Nick. The fear in his eyes was priceless, he knew just as well as I did that I had a different agenda besides getting some ratings for my show.

After the bell rung I walked towards the center of the ring and watched as he slowly began to make his way towards me. By the look in his eyes I could tell that he wanted to run far away and never look back, but I knew that he knew that wasn't going to happen, not with me involved at least.

We traded punches for the first part of the match, there was even a time where I was semi-unconscious because of an Irish whip he delivered that sent me into the steel steps. I managed to slide back into the ring, steel chair in hand, when he had his back turned towards me. And as Cole likes to say, "You never turn your back on a viper."

As I got in my stance, ready to nail him over the head, Maria's face flashed through my mind. Well really I just saw her eyes, but you get the point. I shook her out of my thoughts, I couldn't afford to have any distractions right now.

I rammed the chair into his mid-section causing him to double-over and fall out of the ring, as he hung onto the bottom rope I heard the referee telling me to bring him back in so I did, my way. I hooked my arm around his neck and started pulling him inside the ring, when I made sure that the chair was right by his head and nailed him with a DDT.

He was busted wide open and I went into my 'zone', pounding down on the mat getting myself ready to hit a perfect RKO. But then I saw her again, but she wasn't in my mind this time, she was running down the ramp yelling for me to stop. But since she didn't try to get into the ring, I pulled Nick up and finish the job, pinning him for the win.

As the referee raised my hand in victory and my music filled the arena, I watched as Maria slid into the ring and quickly went over to Nick's side. I gritted my teeth, quickly pulled my arm away from the referee and exited the ring.

This better be a damn storyline.

**=0oo0=**

"Dude, just calm down..."

John had been trying to get me to cool down ever since I walked back into my locker room, "Calm down?" I continued throwing my stuff into my duffel bag, "I could have RKO'd her man! You know when I get into my zone, nothing stops me..." I punched into one of the lockers.

"I know that man, but you didn't maybe this is just something Stephanie asked her to do."

"Maria better pray that Stephanie told her to do this, because if she didn't – there will be hell to pay." With that I put my bag on my shoulder and walked out of the room.

**=0oo0=**

Why did Maria go down to the ring tonight? Why was she trying to protect a man who broke her heart, not once but twice...nothing makes sense anymore.

I leaned my head against the headboard of my bed, Alanna was sleeping peacefully next to me, Mickie had taken her shopping earlier in the day, so tomorrow morning I had a lot of stuff to fit into her little suitcase, I heard a little beep go off on my desk, meaning that I had a new message.

Sender: JC

Hey man, I know that you are probably still a little angry...but Micks and I have some news for you and Maria, so come by the room in like five minutes. Room 225.

I sighed loudly and hit the reply button.

To: JC

Alright man, for you and Micks...I'll be there.

I pulled myself up off of my bed, I gently grabbed Alanna from the bed and placed her head on my shoulder. I put my phone and room key into my pocket and started walking towards John and Mickie's room.

I knocked on their door a couple times, and a few seconds later a very pregnant Mickie answered with a smile on her face, "Hey Randy...you can lay Alanna over on our bed if you want."

"Thanks..." I mumble as I make my way into their room, out of the corner of my eye I notice Maria sitting over in the kitchen, I felt my blood began to boil in my veins as I laid Alanna down on the bed.

Mickie touched my arm gently, "Don't bite her head off...please."

"No promises..." I looked away as she raised her eyebrows at me, "No let's get this over with, I am dead tired."

She nodded, "Alright, let's go into the kitchen then."

As we made our way into the kitchen, I made it a point to sit on John's side of the table, "Hey man...so what's this news?"

Mickie smiled and touched her stomach, "Well...you guys know that John and I went to the doctor last week, and she did a sonogram on me."

"Babe...you gotta explain what happened at the last, _last_ doctor appointment you had."

"Ugh, fine John..." Mickie playfully rolled her eyes, "So at the last_ last _doctor appointment I had, my doctor told me that our baby was a going to be huge...and that I might have to have a C-section when the time came for the baby to be born." She took a deep breath, "But when we went back, she re-did the sonogram and it turns out that we are having twins!"

I couldn't fight the smile that started to form on my face, "Are you serious Micks? That's great!" I leaned over and gave her a quick hug, and gave John a knuckle touch.

"Yes..." John states, "Which leads us quite nicely to you two." he pointed at Maria then at myself, "Do you guys have any names? We are going to need one boy and one girl name."

"But you guys are having twins...aren't you?"

"Um yeah, Mickie forgot the little detail about them not being of the same sex." he shook his head in mock disappointment, "But back to the name thing, we really need you guys to come through on this one..."

I looked over at Maria, "Oh, don't worry John...I have absolutely no intentions of stabbing either of you in the back, but you might want to double check with Red over there."

"What's that supposed to mean Randy?" she yelled at me.

"You know damn well what if means Maria...and it you wake up my daughter I swear I will RKO you through this table...just like I should have done earlier tonight."

"You already had him busted open, don't you know when to finish?"

"Yes...I finish after I hit my _finisher..._you see what I did there?"

"Ugh, you are impossible you know that? He never did anything to you!" She started getting up.

"I'll give you that one, he never did anything to me personally, but you know what he did do?" I continued when she glared over at me, "He cheated on you, hell I don't think there was one time he was faithful to you during your whole little relationship."

"You don't have proof of that!"

"Oh really? He called me the day we went to the zoo two months ago and told me himself, I would never lie to you Maria...never!" I clinched my hands into fists, "I wouldn't do it to you, because I know what it feels like to be used and cheated on." I shake my head, "I'll call you tomorrow John."

I walk into the next room and pick up Alanna, when I make sure that she isn't going to wake up I start walking back to my hotel room. As I was sliding my key card into the slot, I heard heels come up behind me, "Randy...can we talk?"

"Sure, why not." I open my door with my free hand and let her come in before closing it, "So what is it that we need to talk about?"

"Look...I'm sorry about earlier, hell I'm sorry about the last five hours...I didn't mean to go out there during your match, I guess a part of me still wants Nick to be mine...but I know that's never going to happen again."

I laid Alanna down on the bed and tucked her in, "I get it, you still want to be with Nick...just like a little part of me still wants Sam around, but like you said we know that it's never going to happen again." I turned around and faced her, "But running out in the middle of our match won't solve anything, especially when I'm in 'Viper mode' I could have seriously hurt you out there 'Ria."

I nodded slowly, "I know that, and I'm sorry but at the time I just wasn't thinking straight..." she sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, "I'll make sure to stay out of the way next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time," I sit next to her, "I think I sent a pretty good message to him tonight, he'll never set foot inside a ring with me ever again."

"You got that one right," she laughed softly then looked over at me, "On a lighter note, did you really like the song I sent to you the other day?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah...it was really great, your voice is really smooth and the guitar solos were amazing, and the song itself was awesome."

She smiled widely, "Thanks I'm glad you liked it, I sent it out to a couple record companies after I got your message, I really hope I get some calls back on it...I kind of have my heart set on it."

"Well if you don't it's their loss, besides maybe one of the girls will use it for their theme song or something...but I'm pretty sure that those record companies will be fighting over who gets you to sign on with them." I lean down and start unlacing my shoes.

"I hope that's true...but that song wasn't written for one of the girls to use at their theme song," she sighed, "It sort of has a deeper meaning to it, to me anyway."

"Oh really?" I got up and started going through my suitcase for my pajama pants, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well..." she started, "I sort of wrote it for someone in particular."

I quickly slipped into the pajamas and took my shirt off, "And that someone would be..." I motioned with my hands to get her to continue, "...come on spill the beans Kanellis."

She stood up and straightened out her clothes before walking towards me, "I have a confession to make..." she waited until my eyes were locked on hers, "I wrote that song...for you."

When I didn't reply she looked away and a tear rolled down her eyes, "I knew it...I knew it was a mistake...you're still technically married..."

"Maria..."

"And here I am thinking that you'll care about some song that took me weeks to write..."

"Maria..."

"Gosh I am such an idiot...I should just go and save myself from more embarrassment..."

"Maria!" I exclaimed low enough as to not wake up Alanna, "Will you let me talk?"

"Oh...yeah...sorry."

"I'm going to be honest, I kind of figured that the song was about me, the whole 'green sparkles in your eyes' thing gave it away." I smiled, "But I wasn't sure, and I wanted to hear you say it to me face to face, and I'm glad that you did."

"Since we are being so honest right now, I also have another confession," she stated, "For me, it has always been you...back when I first got a job as a backstage interviewer, and Stephanie told me that you would be the first person that I interviewed, I got so excited that I almost fainted."

"You were so sweet to me – not the stuck up, arrogant third generation superstar that everyone told me you were...but when John told me that you had a girlfriend, I kept all of my emotions inside...part of me wishes that I hadn't, but I know that if I would have told you how I felt...you wouldn't have her..." she pointed over at Alanna, "And I know that she's your entire world Randy."

"She is...and part of me is glad that you didn't tell me too, I was an absolute jerk back then...you never got to see it because I got traded to SmackDown around the time you started, but I would have made your life a living hell 'Ria," I laughed, "And you probably would have killed me...or attempted to at least."

"I'll go with the attempted to part." she laughed and reached down to pick up her iPhone, "Well I should probably get going...we have an early flight tomorrow."

"Yeah we do." I nodded and started walking towards the door as she followed me, "I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"You got it dude, see you then." She smiled and began walking out.

I caught her arm, "Oh and there's one more thing."

"Yeah?"

I smiled and brought her body against mine, "What was that line in one of your verses?"

"I'm your whisper in the wind?"

"No...the one after that." I ran my fingers slowly along her jawline.

"I will kiss every inch of your tender skin..."

"...sending chills up and down your spine..."

"Mesmerized...now you are mine."

We said that last line together before our lips crashed together, and the rest of the world disappeared.

**=0oo0=**

**So, did you guys like? :) I hope you did, but I am going to be completely honest right now, yesterday I considered taking a brief hiatus, I'm going through some family issues right now and I thought that taking a break would help me get through them. But writing is actually helping me get some feelings out, so I'm not going anywhere for a while. :)**

**I posted a poll over on my page to pick names for John and Mickie's babies, so head on over and vote! :) Not sure when I'll be closing that one though. **

**And I'm glad that some of you guys are liking the little quotes I put before I start the chapter, because you like them I'll keep posting them! :) They are usually from songs that I think go along quite nicely with the story. But others are just thoughts that come to my mind. =)**

**And who loves Melina making her comeback on RAW tonight? I did! :D I freaking missed that woman! But I am sad about not seeing my little Evan from Heaven tonight. :(**

**Peace – Cristi**


	11. I'm Half Way There

**:D Super glad that you guys liked my last chapter! :) And I'm happy that I finally gave you what you wanted! **

**Now we'll just have to see how everyone, including Alanna, take Randy and Maria being together...or will they even tell anyone? I don't know! You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Hee hee. :)**

**Oooh, and don't forget to smack down your vote on my poll! :)**

"**You know that hole called love? I think I just fell in it." – Marc Anthony**

**=0oo0=**

_"There's something in the water!"_

"Well get the hell out then!" John threw a pillow at the previews of 'Piranhas 3D', "I mean smart people, like me, would get out if some crazy man eating fish came after me!"

"John, it's a freaking movie." I slapped the back of his head, "A stupid movie...but just a movie nonetheless."

"Waste of my time..." he grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels, "So dude, you've been pretty MIA lately, what gives?"

"Dude, you saw me passing through the hall with Alanna at six this morning."

"Well yeah...but we didn't even go eat our daily pancakes, so I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." John sighed and gave me a side-ways glance, "So where you heading this morning?"

"Um...I went out for a run."

I lied, I actually went to go see Maria before she went to the arena for her taping of SmackDown. No one knew about us yet, except for Alanna...but that's only because she's been there with us whenever we have our secret meetings.

"You went for a run...with your daughter?"

Damn. "Um...yeah, father daughter bonding time you know, and I really didn't have anywhere else to leave her when I left."

"That's bull, you know that you can leave her here with Mickie and I until you get back, we don't mind having her around."

"I know that, it's just you and Mickie are really busy right now getting ready for your own kids, the last thing you need is a two year old running wild on you." I look over at him, "But tomorrow morning I'll leave her with you, alright?"

"No...you want to spend so much time with her, go ahead don't worry about Uncle John over here."

"Dude what's your problem?"

"Hm, I don't know...maybe it's because for the past two months you've been all secretive and such. Hell you didn't even drive Mickie to her seven month check-up last week like you promised."

"That's not fair, you know that Vince had me doing promotional stuff."

He rolled his eyes, "One hour...one hour of damn promotional stuff, you could have at least dropped her off and then picked her up when she was ready or something."

"Alright, I'll admit that I could have."

"So why didn't you?"

"I..."

Don't spill the beans Orton, not until Maria is ready.

"I didn't want to go ten-miles out of my way to pick her up, then drive all the way back across town for my interview."

"Oh, so basically you didn't want to make a small sacrifice for her?"

"That's not what I said John..."

"You didn't have to say it!" He got up and started putting his things together.

I stood up right after him, "Wait John, where are you going?"

"Back to Mickie's room, she probably has more use for me anyway."

"John!"

But it was too late, he had already slammed the door in my face and left me in the room alone. A couple minutes later I heard Alanna's little footsteps start coming from the kitchen area, "Hey princess, did we wake you?"

She tiredly nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes, "Hungry..."

"Okay honey, let's go see what they have in the lobby alright?"

After I got her cleaned up and changed I grabbed my room key and phone then started walking down the stairs. I got numerous stares from women _and _men alike, "What you never seen a single father before or something?" I yelled at some of them on my way down, people can be such idiots sometimes.

I sat Alanna down in a high chair and started scanning through the menu that the waitress placed in front of me, "Can I start you off with something to drink sir?" From the look on her face I could tell that she wanted to give me more that just a drink.

"Um, I'll take some coffee and some apple juice for my daughter please." I smiled inwardly when her smile slowly began to fade from her face.

"Okay...I'll be right back to take your order."

A few minutes later she came back with our drinks in her hand, after placing them in front of us she pulled out her writing pad and a pen, "Okay, we'll both take your blueberry pancakes with sausage...but we only need one pancake on hers."

"I'll see if that's possible."

Ugh, I'm not in the mood for people to be talking back to me, "It better be possible lady, because if not...I'll have to talk to your manager."

"Just one pancake on her plate? I'm sure that I'll be able to make that happen."

"Good." She finished scribbling on her pad and hastily walked away.

I drummed my fingers along the table before I looked over at Alanna, "So what do you think I should do about all of this little one?" I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Asking a two-year-old for relationship advice, what the hell is wrong with me?"

"Naked baby?"

"What was that Lanna?"

"Naked baby..."

Oh right, 'naked baby' it's the nickname she lovingly gave to John a few months back, "I don't know where naked baby is right now honey."

Her face fell a little as the waitress brought our food to our table, it's one thing for John to run out on me but to leave Alanna here without even saying goodbye? That's just not right.

**=oo00oo=**

I haven't heard from 'Ria in a while, no calls, no texts, not even a missed call. I sighed as I set Alanna in for a nap; this is going to be a long day, I can just tell already. After I tucked in my daughter and left the room, I made it back downstairs to find my phone vibrating on the counter, a smile crept on my face, and without checking the caller ID, I answered the phone, "Hello?" I put a content tone to my voice, despite how upsetting this day had been so far.

"Randy it's Mickie," I heard the southern brunette through the other end of my phone.

A frown quickly washed over me as I realized my caller wasn't who I wanted it to be, "Oh it's just you," I reply, disappointment now leaving traces behind in my words.

"Geez, nice to hear from you too," she responds, sarcasm in the laugh she let out afterwards.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else." I admit, "I didn't even check the call before I answered," I quickly decided to change the subject. "So what's up?" I inquired.

Mickie sighed as she spoke again, "Did John take a detour to your place on the way back from getting me a quart of ice cream?"

I had to chuckle, now only John would be willing to run out and buy a quart of ice cream in October...then again, when a pregnant woman wants something, just try to avoid the drama and do it; I learned that first hand with Samantha.

"No, he hasn't been around...for a while." No need to tell her about our little argument just yet, right? "But if he happens to stop by," which I doubt, "I'll let him know that you're about five seconds away from beating him with a rock." Lord knows someone needs to.

Mickie giggled on the other side of the phone to my last comment, "Thanks Orton." she replies. Not too long after did she wander back into our first conversation. "So who was the someone else you were talking about?"

"What?" I replied, I scrunched my brows as I looked through the cabinets for something to munch on while I was bored.

"You thought I was someone else before, who would you have had in mind?"

Damn, I knew somehow she was going to bring that up!

"Oh right, I thought it was..." Just tell her the truth Randy, "I thought it was my...Grandma."

Grandma? You thought it was Grandma? Freakin' idiot!

She laughed, "Your Grandma? You don't really expect me to buy that one, do you?"

I sigh with frustration, "No..."

"Then tell me who you're talking about!" she replied in a sing song voice.

"Ugh, I was expecting a phone call from Maria."

"Kanellis?"

"Uh, duh!"

She laughed, "Why would you be expecting her to call you? You guys aren't dating...are you?"

Damn, she's good.

"If by dating you mean we've secretly been seen each other for the past two months, then yes, we are dating."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear when she started screaming into it, "Oh my gosh! This is awesome, I just knew it would happen someday...I just didn't think it would be this soon!"

"Wait you _knew_ this was going to happen...even though I was married?"

"Well...that's not really the point."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess not...but anyway, I take it that you are happy with this?"

"I'm more than happy Randy! I think that the two of you are absolutely perfect for each other."

"That's Micks, do you think you can send John over after he brings you your ice cream?"

"Sure, but didn't you guys talk earlier?"

"Yeah, and we got into a little argument.."

"An argument about what?" she questioned and even though I couldn't see her face, I knew that her brown eyes were scrunched together like she suspected something.

"Kind of what we are talking about right now."

"He doesn't like that you and Maria are together?"

"He doesn't know that Maria and I are together." I reply.

"You didn't tell him? He's your best friend Randy!"

"I know...I just wasn't ready to tell anyone; hell Maria doesn't even know that I am telling you about us right now." I scratch the back of my head, "But if you can just send him over here when you can, I'll explain everything to him...promise."

"Okay...well I'll probably have to talk him into it; maybe even have to give him an ultimatum."

"What kind of ultimatum? The boy has been living without sex for months already..."

"Randy, that's not what I was talking about!" she yelled, "I swear, boys will be boys. But I'll make sure to call you when he's on his way over, just so you are prepared for it."

We said our good-byes and hung up soon afterward, now all I can do is pray that John takes this news as well as Mickie did. And that Maria doesn't kill me for telling anyone about us.

**=oo00oo=**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait guys, but I've worked really hard on this chapter hope you liked it!**

**Major Texas-sized shout out to Shelly who helped my A LOT with this chapter, I would be so lost without you! :)**

**This is going to be an odd question, but anyone a fan of the Backstreet Boys? I've had the strong urge to write a BSB one-shot song fic for a couple weeks now, even though I'll probably end up writing one up anyway, I'd be happy to write it for one of my loyal readers. (: Just message me!**

**Besos,  
****Cristi**


	12. Today My World Slipped Away

_So, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed my last chapter! Your reviews made my heart happy! And I updated my other fic 'All or Nothing' with Ted DiBiase and my OC Emily, you can check that out if you haven't already. (:_

_And I hope you are ready for a surprise in this chapter! _

_"All that's happening here is a long good-bye..."_

**==00oo00==**

"**Hey sorry I couldn't get to my phone, but if you could please leave me a message I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thanks bye!"**

I waited for the little beep to go off before I left my message, "Hey this is Randy, I had a missed call from this number and you left a message asking me to call you back. So since I've called you back...and you didn't answer...now you should call me back. Bye."

I pressed the 'End' button on my BlackBerry and set it on my bedside desk, the voice in that message sounded familiar, I just couldn't place who I thought it was. Mickie and John had taken Alanna out for some ice cream, John said that it was 'Sundae Sunday', I for one do not need the extra calories so I took a rain check.

After they came and got her I too a quick shower and slept for a good thirty minutes, the only thing that woke me from my peaceful slumber was the constant beeping that went off every two seconds. That's when I got that phone call, the number was unknown but the girl was nice enough to leave a message though.

I know who that voice belongs to, I swear that I do!

I grab my phone from the desk and call my voice mail, after pressing the necessary buttons I put it on speaker and waited for the message to start.

"Hey Randy...could you give me a call back? I really need to talk to you about something. 'Kay thanks, bye!"

"_'Kay thanks, bye!"_

I only know one person who says that, so that only leaves me with one more question; why the hell is Samantha calling me now?

**==00oo00==**

"I swear man, she called me!"

"Well why didn't you answer your phone then?"

John and I were sitting in his hotel room playing Madden NFL on his XBOX 360, Maria, Mickie, and Alanna were in the other room having their girl time, luckily they were talking so loud that they couldn't hear anything we were saying.

"Because I was sleeping, but she left a message on my phone asking me to call her back, so I did. But she didn't answer and I left a message, she still hasn't called me back though."

"What do you think she wants?"

"Money, duh."

"Could be a possibility...what are you going to do when she decides to call you back?"

"_Hey, nothing you can say...nothing's gonna change what you've done to me..."_

"Well I guess we'll find out right now..." I picked up my phone and saw the unknown number flashing across my screen, "I'm gonna go take this in the hallway man, be back in a few." I paused my side of the game and walked out of the door.

As soon as I calmed my nerves a little I pressed the 'Accept' button and put the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Randy...I'm so glad you answered this time." Her familiar voice came through my phone.

"Yeah, so what do you want Samantha?"

"Before I get to that, how has Alanna been?"

I feel my blood begin to boil, "Oh you know, as good as she can be. It took her awhile to get back to normal after her so-called mother left her alone for two whole hours! I mean what the hell were oyu thinking Samantha?"

"Look, I can explain things better if you can meet me somewhere...please?"

"I'm not flying anywhere just to go see the likes of you."

"You won't have to fly, I'm here in Phoenix...just give me a chance to explain myself."

"Samantha...that's not a good idea."

"I don't care if it's not a good idea, meet me tomorrow morning at the cafe down the street from the arena you are going to be at for the show."

"Samantha..."

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because she hung up on me, didn't she learn a long time ago that I hate being hung up on? I calmed myself before I walked back into the room, John and Mickie were already sleeping on their bed so I walked into the dining room where I saw Maria rocking Alanna back and forth trying to get her to sleep.

"Hey babe..." I walk up and kiss Maria on the cheek, "Are you ready to head back to the room?"

"Yeah...the old couple over there fell asleep on us about a couple minutes after you walked out to talk on the phone." She smiled and grabbed her purse.

When she stood up I reached for Alanna and grabbed Maria's hand and we headed out the door, "So are you ready to spend the day with my darling daughter tomorrow?"

"The day? I thought I was only scheduled to watch her when you had to do the show?"

"Well yeah, that was the original plan..." I slide the room key into the slot and gently kick the door open, "But Vince needs me to meet with him in the morning about what I need to do in the show, and I need to be there pretty early." Damn, I hate lying to her.

"Oh, well then of course I'm ready to spend the day with Princess Alanna!" she put her bags down and sat down on the corner of the bed.

I laughed and laid Alanna down on her bed, when I was sure that she wasn't going to wake up again I kissed the top of her forehead and joined her on the bed,

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll enjoy the time too...but until then, she's asleep, and I'm not tired..." I smirked and leaned over to kiss her on the side of her neck.

She playfully smacked me in the chest, "Randy! Alanna's in the bed right next to us!"

"Well, no one said that we had to be in the bedroom..."

She rolled her eyes, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Just lead the way my lady." I smiled when she grabbed my hand and lead me towards the bathroom.

**==00oo00==**

Damn it where is she?

I had been sitting at the cafe Samantha told me to meet her at for the past hour, I should have remembered that she had a knack for making a late arrival; hell if she had things her way, she'd be late for her own funeral...which might come a little earlier than planned, if she doesn't get here within the next few minutes.

Just as I was about to get up, I notice her walking towards the entrance of the cafe. She half smile as she took her coat off and threw it in the booth, "Sorry I'm so late, James misplaced the car keys so we had to find them."

James. He must be her new boy toy.

"Interesting story Samantha, now what do you want?"

She sighed and drummed her fingers along the table, "Look I know you don't like to waste any time so I'm just going to come out and say it, seven months ago I was a huge mess...you weren't around, Alanna kept asking for you..."

"So you just figured that you would just up and leave her alone, on the day that I was coming home?" I shook my head, "No explanation you give me is going to make up for what you did, it was selfish and immature, you're lucky that I didn't file charges against you." I got up and slipped my jacket off, "Now if you don't mind, I have a daughter to go spend time with."

**==00oo00==**

"Baby, I'm so sorry..." Maria rubbed my bicep, "But Natalya had some sort of family emergency so they need me to fill in for her at the house show tonight."

I nod and hand her, her bags, "No it's okay, I'll just have to improvise on my babysitting plans." I pull out my phone and start going through my contacts, "Mickie's on bed rest, so she can't watch her...John has a match tonight...damn, do you know anyone I can call 'Ria?"

"Um, why don't you try Teddy? I think I remember him saying that he wasn't going to be at the show tonight, but I don't know if he's here...then there's Matt..." she trailed off as she leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips, "I have to catch my flight, but I'll call you as soon as I land, alright?"

"Deal," I kissed her back, "I love you."

She blushed a little, "I love you too...bye."

When she closed the door I leaned against it and glanced over to where Alanna was playing with her blocks, sighing I punched in a number and waited patiently while the phone rang.

"Yo Randy, what's up?" Ted DiBiase's southern voice filled my ear.

"Nothing much, look I don't have much time so I'm just going to get right to the point...can you watch Alanna for me tonight?"

"Really? I mean you'd actually trust me to watch your daughter...alone?"

"Yeah man, if you don't want to...I'll just take her to the arena with me and have one of the girls watch her while I'm out in the ring."

"No no man, I'll watch her!" he laughed a little, "do I need to come by your room to get her? Or are you just going to bring her over to my room?"

"I'll bring her over there...I still have to get her things together, but I should be there in about twenty minutes or so."

"Alright, well I'm in room 216...door's unlocked so just walk in."

We said our good-byes and I began getting things together in both of our bags. When I finished I picked her up and draped both of the bags over my other shoulder, "You ready to spend some time with Uncle Teddy?"

"Yeah..." she rubbed my ear with her fingers, "Daddy work?"

"Yes sweetie, Daddy has to go work...but I'm sure Uncle Teddy will have something fun for the both of you to do."

A few seconds later we arrived at Ted's room number, when we walked him he came walking into the room wearing an apron, "Dude, I have the whole night planned! First we are going to bake some brownies, then eat them with milk, and afterwards we are going to chill in front of the TV and watch some Phineas and Ferb...it's their marathon night."

"Ted...I only called you like ten minutes ago."

"I know, but it's amazing what you can get done when your dad is the 'Million Dollar Man'." he smiled widely and grabbed her diaper bag setting it down on his bed, "But I promise that I won't have her too hyper when you come back, heck maybe I'll even have her asleep for you...and maybe then she can just spend the night here, so you and Maria can have a little alone time...if you know what I mean."

I laughed and set Alanna down on the ground, "I'd love that...but Maria had to fly to Tampa for some house show. But I'll call you when I'm heading back to the hotel...and we'll just go from there, alright?"

"Okay...see you then man."

**==00oo00==**

I winced slightly as the doctor applied alcohol to my open cut, Stephen had hit me with a perfectly timed chair shot. It hurt like hell, but hey at least I still won the match right?'

"Mr. Orton I advise that you take some pain killers as soon as you reach your hotel, no drinking for the next twenty four hours; and please try your best to stray away from any stressful situations."

"Sure thing doc, thanks."

I grabbed my bags and headed out the door, once I was settled out in my rental I picked my phone up and dialed Ted's number.

"Hey man, how's Alanna?"

"Oh um...she's not here..."

"What? What do you mean she's not there?" I started my car and changed my gears pulling out of the parking lot with haste.

"Samantha came by...she said you knew that she was taking her." His voice picked up a couple octaves and he start talking faster, "Wh – what you didn't know?"

"No! Damnit Ted! Did she say where she was going?"

"No, but I swear I'll find her!" I could hear him struggling to get his things together on the other end, "I'm so sorry Randy...I thought you really knew!"

"Ted just chill...hell at least one of us needs to be calm." I gripped on my steering wheel as I maneuvered through traffic, tears threatened to fall from my eyes, "Get some of the guys and girls together, we'll find her...we _have_ to find her."

**==00oo00==**

_Don't shoot! I thought this would be a good place to end the story...since I really haven't had any suspense in it lately. I hope you guys like it!_

_Sorry for the long wait...but you know that I love your reviews/feedback! So give it to me! Love you guys! :)_

_Peace out,  
__Cristi :)_


	13. Tell Me It's Real

_Hey guys! Super sorry about the cliff-hanger on the last chapter! But hopefully this one makes up for it! :)_

"_How could I let my angel get away? Now my world is just tumbling down..."_

**==00oo00==**

"Police are still searching for two-year-old Alanna Marie Orton, she is the daughter of WWE Superstar, Randy Orton. Alanna was kidnapped two nights ago from a hotel in Phoenix, her kidnapper is believed to be her mother, Samantha Orton. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this little girl, please contact your local authorities."

I switched off my television and threw the remote on the couch, I hadn't heard anything about where Alanna might be. The number that I thought was Samantha's had been coincidentally shut off, that pissed me off more than anything else. I mean, she wanted nothing to do with Alanna seven months ago, so why does she suddenly have this urge to have her?

Sleep hadn't been an option for the past two days, the authorities said that there was really nothing I can do until they got more information on the case. For once in my life, I feel completely helpless...only the Lord knows what they've done to her.

Maria called as soon as she heard about what had happened, unfortunately she couldn't come right away...she had business things to take care of, but promised that she'd be on the first flight to Missouri once she finished everything, which basically left me alone to deal with my pain. Mickie offered to stay with me until she arrived, but I didn't think that she needed the extra stress so I told her that it wouldn't be necessary. But she always managed to call every hour, on top of the hour; she called it her 'Mickie James guarantee'.

It killed me knowing that I couldn't protect my little girl from the harm that Samantha and James could possibly be putting her in. To describe the pain would be impossible, unless of course you've been stabbed through the heart multiple times. Then, and only then, would you be able to understand what I am going through right now.

I got up and made my way towards my liquor cabinet, alcohol seemed to be the only thing that numbed my pain; even if only for a few hours. Grabbing my last bottle of Jack Daniels, I twisted the cap off and took a quick drink. I shuddered a little as the liquid warmed up my entire body, I closed my eyes for a second and I saw myself pushing Alanna on a swing. Maria was standing by my side, a ring on her left hand, and a slight baby bump under her shirt.

God, I wish I could have that right now.

"_I hear voices in my head, they counsel me...they understand..."_

I placed the bottle on the counter and ran into the living room where I thought I had left my phone at, damn where the hell is it? I threw all the pillows off of the couch, until I saw my blue BlackBerry underneath on of them...once again I didn't recognize the number that flashed across my screen.

"Samantha, what the hell were you thinking?"

"This isn't Samantha, but if you'll listen to me I can guarantee that you'll find your daughter." a deep voice came through my receiver.

"Who is this?"

"Don't worry about that now...Just be in Fresno by tomorrow morning, and I'll give you what you want...if you agree to give me what I want."

I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on my phone, "And what exactly is it that you want?"

"Thirty million."

"Fine...but you only get the money if you give me my daughter."

"Deal, I'll be seeing you Mr. Orton."

After we hung up I ran up my stairs and started throwing clothes into my suit case, in all honesty I don't even think I got a full outfit in there; but that probably doesn't even matter right now. I grabbed everything that I was going to be needing for my flight and went back downstairs, turned everything off, and locked the door behind me.

In my haste I failed to notice a yellow taxi pull up on my curb and a red headed girl climb out of the backseat. I felt her warm hand clasp around my bicep, "Randy honey, where are you going?" I turned my head slightly and looked into her worried green eyes.

"I'm...uh, heading to Fresno." I shut the trunk of my SUV and reach into my pocket for the keys. "I need to be there by tomorrow morning."

"Wait...you're going to work? Bu – but Alanna, she's still missing isn't she?"

"'Ria baby, I'm not going to work...someone just called and said they know where Alanna is," I sigh and lean against my car, "But they need me to meet them in Fresno, and I know that you are going to ask if this is some kind of set up, in all honesty it might be...but if it means that I'm just one step closer to finding her, then it's a chance I'm going to have to take."

"No, I understand...but you shouldn't go alone, so I'm going with you."

"Maria..."

"Randal Keith Orton, I am coming with you!"

She walked to the back of the car and forcefully opened up the trunk and threw her bags on top of mine. I sighed, slightly defeated and walked to the passengers side opening her door for her, she kissed my cheek as she entered and closed her door.

The ride over there was fairly quiet, I still hadn't told her about Samantha and myself meeting for the first time in seven months. But something tells me that she already knows about it, I can literally feel her eyes digging into me from her seat. "Randy...why couldn't you just tell me that you were going to meet her?"

I sighed, I guess I should have seen this one coming, "How would you have liked me to bring that one up? 'Hey honey, I can't spend the day with you and my daughter because I'm going to meet with my ex-wife for some breakfast.'"

"No, you could have just said that she called wanting to meet with you," she leaned over and placed her hand on my arm, "Would I have gotten mad? Of course I would have, she broke your heart and turned Alanna's little world upside down. But I know that you and Alanna deserve answers, and Samantha is the only person who could have given you those answers."

"So basically..."

"So basically, I could have told you a million times not to go, but I know that you would have gone anyway..." She sighed and bit down on her lip, "All that matters now is getting Alanna back here with you, where she belongs."

I nodded in agreement, "And I promise once we get all of this behind us, there will be no more secrets or lies. I'm going to be one hundred percent honest with you from here on out."

She stuck out her little finger and put it next to mine, "Pinky promise?"

I laughed and twisted my pinky around hers, "Pinky promise."

**==00oo00==**

I've been laying in bed for hours staring up at the ceiling, despite Maria forcing me to take some sleeping pills I haven't been able to sleep a wink all night. She on the other hand was sleeping like a baby curled up next to me, wearing my 'Legend Killer Tour' shirt; somehow she managed to get it in hot pink instead of the generic black.

This anonymous caller has been eating at me ever since we hung up, what if this really is some kind of hoax? What if tomorrow morning, when I meet up with him he just takes my money and runs? I really hope that I'm not screwing this up.

"Hmm...Randy, if you...move one more time...I will punch you..."

Half smiling I turned my head slightly towards her, "Sorry...I just can't sleep."

"Obviously." She reached over and switched on the bedside lamp, "Those cheap sleeping pills didn't seem to work." Maria rested her elbows softly on my chest and sighed, "Still thinking about that phone call you got earlier?"

"Yeah, I'm just really hoping that it's not some hoax..."

"It could be...but like you said, if it brings you one step closer to getting Alanna back where she belongs then it's worth a shot, right?"

I reached up and gently brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Yes, even though you just repeated what I said earlier; you always seem to be right."

"That's just how I roll.." she smiled sheepishly and kissed me, "Now you have two hours to get some sleep, so do it!"

I nodded my head and switched the lamp back off, "Night 'Ria."

"Goodnight Randal."

**==00oo00==**

"Come on get here already!"

I hit the back of my head against the SUV repeatedly, I was pulled over at a rest area about five miles out of Fresno. My anonymous caller sent me a text telling me the place to meet him at, he requested that I come alone, but I'm no fool; Maria was sitting in the passenger seat holding the briefcase of money.

Just as I was about to give up all hope and leave, I saw a navy colored truck coming my way. My heart started racing when they pulled over next to my SUV. I could hardly see the person driving, their windows were tinted to the point where it should be illegal. I walked in between both vehicles and placed my hands in my pocket, he climbed out of his truck and walked towards me.

"Do you have the goods?"

I shrugged, "Depends...where's my daughter?"

"She's in the backseat, give me the money."

Putting my Oakley's on top of my head, I closed the gap between us, "Look you are in no position to be making demands, I want to see my daughter now...or I'm taking my money and I'm leaving." Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, pulling it out I read what was on it.

**Sender: 'Ria**

_It's done, cops should be here in less than five minutes._

I smiled and placed the phone back into my pocket, "You see, the cops should be here at any moment, so if you're a smart man you'll get my daughter and you'll give her back to me."

"You called the cops man?" he frantically ran his fingers through his hair, "You weren't supposed to call anyone! Did you really think I wasn't going to give her to you or something? Because I swear that I was!"

"Funny how your demeanor changes huh? You see I'm a smart man, when you say 'come alone' I never come alone, now if you had said 'bring someone with you' I probably would have come alone. See I like to do the exact opposite of what people tell me to do..." I grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him around, "Now just walk over to that truck of yours and give me my daughter!"

"Samantha! Samantha! Bring her out!"

The back door opened up and Samantha stepped out holding Alanna in her arms. If my heart wasn't held back by flesh and bones, I'm pretty sure that it would have jumped right out of my chest. I pushed the guy to the side and ran over towards her.

"Alanna! Come here sweetie..." I reached over and took her away from Samantha, "Are you okay?' I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. I glared over at Sam, "What were you thinking? Just taking her like that...God I can't believe how immature and selfish you are being!"

"What do you expect me to do Randy? I have nothing now...do you have the money?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"How is that his problem?"

I looked to the side and saw Maria standing at my side, "'Ria, baby..."

"Now Randy...let me talk." She gently pushed me back and stood in front of me, "You did this to yourself Samantha, and in all honesty you don't deserve a man like Randy or a daughter like Alanna. You walked out on this family...so don't be giving him any guilt trip lady."

"And who are you to be telling me about my husband?"

"That's _ex_-husband now, and I happen to be his girlfriend and it would make our lives a whole lot easier if you would just leave us alone!"

Before I had time to stop her, Maria's fist connected with Samantha's jaw, "That's for leaving Alanna by herself!" she then delivered a swift kick to her mid-section, "That's for calling _my _boyfriend!" and then she punched her again, "And that's for stealing Alanna away from us!"

I heard cop sirens coming down the street,"Hey Maria, I think you should stop beating the hell out of her – even though it's fairly entertaining, but I don't need to getting thrown in jail for assault."

She fixed her hair and stepped back, "Sorry...I just got a little out of control."

"I'd actually say a lot..."

"Would you like to join her down there?"

I shook my head, "No...let's just get out of here."

She stepped over Samantha and grabbed Alanna's things from the backseat of the truck, and then grabbed onto my arm. I nodded my headed in the direction of the cops as they placed the handcuffs on the guy, then on Samantha.

I got Alanna situated in her booster seat and stared at her for awhile, I leaned my forehead against hers as I tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I felt Maria lay her arm across my shoulders and her lips against my cheek.

Finally things were back to way they were supposed to be.

**==00oo00==**

_GUYS! I'm really sorry about the longest wait in the world! I just had things pop up out of nowhere...and work was killing me! But I seriously hope that this chapter made up for the wait, so just tell me what you think!_

_Oh, and I'm going to leave my poll for Mickie and John's baby names up for a couple more chapters, so if you haven't voted yet...do it! =) But I'll be letting you know when I take it down for good._

_And I know I said that I would do this...but do any of you think that you could write me a one-shot to one of the Backstreet Boy's songs? I don't care which song you use...they are all classics! You can use me/a Diva/my OC Emily (Her info is on my profile)/or a character that you make up! I would really appreciate it, and I'll love you till the end of forever! :)_

_Thanks for the continuous love and support of this story, you guys are awesome!_

_Bundles of love,  
__Cristi_


	14. Broken Heart Again

_So I didn't get to many reviews on my last chapter...I really hope that I didn't let you guys down or something._

"_You keep givin' me joy, you keep givin' me happiness, you keep givin' me hope, you keep givin' me everything I wish. You keep holdin' me up when I'm about to fall, and if even all of that was not enough...you keep givin' me love."_

**==00oo00==**

A couple weeks had passed since all that drama went down with Samantha and according to the grapevine she had been put on probation for two years, which I thought was just like getting a slap on the hand; but that's the law for you right?

It was Friday morning, the three of us were staying at Maria's downtown Chicago condo. We had exactly two days until Night of Champions, which was going to be held in nearby Rosemont, Illinois. Our flight to Chicago was delayed a couple hours, so we didn't arrive at her place until around three in the morning. So as you can imagine I was not in the mood to be woken up a mere six hours later.

"Randy...Randy, wake up!"

"Mmm...what?" I lazily roll over on my side and slowly open my eyes, "Is Alanna alright?"

"Yeah of course she's alright, we just need to clean up before my parents get here!" she yanked the blankets off of me and grabbed both of my arms, "Come on!"

"Sweetheart, you haven't been home in a couple months so I'm pretty sure that there isn't much cleaning up to do." After shaking the sleep from my head my eyes widen, "Wait what do you mean _before _your parents get here?"

"Well honey they are coming over to make breakfast, I told you this the other day didn't I?"

"No, I think you forgot to mention that..." I watched as she hastily changed into another set of clothes and put some make up on, "What am I supposed to say? Do they even know that you and I are together? And if so, do they know that I have a child?"

"Hey hey Captain Questions, they do know that I have a boyfriend...they just don't know it's you..." walking over to me she sat down on my lap, "But I'm sure once they meet you, they'll fall in love...just like I did."

"I sincerely hope that your dad doesn't fall in love like you did...that would be extremely awkward."

"Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter and get ready, they'll be here any minute."

"Well wait...what should I expect?"

"You'll just have to wait and see..." she stated in a sing song voice as she skipped towards the door, "I'll go and get Alanna ready...so you should get yourself ready, I know you want to make a good impression on them!"

**==00oo00==**

"Randal Keith Orton, will you stop pacing you're making me nervous!"

"I'm making you nervous?" I pull my phone out of my pocket and check the time, "Do you realize that in about twenty minutes I am going to have to meet your parents? I'm the one that should be nervous!"

She sat Alanna down on the living room floor and walked over to me, "Baby, there is nothing to be nervous about...besides the fact that they might not like you...but other than that, just be yourself and everything will work out."

"_**Here she comes again like good medicine..."**_

I watched as Maria hurried over to the kitchen counter in her knee high leopard knee highs, their clicking seemed to rattle my brain a bit as she picked up her phone and spoke, "Hey Mom!" her voice filled with happiness, "Yeah, Randy's here and he is super excited to meet you guys..."

Her voice began to fade out as I felt my teeth clench nervously and my muscles begin to tense up. My eyes flickered over to where Alanna was playing with her building blocks, I just hoped that Maria's family would accept us...because I really didn't want to have to end our relationship.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Orton? Maria would never let that happen...would she?"_

"You'll be here soon? Great!" Maria's voice flooded back through my ears, "I love you too, see you guys really soon!"

She placed her phone back on counter and then her eyes met mine, hers were mixed with understanding and confidence, "They'll be here soon," she flashes her bright white teeth as she walks over to me and kisses me lightly.

Just then we heard a loud knock on the front door, and her black lab Vador started to bark.

"Be on your best behavior," she joked as her manicured finger tips graze over my still tense jawline and suddenly, I felt all my stress ease over.

**==00oo00==**

The initial meeting went rather well her father, Adam, was a tall, light skinned man, he had light brown eyes and a deep – Mr. McMahon like voice. He was the one I was the most nervous to meet even though I was a professional wrestler, the man looked like he could break me if I made one wrong move. Surprisingly he just shook my hand and walked into the kitchen – though that could have been because he had groceries in his arms.

Susan, her mom, was a tall, slim woman. From the first quick glance I got of her, I could immediately tell that Maria got a majority of her looks from her mother. She had the same green eyes, skin color, and light brown hair, and glowing smile. Our introduction was a little more friendlier than the one with Adam had been; but I can't win them all now can I?

Her brother Bill, look exactly like his dad although I do think that he was a little more built than Adam. He also had a bit more of a sense of humor, he of course had to poke fun at my tattoos...if I wasn't in such a good mood, I would have definitely RKO'd him to the floor.

You want to talk about twins? Take a look at Maria's sister Jenny, they looked exactly alike, she still had the light brown hair that Maria had when she first started in the WWE. She was definitely more welcoming than every other member of the family, she literally jumped into my arms. Afterwards she emptied the backpack she had on, and revealed the many different toys she had brought for Alanna.

**==00oo00==**

"So how long have you and my sister been together?" Jenny and I were sitting out on Maria's back porch watching Alanna play on the swings with Bill; Maria and her parent's were inside making breakfast.

"About four months... If I'm thinking right it'll be five in a couple weeks."

"And you are treating her right, aren't you?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes Jenny I am treating her right... Like a queen if you must know."

"Good," she smiled, "She deserves nothing but the best... Lord knows that she's been in too many bad relationships."

I looked over as she rested her chin on her knees, something inside of me made me feel a little sad, I had never known about any of Maria's relationships before she joined the WWE. It wouldn't hurt to ask would it? "What do you mean?"

"Her first boyfriend... I was still young, but I remember when she would babysit me he would come over after my parent's left..." her voice cracked a little as I saw tears start to fill her eyes, "One time they got in an argument... he made me go in my room, but I could hear them... she would be yelling for him to stop, and she was crying..."

"He...hit her?"

She slowly nodded, "But she wouldn't leave him! They stayed together until he had to move her Senior year... she put up with that crap for four years, she made me promise that I would never be in that kind of relationship.. and so far I've managed to keep that promise."

"Well that's good Jen," I gently patted her shoulder, "You know you have me now, I'm a pretty good listener... and plus if there is ever a guy who needs an attitude adjustment, just let me know."

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready!"

I caught Alanna in my arms as she ran towards me from the swings, getting up we followed Jenny into the house. Suddenly I felt a strong hand touch my shoulder, I looked back and saw Bill standing there, "Hey man, what's up?"

"Look... just a warning, watch out for Pops. He's a bit... overprotective of Maria."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

"Randy, seriously he's not a big fan of you having a kid." He let out a deep sigh, "He thinks that you are dragging Maria into a situation that she doesn't need to be a part of." He never gave me a chance to reply as he walked into the house.

**==00oo00==**

I've never been a part of an awkward breakfast before, everyone was just staring at each other, Adam made me sit in between him and Susan. Here I am a six-foot-four, two-hundred forty five pound man, who has been on national television since I was twenty three and sitting between my girlfriend's parents is freaking me out.

"So Randy..." I looked over just as Adam's brown eyes met my blue ones, "How much longer do you plan on dragging my daughter along in this relationship?"

"Excuse me? I'm not dragging Maria along in anything."

"Oh really? So my daughter just up and decided to leave her boyfriend for a man with a...child?"

I felt my hands start to clench up in fists, I've trained myself to hide my mean side outside of the ring, and I'm usually pretty good at it, but then again no one has ever brought Alanna into an argument.

"For your information, Maria knew what she was getting into when we started out... so don't sit here and bring my daughter into something she doesn't need to be brought into."

He rolled his eyes, "All I'm saying is that Maria has her whole life ahead of her, and she doesn't need to be worrying about some kid who isn't even hers..."

I never gave him a chance to finish his sentence, in fact I don't even know what I was doing but I felt myself losing control. The only thing that stopped me from ending him was Maria grabbing me by the arm and pulling me outside.

"Randy...what was that?"

The look in her eyes made me hate myself, "Maria... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that it just... happened."

"It just happened? That's your great explanation for attacking my father?" she frantically ran her fingers through her hair, "You've crossed the line... and I don't think that I can forgive you this time."

"What are you saying?"

Sighing deeply her eyes met mine, "I'm saying that I don't think we should be together anymore... at least not right now."

"Maria... no, don't do this please."

She gently pushed me away, "Sorry Randy, but I really think that you should go."

With that she walked back into the house and left me standing there just as rain started to fall from the sky. After a couple more minutes I walk in, water dripping down my face no one was in the house; I'm guessing that they took Adam to the hospital. The only person that was inside the house was Alanna who was taking a nap on the couch.

I didn't know exactly how to feel as I threw my clothes into my duffel bag, losing two women that I care about in the span of four months isn't something I'm proud of. But rest assured that I am not going to let Maria get too far away from me, we deserve each other.

And I'll do everything in my power to make her see that.

**==00oo00==**

_FINALLY! Oh, I've tried for weeks to get this chapter done but nothing would come to me! Thankfully I have a great friend in Shelly, who helped a lot with getting this chapter rolling... YOU ARE AMAZING! =)_

_Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know how you think in your review!_

_Oh and I totally guessed on what her mom, dad, and brother look like... the only person I found a picture of was her little sister Jenny._

_Love you bunches, _

_Cristi_


	15. I Keep On Lovin' You

_Haaaaaaaaaaaappy Halloweeeeeeeeeeen! =)_

_Or post-Halloween, seeing as I don't know when I will actually have this story posted... hope everyone had a fun and safe day! I unfortunately had to work so I didn't get to enjoy much of it, but I did get to see my nephews in their costumes. :) So cute!_

_My trip my Massachusetts was great, I didn't want to come home! But sadly all good things must come to an end... and I was thrown back into this drama that I call my family... FML. :/ But whatever I suppose...anyway, on with the story._

_So I'm just going to fill you in on what I plan on doing with this chapter, because I don't want to cause any type of confusion... but know that if I do confuse you, feel free to message me and ask me anything! :)_

_Since I didn't want to make Randy and Maria – or Mandy :) a break up one day and make up the next day type of couple I have made the decision to have them not have any contact with each other, meaning no texts, calls, or even seeing each other. Since the last time I have them seeing each other was in September a couple days before 'Night of Champions', I have planned a little Halloween party for the entire company... :) Hopefully that's a good enough explanation, but if not just message me!_

"_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go... I don't wanna make you face this world alone..." – 'Incomplete' by The Backstreet Boys_

**==00oo00==**

It's been a month, a whole entire month since I've talked to Maria... hell I haven't even seen her since the incident at her house. I called her the day afterward, I had cooled off by then, but apparently she hadn't because she didn't answer. In my voice mail I told her that I would pay for any medical expenses that her dad received... but – through Mickie, she said that Adam's insurance covered it.

One would expect me to get over her pretty quickly, seeing that we only dated for four months. And when I really think about it, I guess I should... I got over Samantha in two months and we were married with a child.

I haven't slept in days, I guess I had grown too used to having Maria sleep beside me... her arm always lazily draped over my waist, mine around her shoulders. Her vanilla scented hair in my face, the way she would wake me up every morning, God she was amazing.

It's hard walking down the hallways at arena's and such, everything I see whether an equipment box or just a corner, I remember the motivational speeches she would give to me before a match and her famous back massages when I came back through the curtain.

John and Mickie kept telling me to give her some time, but how much time could she possibly need? She should have at least let me apologize in person by now. Alanna's asked about her a couple times, I honestly didn't know how to explain it to her... and besides she was too young to understand it right now anyway.

The only other thing that kept me going – other than Alanna, was having the WWE Championship around my waist. And beating every member of the Nexus helped release some of the anger I had boiling inside of myself, but even then I was reminded of the cold hard truth when I came back to an empty locker room.

The very same room I was in right now, I have a tag match tonight with Truth against Stu Bennett – or Wade Barrett as you might know him as, and his Nexus buddy David Otunga... just to make things interesting John is the special guest referee. To be honest with you, I'm not even focusing on this upcoming match, my mind is too caught up on Maria _again _it's like every time I think that I've forgotten about her, her green eyes pop back into my mind... almost like she's teasing me with what I should still have.

A soft knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, "Uh, come in."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw John walk in wearing his usual purple attire, "Hey Randy... you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah definitely, I think I have a couple new moves I'm going to use tonight... and some tricks up my sleeve, but of course that's a given." I kept my voice low, so that he could barely hear me over the sound of the fan I had going.

"You plan on taking that bottle of liquor out there with you? Is that one of the new moves you are going to be using?"

My blue eyes slowly moved up and met his, I could tell that he was disappointed in me, the Randy Orton he knew would have been drinking a cup of Mickie's famous sweet tea before a match... instead of America's famous Jack Daniels.

"John I – I only had one drink that's all." I was lying and he knew it, "Alright fine, it was just to numb the pain John I swear..."

"The pain? C'mon Randy... I understand that you've been down and out since this whole thing went down but..."

"But what John? I need to get over it already? Huh, do I just need to get up and go back to the fun loving Randy I was a month ago?" I rub my temple and sighed, "Well guess what? I can't do that, I've tried and I just can't!"

Shaking his head slowly, "That's not what I meant Randy... but you can't keep tearing yourself apart like this. I've never ever seen you like this man, you haven't talked to anyone about it and I hardly see you around anymore."

"Hmm... maybe that's because I don't want people to see me like this John!" I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes, "I can't help that I miss her... I need her more than I've ever needed someone in my entire life."

"Well do you want to know what I miss Randy? I miss my best friend and seeing my niece everyday..."

He just had to say that didn't he? "I know that... but unfortunately unless Maria will talk to me you won't be getting any of those for a while."

His blue eyes lightened up a bit, "Hey do you remember when you got in that huge fight will Mickie a couple years back?" He continued after I nodded, "I mean she wouldn't talk to you or even look your way!"

"Yes... I remember that, now what is your point?"

"Well the way you got her to talk to you again was by writing her an apology letter and she was like 'oh Randy I forgive you... blah blah blah.'" For a moment I see his trademark grin start to appear on his face.

I shook my head, "Okay, I see where you are going with this one... but I already know that it's not going to work, since for one I wasn't deeply in love with Mickie when we had that fight and two Maria deserves more than a damn piece of paper."

"Oh, but it wouldn't be just any piece of paper Randal, it would be a piece of paper with your handwriting on it..." he nodded and began to get up, once he was at the door he turned back, "Besides it wouldn't hurt to try right?"

"Damn it, I hate when you are right Cena."

"Ah, but I don't Orton... I'll see you in the ring."

**==00oo00==**

I hate apologizes, Grandpa always used to say, "Never apologize boy... it's a sign of weakness." And for a long time I lived by that simple phrase, that is until the day I heard him apologizing to my Grandma. When I confronted him about it he responded with, "Always apologize to the women you love, because odds are they are the ones making you weak in the first place."

**Dearest Maria,**

**Hey how are you doing?**

Whoa whoa, dearest Maria? Am I from the seventies or something? That's the last time I'm asking Google for help. Now c'mon Orton, just be yourself!

**Maria, **

**Did you know that our fans call us 'Mandy'? Eh, I guess 'Raria' wouldn't roll off the tongue as well huh? **

**Sorry, that was cheesy, it's just... I don't know where to start... I guess I can begin by saying that I am no good at apologizing...although I'm sure just about everyone knows that by now... But seriously, I am so sorry for all the pain and hurt that I caused you last month, I have no idea what came over me, and I know it was absolutely crazy for me to do. You have been telling me since mine and Samantha's divorce was finalized, to be the bigger person, give Alanna a good example as an intelligent and level headed adult and that day, I failed at all of that... I miss you uncontrollably, I cannot stop thinking about how much I really did hurt you and that hurts me. Alanna's been asking for you, everyday, I don't know how to tell her whether or not we'll ever see you again.. I love you, Maria, I do; you're equally matched with my daughter and without you there, I feel like part of my life is missing. How am I supposed to make any plans, when I still don't even understand if you are ever going to come back home to me? I won't beg you to come back into our lives, but do know that I am being brutally honest when I say that I am so sorry, My door is always open, and you can always call my cell for anything, even just as a friendly gesture. **

**Love, Randy.**

There the deed is done, now how the hell am I supposed to get this to her?

"Knock knock!" I moved my gaze towards the door where I saw John and Mickie walking through the door with some take out food.

"I could have been naked you know..."

"Oh ha ha, you naked with Alanna in the next room? You wouldn't..." John stated as he started putting the food on the table, "Or would you? Because that might be a problem when you babysit for us and such."

"No dude, I wouldn't be naked in front of kids. That's just... gross." Folding up the letter, I hop off of the chair and head towards them, "Hey Micks, do you think you can give this to Maria the next time you see her?"

"Uh, yeah sure... next time I see her." She smiled genuinely and placed the paper in her pocket, "So Randy I bet you are wondering why we came to visit you."

"Hm, I'm going to go with to bring me some Chinese?"

"Well yes and no," John stated in between bites of his egg rolls, "We came to bring you and Alanna your costumes for the Halloween party this weekend."

I nearly choked on my noodles as I laughed, "Costumes? C'mon guys you know that I don't dress up... ever."

"Ah but this year you do!" Mickie smiled as she started going through a bag that she had placed on the chair next to her, "It's going to be great, we are all going as characters from the Toy Story movie!"

My face fell as I saw the costume that she handed me, "Oh god no..."

**==00oo00==**

I feel ridiculous, guys that fear me in the ring are laughing at me! I even think that I saw Otunga crack a smile; trust me he'll get in when we have our match at the house show scheduled next week. And he knows it too.

You are all probably wondering what I'm dressed up as, right? Out of all the Toy Story characters they could have picked out for me, they just had to pick Woody, not manly space alien fighter Buzz, but little Sheriff Woody. The nerve of these people. Alanna on the other hand got to be one of those adorable green aliens, and everybody loved her.

John and Mickie were dressed up like the Barbie and Ken dolls from the third installment of the Toy Story saga, and they of course were a big hit.

Despite the feel good atmosphere of the party, I couldn't help but notice that Maria was no where to be seen... not on the dance floor, at the bar, or at any of the tables that were spread about the room. It seemed that everyone else was their except her, hell even some of the past WWE employees were there... I know that Mickie gave her my letter, so is her not showing up her answer for me?

I shook the thought out of my head as I pick Alanna up and walked towards the bar, I knew she'd show up... she has to. I placed Alanna on the seat next to me and ordered myself a beer and an apple juice for her, just then I felt someone tap my shoulder...

"Uncle Matt!"

I laughed as Alanna threw herself into Matt's arms, "Hey Randy..can you guess what I am?"

I took a drink of my beer as I looked at him, he had on a long gray beard with a ivory colored robe, with brown sandals, "Uh, Evan Almighty?"

He slowly picked up his index finger, "Actually I was going for Jesus... but I like your idea better!" He smiled, "Anyway I didn't just come over here for social hour Woody, there is someone over by the DJ booth who asked me to come get you for them... so I'll watch Alanna while you go do whatever it is you have to do."

I rose an eyebrow, someone waiting for me? He nodded as though he was reading my mind, I placed my drink on the counter as I made my way through my drunk co-workers towards the DJ booth at the front of the room.

_Love takes the patience of Job  
__That's what my Mama always said  
__Faith is the belief in something more than what you know  
__That's what the good book says_

"May I have this dance?"

I turned my head slightly and saw Maria standing next to me in a very form fitting 'Jessie the Cowgirl' costume, she looked like she had just walked out of a magazine. I was truly at a loss for words, hell I could barely manage to nod my head in agreement.

_You gotta play the cards you got  
__Who knows what fate is holding  
__At times you gotta go  
__Without knowing where you're going_

She smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pull herself closer to me, I placed my hands on her hips, chills ran up and down my spine when I felt her breath on my skin. Jesus I have missed this woman so much.

_That's why I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you  
__Through the baby don't leave me's  
__And never will again's  
__And I promise to's, I keep on lovin' you_

_Lord knows we've had our share of fights  
__Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs  
__We've had plenty and then some  
__Of baby I'm gone's and turnarounds_

"I've missed you Maria... so much." Don't start crying Randy... please.

She lifted her head slightly and looked me in the eyes, "I've missed you too Randy.. and I'm sorry for ignoring you for so long, I just really needed my space... and I just want to thank you for giving that space to me, I know that it was killing you."

"Yeah... it was killing me." I smiled, "But I would have waited a million years if that's how much time you needed. I mean I would have been old and wrinkly but I would still love you."

_Sometimes I swear it might be easier  
__To throw in the towel  
__Someday we're gonna look back  
__And say look at us now_

_That's why I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you  
__Through the baby don't leave me's  
__And never will again's  
__And I promise to's_

_I keep on lovin' you, I keep on lovin' you  
__Through the I take it backs  
__I didn't mean it like that's  
__I'd never hurt you's, oh, I keep on lovin' you_

**==00oo00==**

_So super sorry that it took me so long to get this posted! But I hope that it was worth the wait, I'll be posting any visuals for this chapter on my profile; so check them out!_

_Music credit goes to Mrs. Reba McEntire for the use of her song "I Keep On Lovin' You". :)_

_'Uncle Matt' is the lovable Evan Bourne. :) And the neice John is referring to is Alanna... just in case you guys were wondering! :D_

_And a ginormus thank you to Shelliosity who helped me with Randy's apology letter! I would not have finished this chapter if it weren't for her! :D_

_Much Love,  
__Cristi_


	16. Freak The Freak Out

_Hope everybody had a wonderfully awesome Thanksgiving! (:_

"_'Cause you are my best friend, you are where my heart is, and I know at the day's end... I get to come home to you." – I Get To Come Home To You by John Michael Montgomery _

**==00oo00==**

"_Your time is up... my time is now, you can't see me... my time is now..."_

"Randy... Randy answer your phone!"

I felt Maria nudging my ribcage, the last thing I wanted to do was hear about one of John's late night experiments. He hadn't been getting any sleep since Mickie was getting closer and closer to delivery, and his sleepless nights usually led to some kind of disaster. But nonetheless I reached my hand out from under my blanket and grabbed my BlackBerry off of my bedside desk.

"What did you ruin this time John?" I could faintly hear him mumbling on the other end of the line; geez Mickie must've really gotten after him for whatever he did this time, "Yo John! What's going on man? I'm trying to get my sleep on."

"Oh gosh Randal!" He breathed heavily into his receiver, sounding almost as though he had just gotten done running a couple miles, "Mickie... labor... now!"

"Mickie labor now?" I sit up and turn on my lamp as I shake the cobwebs out of my head, "Wait, Mickie's in labor?"

"Uh duh! And I don't know what to do! I mean I've never ever had to do this kind of thing before... I need your help man!" I could only imagine the frantic look on his face, I know how he can get when he has no control over situations that are thrown his way.

"Okay listen to me," I took a deep breath as I started grabbing some clothes from my dressers, I could see Maria sitting up in our bed staring at me confused, "Listen get Mickie in the backseat of your truck and make sure that she's comfortable, pack clothes – especially clothes for the babies when you guys bring them home, toothbrushes, all the sanitary things she might need, now when Samantha went into labor with Alanna I took an iPod with us so that she could listen to music while in the process."

I could hear him shuffling to get all the things that I was mentioning, I even heard the whispered curses he was saying to himself, "Okay I got everything, now what?"

"Just calm down..." I put the phone on speaker so that I could finish getting dressed, "Just take Mickie to the hospital, Maria and I will get everything else settled... we'll meet you there in a few minutes alright?"

"Okay okay... Please hurry, I'm freaking out man... freaking out!"

With that I heard the dial tone go off, he had hung up on me... God I just hope he doesn't put him or his babies in danger. Once I got myself situated I look over at Maria, who was getting herself dressed, "Okay Randy, you go get Alanna and I'll take care of everything else; okay?"

Alanna; damn in all my haste I had completely forgotten that my parents had brought Alanna back to us before we had gotten on the flight to Massachusetts. I kissed her cheek as I walked over to the bed that Alanna was sleeping on, since I didn't want to wake her up just yet so I walked over to her backpack and placed a change of clothes inside of it. Once everything was taken care of, I wrapped her in a blanket and headed towards the door. John and Mickie had let us sleep in their pool house, since we had a show in Boston that week.

"The car seats and all the baby stuff is still in the back of the car right babe?"

"Yeah, everything is in there... gosh I'm so excited! Are you?" She flashed her brilliant white teeth my way as she turned the knob on the door.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yeah, of course I'm excited... I just hope that John has calmed down a little, the last thing that Mickie needs is him freaking out when she's about to give birth."

She rubbed my lower back sympathetically, she also knew about how John could freak out in situations he couldn't control. Hell the last time he couldn't control anything, he nearly burned my house down.

As soon as she opened up the door she clung tightly onto my arm as we headed into the cold Massachusetts weather. We both grimaced as the cold Massachusetts air hit our faces, we could see a thin layer of snow forming on the sidewalk. I hated snow... I mean it was great the first couple of weeks, but it does get pretty tiring having to shovel it out of the driveway every morning.

We arrived at my SUV a seconds later, opening the door to the backseat I placed Alanna in her car seat and snugly fastened the seat belts around her. Gosh this little girl could sleep through Armageddon if she needed to. I smiled lightly – I know I would do the same exact thing if I were given the opportunity, I kissed her forehead lightly before quietly shutting the door and climbing in the driver's seat.

**==00oo00==**

The drive down to the Anna Jaques Hospital – the hospital John and Mickie had picked out if this precise thing were to happen, was a long one, it was technically only five miles away from West Newbury but with all the night crawlers going through the city it took a while.

But finally after all the swerving in and out of traffic, and occasionally honking my horn out of frustration we finally arrived at the hospital, parked near the entrance and headed inside. There were pictures of newborn babies and their families hung up on the walls; even a small bulletin board with polaroids of the mothers that had been in that facility was next to the receptionist desk.

We walked up to the desk where a older, brunette woman who was typing away on her computer, "Excuse me ma'am?" I continued when the woman fixed her gray eyes on my blue ones, "Yeah, we're looking for Mickie James.. she and her boyfriend should have came through here a few minutes ago."

She shuffled through some papers in her binder before she settled on a page, "Ah yes, Ms. James if you will just walk down this hallway and take a right, she is in room 112 at the very end of the hall."

Maria intertwined our fingers as she led the way down the said hallway, and took the directions that were given to us. And sure enough we were at Mickie's room a few moments later, I adjusted Alanna in my arms and knocked a couple times on the door. I opened the door after a muffled _come in _from the other side of the door invited us in.

The inside of that delivery room, looked for like a room in a Presidential suite in a hotel. There was a big leather recliner in the corner of the room, I'm guessing for John to go to sleep on later on. It had the carriage that the baby would be placed in right next to Mickie's bed, and it also looked like she had her own personal bathroom on the other side of the room.

John looked like a disaster, the color was completely drained from his face... and he looked like he hadn't slept in days – which he probably hadn't. He was rocking back and forth in his seat, holding a sleeping Mickie's hand. I laid Alanna down on the recliner and then walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder, "John let's talk in the hallway man."

After he kissed Mickie on the cheek he slowly headed out the door, I instructed Maria to take his spot until we both came back and followed behind him. He was leaning against a railing and slowly began banging the back of his head against the wall, Lord this wasn't going to be an easy task.

"How are you holding up man?"

It took him a while to answer me, I could see him clenching his jaw as well as his fist against his side, "What if... I'm not ready to be a father?" his voice was barely above a whisper, "I mean, I love Mickie and I love our life together, but... what if I can't be a good father? What if that is the _one _thing that I'm not able to do well in life?"

I shook my head and stood next to him, "John, I _know _you and I know that you are going to be a great father... I mean I see how you are around Alanna, hell I see how you are with every single kid in the WWE Universe." I held up my hand to stop him from responding to me, "Now I know that this is a totally different situation, but you can adapt to it man! Look at me for example, I was twenty eight when Alanna was born and I was in no way ready to be a dad.. but trust me man every time you hold those kids in your arms, all these doubts you have... they'll be gone."

He took off his camouflage hat – one that he had gotten at last year's Tribute to the Troops – and turned his eyes to look in my direction, "You know Randal, I can't believe that out of the two of us _you _are the rational, voice of reason one." He shook his head, "But yeah, I guess your right... I'm just getting cold feet right now."

I laugh lightly, "Well one of us has to be... and you wear purple all the time, so everybody knows that it can't be you." I embraced him in a quick man hug, "Everything's gonna work out just fine, now let's get back in that room."

**==00oo00==**

It's three hours later and I have managed to down three pots of coffee on my own, Maria and John took Alanna down to the cafeteria to get some food in her cranky system. That left Mickie – who had been falling in and out of sleep – and I in the room alone for about an hour or so.

The doctor that was supposed to be checking in on her ever so often was still on her way back from some sort of vacation; but every now and then a nurse would walk in to see in there was anything she needed or wanted. Thankfully Mickie wasn't awake on most of those occasions, because if she wasn't – well we'd have to find a new hospital to have these babies in.

I was watching reruns of the cartoon 'Spongebob Squarepants' when I felt Mickie's warm hand enclose around my arm. "Hey girl, you need something?" I turned the lowered the volume of the lovable sponge's voice and turned in my seat, facing her.

She shifted a bit in her bed before she answered me, "I'm not going to have these babies tonight am I?" Her voice was uneasy, it almost sounded as though she was a bit disappointed in herself.

"Well no... mostly because it is now six in the morning, so it's impossible to have those kiddos at night." The smile that started to creep on my face quickly went away when she glared at me, "Sorry.. I was just trying to make you smile, what I meant to say was that you might or might not have them tonight.. you don't want rush this process."

She shut her eyes and sighed deeply, "I just want to stop being fat already." She laughed and placed her hand on her stomach, "I can't wait until I can fit into my size two blue jeans again! But seriously though, why is it taking so long... this never happened to Samantha, did it?"

I bit down on my bottom lip – honestly I could barely remember the night Alanna was born, I had been drinking when I got the call from my dad that she had just been taken into the hospital. "Uh.. well..." I scratched the back of my head, "No, it didn't happen to her.. but Micks she wasn't pregnant with twins, maybe they just take a little more time. I mean there is_ two _of them inside of you."

"I guess you're right Orton... where's everyone else?" She propped herself up on her elbows, "John didn't run away did he?"

I couldn't help but laugh at what Mickie would have done to him, if he had indeed tried to run away. "No, you should know that I would not have let him get very far... He and Maria took Alanna down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat; they should be back up pretty soon."

Just then a woman wearing a white coat walked into the room, "Hello Ms. James, my name is Dr. Carson so sorry for the long wait." She flashed a quick smile as she slipped her hands into a pair a latex gloves, "Do you have any idea how much you are dilated?"

"No ma'am, the nurses never checked that.. they would just make sure that I was comfortable."

She simply nodded as she sat herself in a stool, readying herself to check everything out. I don't know why but Mickie began tightening her grip on my hand – geez I didn't know that she was so strong – I rubbed hers reassuringly. John really needs to hurry back.

Dr. Carson looked up at me a few moments later then back at Mickie, "Well I'm sorry to inform the both of you, but it doesn't look like you will be having your babies today." She got up and threw her gloves into the trash can, "You have had what we like to call, a false alarm."

"A false alarm? You're kidding me right?"

"Yeah doc, I mean she felt the contractions and everything... are you sure it's a false alarm?" I straightened up in my chair, I really didn't want Mickie to go home upset... the last thing she needed to do was be stressed out about _not _having these babies just yet.

"Those are called Braxton Hicks contractions, they feel exactly like regular contractions... but that is just your bodies way of getting ready to give birth, it's really nothing to worry about." She politely smiled, "Just sign a few release papers when you are ready to leave, and good luck!"

Not a second after she left did John, Maria and Alanna come through the door carrying some take out bags, "So what's the news? Am I going to become a dad today?" He was smiling from ear to ear, it actually hurt my heart knowing that I was about two seconds away from breaking his.

"Well... not exactly today, it was a false alarm."

His face dropped, "Oh thank God."

Mickie picked stood up from her bed, "What do you mean, _thank God_, John?"

Smiling as he walked over to the bag he had brought for the night, "I mean that I forgot to pack the babies clothes... unless of course you want them to wear my wrestling gear out of here."

Laughter filled the room – even Alanna put in a couple giggles – leave it to John to pack for a live event, rather than for the birth of his children. It only took a couple minutes for Mickie to figure everything out at the receptionist's desk.

Maria and I were waiting patiently outside the hospital, Alanna was resting her head on my shoulder when I felt Maria intertwine her fingers with mine, "Randy... do you ever think that one day that will be us? You know... having children of our own..."

I bit down on my bottom lip as I looked down at her, "Well hopefully that day won't be tomorrow... but yeah I've thought about it, and nothing... and I mean _nothing _would make me happier than in a few years, to have you give birth to my children."

**==00oo00==**

_Yahoo for finishing this chapter! :D :D I don't know if I have done this in a while, but here I go! I just want to take a second to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story thus far, this has been my saving grace this year; you know with all the drama with my family right now. I love you guys, you have no idea how much you mean to me! (:_

_Oh and my re-obsession with CM Punk has officially begun! =) I'm just going to throw this out there... someone should write a one-shot featuring him for me. ;)_

_Any who, you know what to do!_

_Love,  
__Cristi._


	17. That's Satisfied

_Whoop whoop, so glad that many of you liked my last chapter! I especially enjoyed the comments about John bringing his own bag, instead of one for the babies. (: Oooh, and wouldn't Randy and Maria's babies be uber cute? :D_

_I know some of you were a tad disappointed that Mickie didn't have the babies, but never fear! That chapter will be coming up shortly. :) I guess I can stop rambling and type the chapter now.. lol.. but before I do that, what do you guys think about Eddie's oldest daughter, Shaul, signing a contract with the WWE? I know I'm excited! :D :D_

"_I'd go anywhere for you, anywhere you ask me to. I'd do anything for you, anything you want me to." 'Anywhere For You' – The Backstreet Boys. :D_

**==00oo00==**

A couple days later, everything had came back to normal – or as normal as can be expected when dealing with the lives of WWE Superstars – Mickie was put on bed rest, John was driving everyone crazy, and Maria and I were getting ready to enjoy our first Christmas together as a... wait for it... _family. _

We were ordering stuff off the internet like mad men, everything from stocking stuffers to that ridiculous 'How to Train Your Dragon' life size dragon for John. I've really been getting into the Christmas spirit this year, probably because Samantha isn't sending me pictures of the rings and other expensive things that she wants me to buy for her.

Maria and I were currently in Chicago, packing her things into boxes and placing them inside a moving truck. That's right, Maria is moving in to my Saint Charles, Missouri home with me and Alanna. I figured that to be an actual family, we would have to live under the same roof; thankfully she felt the same way I did.

The only thing that sucked about this situation, is that due to bad weather there weren't going to be any flights leaving Chicago. So unfortunately we were going to have to follow the moving truck all the way to Missouri.

"'Ria, if we don't get on the road now we are going to lose the moving truck.."

She had been standing at the front door of her old house for the past ten minutes, I was under the impression that she was merely leaving her key for the realtor or something. But as I stepped closer I noticed that a couple tears had fallen out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I'm taking so long... it's just I've lived in this house for years, I didn't think that it would be this hard for me to leave." her arm draped lazily around my lower back as she laid her head on my shoulder, "So many memories..."

"Yeah.." I kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "But look at it this way, now you can make a bunch of new memories at your new house with..."

"My family?"

I felt a smile creep onto my face when she said that said, "Exactly... with your family. Now let's get out of here."

**==00oo00==**

The sun was setting when we finally pulled into my driveway, both of my girls had fell asleep once we had gotten out of the state of Illinois. So for most of the ride it was just me and a burned CD John had made me a couple years ago. It was pretty good, not really my style, but catchy and sometimes I found myself bobbing my head to the beat.

I didn't want to bother with the movers so I gave them enough money for a cab, to check into a hotel, and to get a cab back after we were done moving everything into the house. I carried Alanna up to her room first, tucked her in, kissed her cheek, and left her to keep sleeping. I walked back to the SUV and opened the passenger side, I leaned over and unbuckled her seat belt, I picked her up and began carrying her inside.

"I can walk you know..." Chills went up and down my spine when she whispered into my ear, "I'm not complaining or anything, just letting you know."

"I know you can babe, I just didn't want to wake you up." I walked upstairs and opened the door to my – I mean our – bedroom and laid her gently across the King size bed. "Besides we have a long day tomorrow, with unpacking all your stuff and decorating the house for Christmas."

"True... that should be bundles of fun," she rested her head on my arm as I laid behind her, "I think that John and Mickie have scheduled themselves to make an appearance."

"I thought Mickles Pickles was on bed rest?" I laughed, Mickie has always hated it when I call her that... but that never stopped me.

"Yeah but, she specifically said that there happens to be a bed here and she can rest once all the decorating is done.. besides it's only like a week until Christmas, we are going..."

"We are going where?" I looked over and saw that her eyes had closed and that she had fallen asleep on me. I softly kissed her cheek and turned off the bedside lamp, not soon afterwards did I close my own eyes and fall into a peaceful slumber.

**==00oo00==**

"It's the most wonderful time of the year... la la la la la la la la... I don't remember the rest of the words." My eyes fluttered open and I saw John outside placing a small Christmas tree on my balcony, "There's eggnog and pancakes, the WWE Universe is so full of cheer.."

"I for one think you've had too much eggnog and pancakes.. and it's only nine in the morning." I was now leaning against my door frame watching as he merrily got all the words wrong to the timeless Christmas classic, "Besides isn't it a little to early for you to be here anyway?"

"Alas it is never to early to be in the Christmas spirit! Just ask Mickie.. she forced me to put up her decorations the day after Thanksgiving." He smiled crookedly and walked over to me, "So you wanna go down and help me bring in all those boxes?"

"I suppose so." Once he left I quickly changed from my pajamas to a pair of jeans and an old high school t-shirt. When I got downstairs I was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Mickie, one on the lips from Maria, and a little giggle from Alanna – who happened to be tangled up in garland – definitely Twitter worthy.

Snow was beginning to fall when I walked outside and towards the moving truck, where John already had a few of the boxes sitting down on the sidewalk. The movers had also arrived and were helping him get things stacked up correctly. But to they stay to help bring them inside? Of course not, and they wonder why I didn't give them all the money in the world. Those jerks. It took a total of two trips from each of us to finally get all of her stuff inside the house, and by that time the ladies had already made breakfast and were patiently waiting for us to join them at the table.

As I took a seat next to Maria something started going on in my stomach, I couldn't really describe it.. they weren't butterflies – I usually get those after I kiss Maria – but it didn't feel like I was getting sick either. I actually felt pretty great... but what is this feeling?

"Satisfied."

"What was that honey?" I turned my head slightly and met her green eyes, John and Mickie were too involved with feeding Alanna to pay any attention to what was going on, on our side of the table.

"That feeling you have.. the same exact one that I'm having, it's called satisfied." She leaned over and kissed my lips softly – there are those butterflies again – "You see, we've both searched long and hard for each other for years... and through all those trials we've become stronger, and I think that's what makes us absolutely perfect for each other."

"You're right," I put a strand of her hair behind her ear and kiss her forehead, "You are everything that I dream about and more, and I'm so glad that you have opened up your heart to not only me, but also to my daughter. You have no idea how grateful I am for you Ms. Kanellis."

Satisfied. Out of all the words in the dictionary, that _one _word describes everything that I've been feeling these past few months. As I have just made known to Maria, she is everything I could have ever dreamed of in a woman, mostly because any other woman would have hit the ground running when they saw me with a kid.

But not her... not her.

**==00oo00==**

_Do you guys realize that we are four reviews away from having one hundred reviews? :) So I'm going to do some very special for you guys, ready? _

_So for whoever gives the one hundredth, I will personally write a song one-shot for you! The pairing of your choosing and I'm hoping that you will trust me enough to pick the song on my own... but if you don't it's okay! You can just let me know what song you me to use. :)(: I will let you know via message if you are the winner!_

_Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed this story thus far, when I first started it I didn't really think it would do too good... but as I have learned Mandy is LOVE! :D And I'm really glad that you guys have stuck with it! _

_xoxo,  
__Cristi_


	18. Hello World

_Chapter 18 suckaaaaaaas! :) Gah, I'm so glad that you guys have stuck with it this long. Super sorry about the delay in updating, reasoning for that is posted over on my profile so go check it out! :D _

_And just so we are clear, this chapter is going to take place on New Year's Eve/Day... because I had this great idea to take place around that time, but my laptop died so I was never able to write it out. But all the chapters after this one, will be present day. :) As always message me if you have any questions!_

_Anyone a fan of Ashley Massaro? I have some information, regarding our Punk Princess posted on my profile as well as my FB and Youtube (DiBiasePosse4Life), so check that stuff out! :)_

"_But you don't care, you keep sticking around, while I'm acting a clown, you're bigger... la la la la la la, la la la la la la. 'Cuz you're still here, your feet stuck to the ground, despite how silly it sounds you're bigger, than me... la la la la la la, la la la la la la." 'Bigger' by The Backstreet Boys_

**~xoxoxo~**

Christmas was the most hectic day ever invented, I'm actually pretty jealous of Jesus; I mean he gets to have millions of people celebrate his birth, while most of us can barely manage one hundred people to even _remember _ours. This year's was especially crazy, Alanna had two Christmas's this year; the morning was spent with Samantha, under supervision from yours truly of course. Then I drove back to Saint Charles, where she had her Christmas with myself, Maria, John and Mickie.

Mickie had passed her due date a couple days ago, but when she went to the doctor they told her that it was nothing to worry about that the babies just weren't ready to be born yet. And they informed us that if we rushed them, it could possibly cause problems for them... so obviously we did not want to do that. We just had to keep cooking for a small army until they were finally ready to join the world.

It's new year's eve and lo' and behold, on one of the most special days of the year... we are snowed in. And my house is out in the middle of nowhere, so it could be a while before any sort of life form can even attempt to help us out of the house.

John and I were in the kitchen putting together a miniature helicopter, John and Mickie had bought it for me as a Christmas gift. Mickie said that it was the last of it's kind, so she ordered me to take care of it, or she would knock me out... pregnant or not. The girls were in the living room, playing with a tea set – they were really using hot chocolate – that Samantha had given to her while she had her visit.

Maria had taken rather well to spending Christmas with us instead of her family back in Chicago, not that the weather would have allowed her to do so anyway. We even took 'family' pictures next to the fireplace together, hell if someone were to walk in and see us – if they don't know our history – they would probably think that we were a real family.

After John and I finished putting the helicopter together, we walked into the living room and placed it on top of the fireplace, before joining our girlfriends and Alanna on the carpet. They were gossiping, much like they always are when they are together, Alanna was sleeping peacefully in Maria's arm, the pot of hot chocolate looked to be about empty.

Suddenly Mickie's eyes widened and she stopped in the middle of her sentence. She clutched tightly onto her stomach, "Mickie, baby, are you alright?"

A few seconds later her facial features became calm again, and she took a couple of deep breathes. "Randy... Maria, you guys _did_ pick out names for the babies, right?"

I nodded firmly, "Yeah, Brian Thomas and Ava Elizabeth... why do you ask?"

"Because... I think my water just broke."

_Oh hell no._

**~xoxoxo~**

And this is where being snowed in, on a holiday, in the middle of nowhere becomes a inconvenience to everyone. Maria was getting Mickie comfortable in the living room, while John and I were getting warm water and some towels to put on her head. We had managed to get in touch with Mickie's doctor back in Richmond, since the weather was a tad bit better then over there, than over here... she was going to get in her helicopter and fly out here to help.

"What are we supposed to do if she has them, before the doctor get's here Randy?" John was pacing back and forth near my stove, he hadn't been able to sit still since Mickie had started having her real contractions.

"JC, the doc said to call her if she started pushing before she got here. We've got everything covered, now just relax and go in their with Mickles, she needs you right now." After taking a few deep breaths, he patted me on my shoulder and walked into the living room, even from where I was standing I could clearly hear Mickie started breathing harder, from my once experience with this I could tell that she was getting ready to start pushing.

It's a good thing that I keep latex gloves in the house.

I walked back into the living room a bowl of warm water in one hand and multiple towels draped over my other arm, I placed them next to Maria; John was being too much of a spaz for me to trust with anything, let alone water next to him. By the look in Mickie's face, I could tell that she was suffering; but the doctor didn't authorize me to give her and sort of pain medication, since she didn't know how it would affect her at this stage.

"Randy... I... can't wait... much longer."

"Okay... okay, just let me call the doctor."

"NO!" All three of us jumped back and I dropped my phone in the water, well there went that idea. "I can't wait for the doctor... I feel them!"

Maria shot me one of her 'do something' looks, John was rocking back and forth as he held onto Mickie's hand; what the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like I'm a doctor or anything, the only thing I'm good at is _sending _people to the doctor. But on the other hand, I know that if I don't do this and I force Mickie to continue like this until this doctor of her's gets here, that she'll never forgive me for it; and Lord knows that I don't need to live with that.

Without a second thought I walk to the coats closet, and pull the First Aid kit from the top shelf and slipped the last two latex gloves on my hands. I walked back to them and kneeled in front of Mickie, "Do you trust me?"

"Not really... but you're all I got. So at this moment... yes, I trust you."

I took a deep breath and looked at both Maria and John, "Alright I'm going to need the both of you to grab onto her legs and hold them back; I hear that it makes this type of stuff easier. Maria.. I'm going to need you to multitask and be placing the warm towels on her head to wipe the sweat away. John... you just be as positive and motivational as you possibly can; alright?"

I received cautious nods from the both of them, before Mickie started screaming at the top of her lungs for me to get the show on the road, here goes nothing. It shocked me how I got over, how uncomfortable and awkward this was supposed to be. I guess when you doing something for the greater good, for people that mean the world, and then some, to you that you're willing to do almost anything for them. And besides, strangers sometimes give birth to other stranger's children on buses and stuff.

In moments I could see the head of one of the kids start to crown, the three of us yelled for her to keep pushing, and informing her that she was doing great. As soon as I was able to, I grabbed onto the baby and gently pulled it out.

"It's Brian!" I smiled from ear to ear, "Babe, get the scissors out of their wrapping and hand them over to John."

She did as she was told and John managed to stop shaking for a few seconds to cut off the umbilical cord successfully. I wrapped him up in one of the blankets that Alanna had the tendency to leave thrown around in the living room and walked next to the couch to place him into her playpen.

"Round two, round two Randy!"

I tripped over myself and ended up crawling back to Mickie, I wasn't too graceful when I was nervously excited. John and Maria copied their actions from a few minutes ago, as did I. Mickie's screams seemed to get louder, and I swear to you that her pitch went up an octave or two.

If there is one thing I've learned in my years on this earth; is that girls always take forever. I mean they are _literally _born with that specific trait inside of their bodies. About thirty minutes later I was able to pull her little body out of Mickie, John – with a new pair of scissors – once again cut off the umbilical cord.

After cleaning her off and wrapping her in another blanket, I handed her over to Mickie's waiting arms. Maria had gone to get Brian from the playpen, when she got back to us she carefully handed him over to John. Who was sitting next to Mickie, both of them had tears running down their faces. I got up slowly and carried the bowl, dirty towels, and First Aid kit back into the kitchen. After thoroughly washing my hands, I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist.

"That was amazing Randy."

I smiled and turned slowly in her arms, "Thanks... I'm actually surprised that I knew what to do. It kind of freaked me out for a while though."

She leaned up on her toes and placed her lips softly on mine, "I love you so much Randal Keith Orton."

"And I love you too Maria Louise Kanellis."

After a few more kisses, I slung my arm around her shoulders and we both walked back into the kitchen. We watched both Mickie and John from the edge of the living room, they look so... happy. Like at this very moment, nothing could take them off of cloud nine, and if anyone tried I'm sure that they would suffer from a 'Mick Kick' as soon as she was able to walk again. It actually looks like a scene from one of those sappy, romantic movies; you know, when the violin and piano are playing softly in the background and the camera is looking in from the outside. You can't hear the conversation going on, all you can see are the smiles and the kisses shared between the two parents

It's a scene that most people can only imagine; and I can only hope that one day this scene will belong to me and Maria.

**~xoxoxo~**

_Welcome Brian Thomas and Ava Elizabeth! Ah, I've been dying to write this chapter... and finally it's done! :) I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! Pictures of the twins that I am using will be posted up on my profile... but I think they are from when they are like two months or something, they are uber cute though! So check 'em out! :D_

_Follow me on Twitter! CristiGomez54_

_Oh, and I've been thinking about posting my own web show on Youtube! Not too sure what it'll be about yet, right now I'm thinking about just wrestling WWE/TNA stuff, you know? But I would really REALLY love your feedback, so either let me know in a review or message me! :D_

_xoxoxo punkies!  
__Cristi_


	19. My Love, Take My Breath Away

_I figured that I didn't need to leave you guys hanging forever like I did last time. And plus was threatened about getting cut with some scissors so... here's chapter nineteen of 'Searching for Each Other' :)_

_And, Randy would make a pretty hot doctor, huh? I'd make up reasons to go the the hospital! Lol._

_And this chapter will be present day, but on April 1, which as all of you know was Mr. RKO's birthday! Whatever will Maria, John, and Mickie have planned? Will anyone make any 'surprise' appearances? And if so.. will Randy like who it is? Guess you'll just have to read on and see!_

"_In every life they say, one perfect love comes your way, I know from my heart that's true.." – 'There's Only You' by Kevin Sharp_

**~xoxoxo~**

I'm getting old. Terribly _terribly_ old.

I know what you are thinking though, 'dude you're only thirty one, and that's not too old', and you're right thirty one _isn't _that old. But in this line of business, thirty one really makes you feel more like, forty one. My bones ached more today when I woke up, than more than what they usually did anyway, I swear that I couldn't move for five minutes; just laid there staring at the ceiling until I heard a loud knock on my hotel room door.

John stood on the other side of the door, holding a cupcake with one candle placed in the middle, "Happy birthday slash April Fool's Day, Randal!" he smiled happily and walked into the room, the balloons he was holding in his other hand hit me square in the face when he pasted by.

"Thanks for reminding me, John."

He laughed, "Ah, c'mon man... it's not that bad. I mean look at me, I'm thirty three and feeling nifty!"

"Nifty John, really?" I laughed as I watched him light the candle on the cupcake, and push it towards me.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dearest Randal, happy birthday to you!" His smile seemed to have gotten wider as he sang this song to me, "Now make your wish man!"

I really don't have anything to wish for, hell I have pretty much everything that I have ever wanted in my life. But nonetheless, I close my eyes and blow out the candle. When I had opened my eyes, John already had two forks in his hands, extending one out to me. We each ate half of the cupcake, with a comfortable silence surrounding us, once we finished we drank it down with a glass of chocolate milk.

"So how are Mickie and the babies doing?" I hadn't seen the three of them for about two weeks, Mickie had taken the babies on a road trip to see her parents back in Richmond, John didn't trust the airlines to take care of his small family.

He threw himself on the leather couch, "They are doing great, Mickie said that her parent's have smothered the twins with gifts already... I think her friends threw her a baby shower or something. So I probably have a lot of work to do when he head home in a month." he smiled crookedly, "We were actually hoping that we could send half the stuff to your place, since that is where they will spend a good majority of their time as well; if it's okay with you, Maria, and princess Alanna of course."

I stretched myself across my bed and propped my head up on a couple pillows before answering, "Alanna might take a little more convincing, but it's alright with me and Maria. We can turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery type thing for them, I think that I still have Alanna's baby crib somewhere in the attic."

"Speaking of Maria and Alanna, where in the world could they be?"

I shrugged, "I don't know... they were gone when I woke up, which was really only about twenty minutes ago when you knocked." My eyes widened as an idea went through my head, "Ah man, I hope she didn't go shopping for my birthday or anything; I told her not to worry about it."

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head, "You know she'll do it anyway, hell I tell that to Mickie every year, and _every year_ she gives me something better than the previous one. So you should just expect her to go all out, despite what you say, or do."

"That's, what I am most worried about dude."

**~xoxoxo~**

It was well into the afternoon before Maria came back to the hotel – empty handed – John and I had been playing Call of Duty for about an hour or two, what can I say that game is addicting!

"Hey baby," she greeted me as her and Alanna sat on the cushion in between John and I, "Is this really what you guys have been doing all day?"

"No... we took a break to eat a sandwich one time." John, monotonously answered, "Oh and we had half a cupcake with a glass of milk earlier."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her eye the both of us questioningly, but these are the kinds of things she should already expect when our minds come together on something exciting to do. After we had both died, numerous amounts of times, we set the controllers on the table next to us and turned off the gaming console.

I gave Alanna a kiss on the forehead, and one to Maria's lips, "So where were my beautiful ladies at all morning?"

"Nails done!" My two year old flung her French manicured nails and smiled brightly, "Then Donald's."

"Oh? Did you bring Uncle Johnny some Chicken Nuggets?" He smiled, he then mocked a hurt expression on his face when she told him that she ate them.

Afterwards John took her back to her room to play with her toys, that left Maria and I alone in the living room for at least an hour or more – depending on what she made John do. I laid across the couch and pulled Maria on top of me, "So what are your plans for tonight?"

She gave me one of her trademark smiles before answering, "Well it _is _your birthday silly, so we are going out to dinner. And I _might _have bought you a couple of goodies from the mall; but of course Alanna might have to spend the night with Eve or something."

I rose an eyebrow, "Is that so Miss Kanellis? She could go right now if you want, it'll only take but a couple of seconds."

She lightly punched the side of my arm and laid her head on my chest, "You know that I love making you wait Randal, so you'll have to do just that."

She fell asleep on top of me a few moments after she said that, I knew that she had to of gotten up well before seven AM to have left before I had even begun to start showing signs of life; so she had to be exhausted. John had left a little while after that, Alanna had also fallen asleep and he was going to go have a Skype session with Mickie before she got back on the road to meet us.

The strong citrus scent of her hair engulfed my senses with every breath she took. It's strange that these are the moments when I realize just how grateful I was to have to her in my life. There is no telling where I would be right now if it weren't for her, hell I probably would have lost it all by now if she weren't my saving grace.

Samantha hardly ever remembered important dates in my life, _especially_ my birthday. She did it purposely, because I knew that she didn't want to get me anything – little did she know, that at that time all I really wanted was her love. I'm a simple kind of guy, really. I know that back in my 'Evolution' days, I didn't quite give that off, but hey I had to play a part, alright? I don't need extravagant gifts, or even a big party; just a few good friends, my family, a lot of ice chests full of alcohol, and I'll be just fine.

Maria on the other hand had been talking about this day since _last_ month, since this would be the first birthday of mine that we would be spending together as a couple. She wanted it to memorable, with lots of pictures, music, and decorations. When I told her that none of that would be necessary she agreed to down play on the decoration aspect of the whole deal, but that was all I could get her to agree on; she refused to let me spend another birthday in my hotel room watching movies.

I know that tonight she has other things, besides dinner, and the after party planned. I just hope that she didn't make too big of a deal about this thing.

**~xoxoxo~**

This was it.

Maria, Alanna and I had gone out to dinner at a nice Chinese buffet place, the people even brought their big gong out and attempted to sing happy birthday to me; it was a total fail, but a nice gesture nonetheless. After I had eaten my fill of coconut shrimp, lobster, and egg drop soup, we walked out to the SUV and I drove us down to this country club type thing, where she said we were going to meet a few friends for drinks and possibly more food to celebrate my birthday.

From the look of the packed parking lot, I could tell right away that there were more than a _few _people here. But there was no way I was going to bring Maria down for doing all of it, frankly I'm still surprised that she even remembered this day.

We walked, hand in hand with Alanna in her stroller, into the place. The party was already started, the DJ was playing a Nicki Minaj song, and my a few of my already drunk co-workers – including, Miz, Maryse, Eve, Booker, Nattie, Matt, Alicia, and Stu – were attempting to dance, it was actually pretty entertaining... if this keeps up, I am going to have a damn good time tonight.

After making our way through the crowd, towards the table where John was sitting, sipping on a Budweiser. He had a stroller placed next to him, and a purse in the empty seat on the other side of him. Mickie couldn't be here too, could she? If so, she drove pretty damn fast.

"Yo John,what up with the stroller man?"

I placed his beer on the table and smiled, "Oh this? I thought you knew... I like to walk around with this thing every now and then. What do you think is up with this? My kids are here man!"

"Really? Well where are they?"

"Oh, Mickie and Barbie took them around to show them off; they are on the other side of the room I think. Should be back soon though, any who how was the Chinese?"

I took a seat next to him and pulled a beer from the ice chest, "Really good man, I hadn't eaten any in an extremely long time... the best part was when they tried to sing to me."

"Did it suck or something?"

I shrugged, "Well... let's put it this way, if I didn't already know the words to the song; I would have been completely lost."

More mindless conversation went on between us, until the music stopped and the lights came on, there were boo's coming from some of the partiers, whose favorite song had been cut short. A tall, lanky guy with a ridiculous hair cut jumped on stage and grabbed the microphone from it's stand.

"Can I have your attention, please... My name is Raymond Hampton..."

Raymond Hampton... hm, that name sounds oddly familiar.

"... I am deeply sorry for interrupting your little dance off that some of you had going on, but I'm about to leave, so I just wanted to come up here and share a couple words with you about an old friend of mine, who I'm sure you all know and love.. that man is Randal Keith Orton."

"I'm sure that you remember me Randal, we went to high school together, even considered going to the same college, but then you decided to join the Marines. When you failed at that, you came running back home to daddy... but that's not the reason you stopped talking to me, no. It was for a completely different reason, because I did something to you... and to your little sister, Becky."

The moment he said my baby sister's name, I bolted out of my seat, I knew now _exactly _who this guy was. Despite John trying to hold me back, I charged to the stage and stared him down, he's shorter than I am; so that definitely helps the intimidation factor.

"Whoa whoa there Randal..." he still had the same damn smirk he had when he told me what he did to my sister six years ago, hell he's lucky that he's still alive. "I'm not here to cause you any trouble, just wanted to wish my _best friend _a happy birthday."

"If, you want to make it out of here alive. I _highly _suggest that you get the hell out of here."

He gave me a look, one that if – John hadn't pulled me back – he would have paid for. The security guards grabbed Raymond and forcibly led him out of the back door, once it was shut an eery silence filled the room. A lot of these people had only seen me this angry inside the ring, so now they probably think that I am always like this.

I instructed the DJ to start playing some more music, so that at least _some_ of the awkwardness would go away. Barbie and Alicia agreed to watch the kids while Mickie, John, and Maria took me outside for a breath of fresh air. A silence fell around us for a few seconds, my eyes were locked on a car pulling out of the parking lot, probably Raymond's; that scum bastard had some nerve showing up here tonight!

"Randy... what did that guy do?"

Mickie's southern voice, brought me back to reality, I turned to meet their eyes. They all looked shocked still, they hadn't expected such an outburst from me, especially about something that I had told absolutely _no one _about.

"It was six years ago Micks... I've been trying to let it go."

Once again, silence fell around us, they knew me well enough to know that I would give them my answer soon; all I needed to do was cool off a little bit, heaven knows that I don't need to snap on the three people I love the most, "...I was back in St. Louis for a little vacation, I wasn't being used as much as I am being used now. Samantha and I had just begun dating, so I had taken her over for a family dinner type thing. Be – Becky was running a little late, she had volleyball practice or something... but she was already over two hours late."

"...everyone was already freaking out, my brother was calling all her friends, Samantha was comforting my mom, and my dad and I had left in separate cars to go out and find her. Something inside me led me to the other side of town, the sun was down by the time I got there. I heard crying coming from an alley..."

A pained expression came across my face when I recalled the moment that I found her...

**Flashback:**

The wind had picked up considerably as I walked down the dark, wet alley towards the crying coming from the very end of the way. I came upon a figure, whoever it was was hunched over, clutching their arms to their sides. They jumped when I placed my hand on their back.

"Hey, it's okay... I'm just here to help."

They sniffled a bit before I saw their head raise up, I couldn't see who it was thanks to the dim lighting and the fact that they had a hood on over their head, "R-Randy?"

Even though her voice didn't quite sound like it usually had, I knew that it was Becky. She ran into my arms and held onto me tightly, I grabbed onto her face and made it meet mine, she had bruises on her face, her lips was busted wide open, her make-up smeared all over her face, "Becky... who did this to you?"

She shook her head slowly, "No.. he made me promise not to tell. He said that he would find me..."

"Becky... _I _don't care what _he _said," I placed my hands on both of her shoulders and shook her ever so gently, "I'm your big brother, and I need to protect you; but I won't be able to do that if you don't tell me who did this to you."

After a few moments of silent deliberation with herself, she replied, "Raymond Hampton."

**End flashback.**

"Why isn't that scum in jail dude?"

"He was... for five years. They was the minimum they would give him, since it was his first offense. He's a registered sex offender now, has to register every he moves... and I think has to post it in his yard."

"Well that's stupid..."

Maria came and wrapped her arms around me, "Baby, I didn't know he was going to be here. Hell I don't even know who he is."

I kissed her forehead softly and hugged her back, "It's okay babe, like you said you didn't even know the man. Besides, I didn't even recognize him until he said Becky's name."

"Well, do you want to head back to the hotel?"

I shook my head, "No honey, you went threw the trouble of doing all of this for me. And I'm not going to let some bastard ruin it."

The rest of our night passed without a hitch, some of my co-workers even got me to get up and dance to Britney Spears' 'Toxic', it was embarrassing. Some of them got on stage to give me a personalized birthday greeting, others collectively got up there and drunkenly serenaded me. After it was all said and done, I had eaten my fill of cake and candy, and danced until my legs felt like jello.

We were back in our hotel room now, Alanna had tagged along with Alicia, Barbie, and Eve to watch some cartooned movies they had brought from home. We have helped John and Mickie get the twins changed and put to sleep, that was nearly thirty minutes ago; now I was laying on our bed, in my boxer, flipping through channels on the flat screen television. Maria had gone to the bathroom to shower as soon as we got in.

As I put the TV on an old cartoon, I heard heels coming from down the hall and within seconds she was standing directly in front of the screen. My eyes trailed from her bra down to the lacy pair of underwear, a black leather band on her right leg, and she wore a pair of gold nine inch stilettos. She put on a crooked little grin, she knew that she was irresistible.

Her green eyes glistened as she slowly made her way over to the bed, I don't even know how I am still breathing right now. Once she reached me, she slipped off her heels and crawled on top of me, she started placing kisses on my abs; making chills run up and down my spine. The tip of her tongue trailed along my jawline, before her lips met mine in one of the most passionate kisses I have ever had.

When she pulled away, a smile graced her features once again, "Happy birthday baby."

Oh, what a happy birthday it is.

**~xoxoxo~**

_WOOOOO! Happy belated birthday to everyone's favorite Viper! :)_

_Hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! I really liked writing this one, probably more than I've enjoyed writing any of the other ones. _

_Oh, and by the way... my birthday is coming up at the end of the month, on the 29th. Anyone interested in writing me a one-shot? The pairing doesn't matter, it could be me, someone you make up, or a Diva. I have my favorite Superstars/Divas, Superstars/Knockouts, posted on my profile. I would love you till the end of forever if one of you did one for me! :D Or even a video montage or banner.. I don't care! :D_

_xoxoxo punkies,  
__Cristi_

_PS, Raymond Hampton and Maria's lingerie will be posted over on my profile! :D_


	20. Draftin' Me Crazy

_Chapter twenty! WOOOOOOOOO! :D_

_The other day I was talking to a friend of mine on Facebook, we were talking about the traffic during rush hour, and I just wanted to share what he said with you guys! :D I thought it was pretty funny.. but that's just me. Oooh, and I posted a new video on my Youtube, so if you can go check it out and comment!_

_P.S. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :D_

"_I wish it was "rush" hour... You move an inch every minute in traffic... Technically speaking... I think that saying is having technical difficulties with what it's trying to portray... It should be called... you're screwed if you get on the highway hour." – Edward_

_:)_

**~xoxoxo~**

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

"It's time to shake things up again!"

Vince's voice echoed in my head as I sat in my locker room, tonight was the annual WWE Draft where – putting it simply – lives changed in the blink of an eye. There is a high possibility that the people that I've been seeing everyday for the past year or so, can be gone by tonight. I'm always nervous when this day comes around, from morning til after all the trades have been made; I am a nervous wreck. But this year, I think that the world that best describes how I am feeling is, scared.

John, Maria, Mickie – who was only on the road for tonight –, and Alanna had all gone down to catering to grab a little snack before the show... since, unless we had a match – or were drafted – we would all be stuck in a little room watching the show unfold. Alanna would be staying down the hall with Stephanie and her daughter Aurora. These nights were always really long ones.

Man, what will happen if all of us are separated? Who would I travel with? No one else understands me – and my mood swings – like those three. Sure John and I had been separated before, but that was back before we started our friendship, hell he used to annoy the crap out of me back then. But now he and I have this connection – sounds weird, I know –, but we both understand each other, sometimes we even finish each others sentences!

Mickie and I, well we've had a bit of a rocky relationship, mostly because back when she started out I was still in the 'must sleep with every woman on this planet' phase of my life. And she was one of the few that denied my advances, at that point in my life I didn't take rejection too well. I was literally trying to make her life a living hell every single day, it got to the point where she almost retired early. But then she met John, they fell in love, and well... you know.

Oh, Maria. Where do I even begin with you? I was still involved with Evolution when Maria started coming around, first as a contestant on the Diva Search, then later as a backstage interviewer. Back then she tended to keep to herself more, she didn't really have friends... absolutely _no one _wanted to be around her. But again, I was factioned with the likes of Ric, Dave, and Paul.. and I lived heavily in the 'paid, laid, and made' mindset, despite me starting a relationship with Samantha around that time.

I was sent out by the guys to see how 'easy' she was going to be, and just so you know... I don't even think she knows what the word means. Hell she almost had me arrested because I was harassing her so much, thankfully my dad was always somewhere near us, and he got me out of some sticky situations. That day started my hatred for her, I couldn't stand the thought of her... I even tried getting her fired a couple times, but she was too damn beautiful for Vince to even think of letting her go.

Then she started hanging around Mickie, who had been dating John for a couple months at the time, so that meant that she would have to hang out with me, because when Evolution disbanded, JC became one of the main people I would hang around. I had the whole Junior High immaturity thing going on every time she came around, thankfully by then she started having a little bit of backbone and would retort every now and then.

Good God, what will I do if she is traded?

"La de da de do... Randal, I brought you an apple. Like I promised."

"Thanks man." I caught the red apple he threw at me and bit off a little piece of it, "Where are the girls?"

"They went to get their make-up done, and do the whole 'oh my gosh, what if we never see each other again' stuff, you know how they get this time of year." he kicked his shoes off and laid on the couch, "So how do you feel about tonight?"

"Honestly? Not too good man... I just have this feeling that all of us are going to get separated, like three of us on one show, and one of us left all alone; you know?"

After a few moments of silence John turned his head towards me, "Yeah I get what you are saying, and I think I can speak for the girls when I say that that exact thought has passed through our minds as well. The thing is, we just have to learn to keep going. Yeah we might not be attached at the hip all the time, like we are now. But that's not going to change the fact that we are a family... and we are going to be close no matter what."

Who knew John could be so smart?

**~xoxoxo~**

**Show time.**

I hate battle royals, they are literally the worst match ever invented. There's always too many people against the ropes, sweaty bodies rubbing against you, and of course since I'm so damn good, there is a higher possibility of the up and comers trying to be the one's to throw me out.

But it also has it's perks, especially this kind of battle royal SmackDown vs. RAW, I get to work along side the people that I usually am delivering RKO's to, granted it's only for a few minutes but it's a good time. And it's kind of good to know that your own teammates won't turn their back you – at least you hope not – since it is for the betterment of the brand we work under.

Unfortunately for John and myself we were both eliminated within seconds of each other in the middle of the match. The SmackDown roster had a great game plan going, by eliminating the big contenders first, before worrying about the others that they thought they could handle better. Well played guys, well played.

By the time we had freshened up and headed to the 'viewing room', it was down to Kofi and Paul (Big Show) for the SmackDown team and Matt (Evan Bourne) and Barri (Mason Ryan) for the RAW roster. There was a stand off for the first few seconds, each side trying to figure out who they are going to attack, the blue team stormed over to the other two and began having their way with them.

Matt and Kofi were having a bit of a back and forth fight, trying to get the other out of the ring. Thanks to their aerial movements and fast reactions, neither of them ended up on the mat below; instead they went back to the middle of the ring and continued to trade blows with each other. Paul had Barri backed into the turnbuckle and he was laying his vicious slaps to the chest on him... thank baby Jesus that I'm not in his shoes right now.

Matt, always having to be the crafty high-flyer, decided that it would be best for him to use Barri as a battery ramp to hit Paul with a flying clothesline. Yeah, that didn't go too well for him, because within seconds little Matt was 'AirBourne' down to the cold hard floor. Ouch.

So, it's two to one now.. basically a handicap match, but Barri is a rather large individual, I like to call him Welshtista sometimes. You know because he kind of looks like Batista, ah I kill me. Anyway back to what I was saying, I am pretty sure that he can fend for himself.. hell as long as he gets Kofi out of the way first, then he can focus all this attention on the big man.

Or not...

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are your winners representing team SmackDown, the Big Show and Kofi Kingston!"

After focusing on the two winners for a bit, the titantron took over our screen, different pictures of the superstars from the RAW roster flashed on the screen, you could literally hear a pen drop as everyone sat on the edge of their seat... who would be the first of us to leave?

No sooner did that thought come to my mind, did John's picture come back on the screen. Please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke.. please?

After he gave me a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, he walked out of the room. And within moments his music filled the arena and he did his usual jumping around on stage, I know that it was all for show; but does he really have to look so excited? I felt my heart literally get ripped out of my chest when he put on his SmackDown shirt... this is going to be a damn long night.

The next match was a Diva's match up, it resulted in Eve defeating Layla and helping the RAW roster gain a new superstar in the from of Mr. 619 himself, Rey Mysterio. Kofi was up next in a match with the United States Champion, Stephen (Sheamus). Whoever won this match would give their respective brand a new Superstar. At this point I really don't care who wins, my night – hell my life – has already been ruined.

I was so lost in thought that I could barely hear Kofi's music fill the arena once again, the SmackDown side of the room was going absolutely ballistic... it's almost like they are winning the lottery or something. Once again pictures of the red team's superstars starting flashing across the screen, it paused for a moment before.. MY picture graced the screen!

Oh there is a God!

I was more than happy to jump out of my seat and – almost – literally run out to the stage and take my SmackDown shirt. I slipped the shirt on and did my trademark pose where the stage meets the ramp, the fans probably thought that I was only happy to finally be leaving the idiotic 'new Nexus' behind, but I – just like John and the rest of the locker room – know exactly why I am so happy. Let's just hope and Maria and Mickie follow us over to the blue team.

Finger's crossed!

I was still very ecstatic when John walked out to do the main event, it was going to be a six man tag match, he would be partnering with our new 'rostermates' Jay (Christian) and Mark Henry they would be going against Mike (Miz) Alberto and Phil (Punk). John had been dominating the match, every time he was tagged in, that was until Mark got his tight's in a bunch and decided to knock John out with a clothesline.

Mike, being ever the opportunist, hooked John's arm from behind and hit him with the 'Skull Crushing Finale' getting the win for himself, and the RAW team. Ah well, at least this night is over... the only thing that really sucks is that Mickie and Maria weren't traded to SmackDown alongside us. Hopefully tomorrow's supplemental draft, would pull through and we would all be on the same roster by Wednesday.

Just for kicks I stayed to see which one of SmackDown superstars will be coming over to Monday nights. I watched as the superstars of SmackDown flash across the screen until finally John's picture showed up on the titantron, showing that he was traded back to the RAW roster.

This... _can't _be happening.

**~xoxoxo~**

**Back at the hotel.**

I sat on my room's leather couch and watched as Maria, Mickie and John packed their bags.. I was speechless, how can one dumb draft split up an entire family. For the first time in the nearly ten years that I have been a part of this business, I have never felt more alone. It was taking everything that I had inside of me to not start crying. Luckily – if I did – Alanna was already asleep, so she didn't have to see me.

No one had really said anything since we arrived at the hotel twenty minutes earlier, the three of them had to catch a red eye flight to some other city, for a RAW meeting... a kind of 'get to know the new people' type of thing. Mickie was actually going to catch an additional flight from that town to Richmond, to be back with her babies, then she would be flying back to be with John and Maria again. I unfortunately had to stay behind and do my first taping as an exclusive SmackDown superstar.

"Well... I think that's the last of it Mickie..." John's voice brought me back from my almost zombie like state of mind, "... I'll go down to the lobby and call ourselves a taxi, meet you two down there." He slung his bags over his shoulder and walked towards me, "Remember what I told you earlier bro, I love you and nothing is going to change... other than the fact that you won't be graced by my flawless features everyday."

You know it's bad when not even John can make you laugh. Despite my attempt to at least smile at the man, the feeling in my stomach made me feel like I was going to be sick for days. We did a quick knuckle touch and proceeded to hug each other before he backed away and headed towards the door, "I'll call you when we land broski."

A little after he left Mickie came up to me, and gave me one of her famous bear hugs, "I'll text you pictures of the babies everyday, and I'll call you, promise that we'll hang out when we are in the same town?"

"I promise Micks... Sunday we'll be in the same town for the pay-per-view, and I'll be looking forward to seeing you and the kids." After wiping the tears off of her face for her, she backed away and followed John out of the room.

Once the door closed I felt two arms wrap around my waist from behind, her face dug into my back, from the little sniffles I heard coming from her, I could tell that she was crying. "Randy... I'm... going... to …. miss you... so much!"

I turned slowly in her arms and leaned my forehead against her's, "I know baby... I'm going to miss you too, this sucks!" I leaned down a bit and captured her lips with mine, "But I am going to do everything in my power to keep this relationship strong. I promise."

She wiped away her tears and nodded, "I'll do my part too... just promise to not fall in love with anyone while we are apart, okay?"

"You are the only woman for me Ms. Kanellis. I love you, always and forever... and no draft is ever going to change that."

"I love you too Mr. Orton..." she smiled and let her lips touch mine before she pulled out of my arms, "I should probably get going... tell Alanna bye for me? I don't want to wake her up, I know that it will take forever for her to get back to sleep."

"Will do... I'll talk to you tomorrow sometime."

After she grabbed her bags, I opened up the door for her and let her walk out, she gave me a small kiss on the cheek as she passed. She must have been out of my sight for five minutes, but I just couldn't help but stare at the staircase she had just walked down, I can tell you one thing for sure...

It's going to be a long freaking year.

**~xoxoxo~**

_Yay for chapter twenty! I would show up and console Randal. ;-) Hope you guys liked the way the chapter turned out! Sorry it took so long, but I felt like redoing what I already had, and I came up with this idea Monday! _

_What did you guys think of the 2011 Draft? Did you like it or was it ridiculous? The matches were pretty interesting, a lot of match ups I hadn't seen in a while. But the Cole vs. JR 'match' was a complete waste of time.. I mean we only have two hours people!_

_I hope that everyone had a happy Easter! I posted a Easter video on my Youtube page called, 'Easter Huntin'/Edge Tribute' or something like that. Lol, my pen name is XxHardcoreCountryxX so you should probably just search for that. My new twitter account is RKOxCristiGomez, so follow me! :D_

_Now you know what to do!_

_Peace!_

_PS. Anyone wanna try a one-shot for me? To the song, "Yes I Will" by the Backstreet Boys! I adore that song. =) I don't care about the pairing *cough* crush on The Miz *cough* :-) It could be like a birthday (which is in two days on the 29th!) present, and I will love you forever and ever._


	21. Here We Go

_Chaptaaaa twenty one! :) _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, and I'm also happy that no one jumped on me for the delay in updating. :-) I'm twenty now! :D :D And the big plus? Royal's got married on my birthday. :) At like four in the morning, but it's still pretty awesome! _

_As you probably expect, there will be some new faces and names in the story because of Randy being traded. I haven't really figured out how to incorporate Maria into the chapters, since she's still on RAW. So until then, Randy will be by his lonesome. It shouldn't take me long to figure it out though._

_Anyway, enjoy! Oooooh, and there's a twisty twist at the end! :D Ahahahah! And this is totally random, but who else loves Miz's helium sounding voice? I think it's cute!_

"_Regrets.. I've had a few. But then again.. too few to mention." – 'My Way' by Frank Sinatra_

**~xoxoxo~**

The draft hasn't really affected my life, as much as I had previously thought it would. I mean sure, we really tape on Tuesday's instead of broadcasting live on Friday's, like – in my opinion – we should be doing. Alanna has taken rather kindly to the change of scenery, there is a handful of new girls for her to be with while I'm out in the ring, or in interviews. Even though she much rather preferred to be with Natalya or Victoria, those were the two who, besides Maria and Mickie, she became attached to when they were a part of the RAW roster with me.

In addition to that, I have pretty much worked with almost everyone on the roster already; hell I've been here nearly ten years, so it's a given. I wouldn't go as far as to say that most of these people fear me though, sure they've seen what I'm capable of in the ring, but what they need to understand is simple... I'm not that same guy _outside _of the ring, sure I may give a couple heated glares every now and then, but who doesn't?

Besides the fact of the matter is simply this, I'm more of a family man now. I think that shows because everywhere I go, I now have a two year old shadow right next to me. I don't go out and party much, but I haven't been one to do so since my Evolution days. And even then I hated women literally throwing themselves at me, I mean really do they have no shame?

All that aside, I am really looking forward to my new start here on SmackDown... it's exciting to match up with people that I've never had the pleasure of matching up with before. New skulls to punt in, I'm like a kid in a candy store right now. Hell maybe even a title shot right off the bat, you never really know.

The only thing that really really sucks about this, is not being able to be with John, Mickie, and Maria at all times. I grew so used to waking up next to Maria every morning, that sometimes I don't even want to go to sleep at night. I miss the midnight runs to McDonalds or iHop with John that we went on almost nightly. I miss the talks Mickie and I used to have all the time, she was the main person I went to when I had relationship issues. I know that most of you think that person should be John, but I know for a fact that he would ask Mickie anyway.. so I figured that I would just beat the middle man out, you know?

I'm not really one to mope around though, I know that this decision is set in stone. So there is no sense in knocking down the doors at WWE Headquarters and demanding that I be sent back to my rightful place. Besides my dad always used to tell me, "You stay where you belong son." And he's never steered me wrong before... well except for the whole Samantha thing. But what's done is done.

Alanna and I have been able to spend much more time sight seeing nowadays, I'm pretty much off all week. Except for the interviews and photo shoots, but those hardly take any time at all. So I'll take her out for ice cream, maybe the park for a while, and if there happens to be a baseball game taking place wherever we are; you can bet that her and I are right there watching. It doesn't really matter if my favorite team is playing or not, baseball is an American past time and I am going to make sure that my daughter knows that.

I don't know if any of you have noticed this, but I've decided to grow myself a little Justin Gabriel-esque beard. It's coming along rather nicely if I do say so myself, I'm sure that Maria would hate it though. She always preferred for me to be clean shaved, and looking 'professional', but she's not around, so I don't have to listen to her.

That's not a bad thing... right? Of course it isn't.

I was given my own locker room, thank baby Jesus! I've always hated sharing locker rooms, I've just always thought that it was gross... even back in high school and stuff. It hurts just to think about it. Plus I don't need to have Alanna around all those guys, and the cussing, and rough housing that usually tends to go on in the shared locker rooms. It rubbed off on me in a bad way, from all the times I was with my dad. Most of the guys tried not to cuss in front of me, but guys will be guys now won't they?

Alanna – with what was becoming rather regular for her – abandoned me, to go shopping with Kaitlyn, she and the NXT Season Three winner had become pretty good friends in such a short amount of time. I credit that to the fact that Kaitlyn is nearly as much a child as my daughter is, but whatever floats her boat I guess.

This left me alone for at least two to three hours, I know how crazy the Diva's can get when they carry their plastic with them. So maybe it wouldn't be a stretch to push it back to four hours, regardless I'm using my time by coming down to the hotel's gym to get myself a good work out... it seems like it's been weeks since I've had one. When in actuality it's only been like three days. I can't help it, I tend to exaggerate when I'm slightly depressed; isn't everyone?

My workout actually went pretty well, except for having to ask some awkward looking teenage kid to be my spotter on the bench press. But other than that, I felt great about everything I managed to accomplish on my own. Hell I felt so good about it, that instead of taking the elevator all the way up to the fifth floor, I opted to take the stairs. A decision in which I came to regret by the time I had reached my floor and my room which was at the end of the hallway.

After shuffling for a good five minutes in my duffel bag, I finally felt my fingers come across the tiny plastic card, also known as my room key; I slid in through the door knob and waited for the green light to come on allowing me to enter. A weird crunching sound from underneath my feet caused me to look down, underneath my shoe I could faintly see the corner of an envelope... gosh I hope a fan didn't figure out what room I was staying in. I don't need to live one of those days again.

I picked up the envelope and ripped it open from the right side, sliding out the light pink sheet of paper, I unfolded it and began to read...

_**Randy,**_

**_Looks like we are both alone now, for completely different reasons of course. But still, being __alone is never fun. You and Maria probably broke up, I mean a good looking man like you can't be expected to be faithful to your girlfriend, who is on a completely different show. Let me know when you are ready to move on. I'll be watching you. :) 3_**

_**xoxoxo**_

Oh boy.

**~xoxoxo~**

_Booyah! Chapter 21 is finito! :)_

_Hope that everyone enjoyed it, who do you think his secret admirer is? Do you think Randy will take it seriously? How crazy will this girl get with her newly found crush? And what will Maria do if she founds out? _

_Sorry for the short chapter! Longer ones will resume shortly! :D Review my peeps! :-)_

_Randy is Champ! :D_

_Deuces!_

_PS. Please go to my profile and vote on my poll pleeeeeeeeeeease? Oh, and follow me on Twitter! TxMadeCristi_


	22. Hold Up, You Know?

**Twentay twoooooo! :)**

**Thanks for the love on the previous chapters, as well as the ones before that. You guys are – ready for it? Awwwwwwwwwwwwesooooooooooome! :D I think Sir Miz, would be proud. :)**

**Who's Randy's admirer? You'll find out! .. in the next chapter! *insert evil laugh here* ;)**

"_They say that love is forever... your forever is all I need." 'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn' by Sleeping with Sirens [Thank you Shelly for introducing me to this song! :D]_

**~xoxoxo~**

This anonymous letter has been driving me insane for two weeks straight! I mean I feel like someone is watching me everywhere I go, but every time I turn my head there is absolutely nothing and no one there. I've received more letters throughout the recent weeks, same type of paper and fine handwriting. How is it possible that I always miss when this person comes around? Maybe I should start setting up video cameras everywhere I go.

I don't know why I feel so threatened by any of this, I mean we're talking about a Diva.. who is probably under 120 pounds at least. But even still, I didn't want Alanna around any of that kind of stress, so she is spending time back in Missouri with my parents... even a little with Samantha's parents; hey it's not their fault that their daughter is a criminal.

One of the things I enjoy about being on SmackDown is that I have the luxury of having more days off, and more time to just relax and be a normal person. Oh, and I finally woke up in the world of new technology and got Skype on my laptop... so guess whose beautiful face I get to see nearly every night? I'll give you a hint, she's a redhead with green eyes. For those of you who guessed correctly, I blow you kisses. Just don't tell Maria about them... she'll make me hurt in places that I might need sometime down the line.

I grabbed my laptop off of the bedside desk, I had a couple hours before I would actually drag myself out of bed and force myself to do something useful with my day. I pulled up my Twitter homepage, I had recently gotten addicted to the internet site; who knew that talking to complete strangers would be so entertaining?

My time line is usually filled with random pictures and thoughts from my co-workers, as well as randomness from the fans that I have followed. I still can't believe that so many people care about the things I have to say, half the time _I _don't even care about what I have to say; if that makes any sense at all. Needless to say, I absolutely love this stuff.

**JohnCena: Crowd was great in San Antonio... they always are! Glad that the RAW crew has the day off in this wonderful city, Riverwalk here I come! :) #CeNation**

**gailkimITSME: Saaaaaay-town! Going out to the mall with the girls. (: Maybe we'll see you there?**

**TrueKofi: Heading to the Riverwalk with JohnCena and some other people... will buy many things that I don't need, but we only live once!**

**MariaLKanellis: Gaw, it's super hot in Corpus! Hoping to hit the beach soon... come find me! ;)**

But if Maria is over on RAW... so why is she over here in Corpus? I bet she's coming to surprise me or something, but why would she post it on Twitter? She must know that I check this thing on an hourly basis, so if this is some kind of surprise; she obviously doesn't know how to keep secrets very well. Or maybe... I'm supposed to go find her?

Since I am usually write about these types of things, I plugged my laptop's charger in and placed the device back on the bedside desk. I quickly changed into a pair of shorts – yes, I've been in my boxers this entire time – and an old t-shirt. As I walked out of the room, I grabbed my towel, phone, and room key; once I closed my door I noticed Kaitlyn getting ready to walk into her's. The NXT winner and I had actually become good friends, she's a very stress free woman; and that's usually the type of people I like to hang out with.

"Yo, Kaitlyn.. went shopping again I see." I gestured towards the pile of bags she had placed on the floor next to her.

She brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and smiled, "Yeah... you know us Diva's, we always need new clothes! But really these are for my in-ring stuff, you know on the off chance that I actually have a match sometime. I wanna keep changing things up. Sorry, I'm rambling... headed to the beach?"

I nodded, "Yeah, thankfully it's like twenty feet away, so no need to haul my tour bus anywhere... I'm actually going to be looking for Maria, according to her Twitter she's there somewhere."

"No way? I just saw her walking down the sidewalk towards the water... she looked kind of upset, and she didn't really say much when we talked." She shrugs, "I hope everything's okay, fill me in if she tells you?"

What on earth could 'Ria be upset about? "Um, yeah I'll text you or something.. and by the way, I'm supposed to be Skyping with my parent's later on, I know that Alanna will want to see you.. so stop by around six-ish?"

"Definitely, see you then!"

Opting to take the elevator, since I'm sure that I'll work up a sweat by just walking the twenty feet to the nearby beach. I have the unbearable Texas heat to thank for that. All that negativity aside, nothing beats hearing the waves roll into the shore, I can clearly see why people love coming here so much; it's just so _relaxing. _When I retire, I definitely want to move to a beach house... I can just imagine waking up to something like this every day for the rest of my life.

Anyway back to the task at hand, finding my girlfriend.

The beach was actually pretty deserted, I figured that it's because it's a Tuesday afternoon and kids are probably still in school or something. In the distance I can see a small figure laying flat on the sand, hair tied up nicely in a ponytail, and a zebra printed bikini... I knew this had to be her, or someone who looks freakishly like her; and that would be embarrassing to encounter. My brisk walk turned into a jog, and then into a dead sprint.

Once I reached the figure, and made sure that it was who I thought it was, I laid my towel next to her and sat down, "Maria?"

After a few long moments of silence, the redheaded Diva pushed her designer sunglasses to the top of her head and sighed, "I knew it was just a matter of time..."

I scrunched my eyebrows together for a brief moment, "A matter of time for what, exactly?"

She began rummaging through her Louis Vuitton bag and flung a white envelope at me, I didn't even have to open it up to know what it was. The front of the envelope had my name written in cursive, and it was already opened; Maria probably read it already. That would explain her anger towards me... she must think I'm cheating on her or something.

_Randy, _

_It was so great seeing you last night! It's about time that you started coming out, you can't stay cooped up inside your hotel room forever. Sad that you sent Alanna with your parents though, I was really looking forward to spending time with my step-daughter... guess I'll just have to wait until we are back in St. Louis! Anyway, I need to go shopping... gotta buy a new dress for the taping next week. I'll make sure to get a sexy one for you._

_Besos! :)_

I shoved the letter back into it's envelope and placed it next to me, man how am I going to get myself out of this one? I watched the waves pile on top of each other as they all came on the shore, Maria had surprisingly not left yet. I think that she knew that I had an answer inside of me, she knows that I wouldn't cheat on her... no other woman is even comparable to her!

"Maria... I have no idea who has been writing these letters. I don't even know where you got this one from; but it isn't important, at least not to me." I slid over to her towel and sat directly in front of her, "This person, whoever it is means absolutely nothing to me; you are the only woman I want in my life. Please, _please _don't let this idiot tear us apart."

"Tear us apart?" She shook her head feverishly, "Is that why you think I'm mad? Oh no, I want to find out who this whore is so I can kick her ass!" Our lips met for a few passionate seconds before we broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, "I'll have to get with Kaitlyn, Nattie, and Victoria... they may be able to help us out!"

I nodded, "Kaitlyn is coming over later... her and Alanna have been pretty close lately. We have a Skyping appointment with the little one, as for Nattie; I believe that she is back in Calgary. And I'm sure that Victoria is around town somewhere, last time I saw her was this morning."

"I'll tweet them! Or text... hell, they'll probably tweet back faster." she shrugged.

"Yeah.. yeah, but let's not worry about that right now." I grabbed her phone and tossed it back inside her oversized bag, "C'mon we're together for the first time in nearly two weeks, let's have ourselves a little lunch date.. I'm starving; Ted recommended a seafood place to me, wanna go?"

She gave me a lopsided grin before she picked herself up off the towel, "Okay, but tonight I'm definitely talking to Kaitlyn, it shouldn't be too hard to get her on board. Plus, I think that she is pretty close to some people at the FCW still... so get can help me get them aboard too!"

"Alright Sherlock Holmes... you can do that once we are done with our Skype session."

After gathering our things, our hand intertwined together and we walked back up the sidewalk towards the hotel's parking lot. Luckily the restaurant was within walking distance, and since pretty much everything fit inside of Maria's bag, we didn't have to make any unnecessary stops to my room to drop anything off. Only the Lord, and Maria, know what she has in mind for whoever this admirer of mine is; but for their sake I hope that she doesn't go all Shawshank Redemption on anyone.

I'm sure that this person will appreciate any and all forms of prayer.

**~xoxoxo~**

**I took forever getting this out to you, and I am sorry! The Twitter names that I mentioned, are the verified accounts for those Superstars, so if you aren't already FOLLOW THEM! :D and me! TxMadeCristi**

**Hope everyone is still with me, I love you! :) Newness is on my Youtube, and profile.**

**Alex Riley/Eve Torres pairing fan? I have a story for that! Check out the profile, "That Changes Everything" and let me know what you think! Boo-Yah!**

**Coffee and chocolate,  
****Cristi KO**


	23. A Woman Scorned

**Twenty three! Chyeah!**

"_Life is like an ocean. It can be calm and still or rough and rigid. But in the end it's always beautiful." – Unknown_

* * *

Chapter 23/A Woman Scorned

* * *

"Maria... Kaitlyn... someone..."

It wasn't usually like me to beg for attention from anyone, especially not my girlfriend. But for the past three hours Maria and her new partner in crime, Kaitlyn, had been profiling various Diva's online for the past two hours. They were like my own CSI detectives or something, print outs of other girls pictures stapled to a bulletin board, a big red 'X' over the pictures of the one's they had outed for whatever reason they felt necessary. I'll give you an example...

Victoria Crawford, better known as Alicia Fox, she was a suspect because of the countless hours she would spend with Alanna; Maria saw it as a way for her to work her way into a mainstay in my life. I mean technically speaking it made sense, why not use someone's kid to get to them, right? Kaitlyn, though, pointed out that Victoria had been that way with Alanna long before the draft and that according to some people, she had been that way with Alanna since before Maria and I had even gotten together.

That and it was apparent that Victoria had to eyes on a certain South African superstar, so Kaitlyn took it upon herself to grab the red lipstick from her purse and draw an 'X' in the corner of her picture. She claimed that she didn't put it over her face, because that was too pretty of a picture.

This whole investigation thing was actually pretty entertaining to me, I swear they are acting like someone was murdered, instead of someone leaving little love notes at my door every day. I really hated to interrupt their fun time, but I can only take my hunger for so long! I put down my XBOX controller and walked back into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, detectives?" even though neither of them looked up I continued, "Look, I'm getting a little hungry... I'm gonna head out to pick up some pizza, anything you would like?" ]

"Oooh pepperoni!" Maria's face magically appeared from behind a pile of papers and looked over at me, "And pick up a bottle of Coke Zero from the store too!"

"You know what I like..."

And Kaitlyn was right, I do know what she likes the same type of pizza that Alanna and myself like to get, thin crust pepperoni and bacon with extra cheese. It's not very healthy, but who cares? You only live once, right? Lost in thought I almost failed to realize the hateful glare that Maria was sending Kaitlyn, who was happily still going to papers, this might not be good.

"What do you mean by _you know what I like, _Kaitlyn?"

The Texan's head shot up from the paper she was looking at, it was pretty obvious that she knew exactly where Maria was heading with her accusations. I of course knew that it could not be Kaitlyn, the only time she ever really came around was when Alanna was around. She never called me 'just to talk', sometimes it wasn't even her picking my girl up from my room. And have you seen that woman's hand writing? It is no where near as legible as this admirer's own. Maybe I should be saying this out loud instead of in my head.

"Well.. I... um..."

"Maria, it's not Kaitlyn I know that is what your thinking; but trust me it's not her. Hell I never even see her unless Alanna is around, and since she has been with my parents for nearly two weeks this is the first time I've seen her." I walked over and placed a kiss softly on her lips, "Kaitlyn is a friend, okay? Now I'm going to go get those pizza's, don't kill each other while I'm gone. Promise?" After receiving their word that they would both be very much alive when I got back from my pizza run I kissed my girlfriend once more and headed towards the door.

As soon as I opened the door I saw someone leaning over attempting to put a letter underneath it, the suspect looked up as soon as I had it opened and stared wide eyed at me before managing a low, "Randy..."

* * *

"Milena Leticia Rouka..."

"Can you just call me Rosa, like everyone else?"

"You are in no position to make demands, missy!"

It had been a total of thirty minutes and my bedroom had already became a interrogation room, Kaitlyn and I were sitting cozily on the couch eating our pizza and drinking our respectful glasses of _Coke Zero_. Maria had chosen to not eat until after she got all of the answers she needed Milena, or Rosa... whatever. It was actually pretty entertaining to watch, I had never seen Maria act so seriously about something before... I was almost a little intimidated by her. Again, don't tell her that I said that.

"Why are you leaving little letter's at Randy's door? Just because we are on separate shows does _not _mean that we broke up! Have you no shame?"

The raven haired Diva simply shook her head, she is normally very outspoken when people came to her with problems. Hell she was usually downright ruthless whenever it came to standing up for herself. I had seen this many times, since we've both been on the same shows for some time now. Something inside me is telling me that whoever this admirer is, it definitely is not Rosa Mendes.

So, who could it be?

"Maria... I know this looks bad, but I swear to you it's not me!"

"Not you? Really?" My aggravated girlfriend ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "Rosa you were caught red handed! Randy _saw _you putting the letter underneath the door! Why do you think you can still get away with this?"

Rosa fell silents then, her dark eyes began welling up with tears, part of me actually wanted to go over there and wrap and arm around her shoulder; but there is no need to get her in anymore trouble... and hopefully she'll be leaving by the end of the night, while I will have to stay behind and deal with her anger. Kaitlyn stood up snapping her fingers, almost as though a light bulb went off in her head...

"Wait wait Maria, Rosa here has been spending a lot of time with someone else," the Texan went over and sat next to Rosa, "Has Tamina been sending you out to do her dirty work?"

"Kaitlyn –"

"Whoa whoa Maria, let Rosa talk."

Slightly defeated Maria went and sat down next to me, stealing the slice of pizza that was on it's way into my mouth. She merely shrugged when I sent a glare over in her direction, she punched my arm lightly when I murmured that it was my last slice; she also murmured that she had an entire pizza waiting for me in the other room. I was just about to retort when Rosa stood up and walked over towards us.

"Maria, Randy... Tamina has been sending me over with these notes, I didn't want to do it I knew I would be ruining whatever it is that you have going on with each other," she continued after pausing for a few moments, "But she's just so much stronger than I am, she threatened to get me fired; and I just can't lose my job! I can't... so I did what she said, but I promise it won't be happening anymore, I'll tell her that I got caught... and I'll – I'll just deal with the consequences."

Just as she was about to turn around to leave Maria caught her by the arm, "No Rosa... stay with us for tonight. I'm sure that our four minds can think of something for Tamina."

* * *

**Oh snap! What will Maria, Randy, Kaitlyn and Rosa come up with? We'll just have to wait and find out!  
****Thank you for loving this story guys, I love YOU!**

**Follow me on Twitter for new on what story's I am updating, randomness, and other fun stuff!**

**Sorry for the delay on updating, blame Little Jimmy!  
****C.G.**


	24. Moment For Life

**Chapter twenty four!**

**What ever will happen now?**

**Unfortunately you guys... I think I'm only going to be doing six more chapters of this story... I just think it's time. :( It's been a great run though, right? There may be a sequel... I'm not sure though, we'll just have to see how the rest of this goes.**

"_When you make a commitment to a relationship, you invest your attention and energy in it more profoundly because you now experience ownership of that relationship." – Barbara de Angelis _

* * *

Chapter 24/Moment For Life

* * *

Life hadn't been very joyful for me these past couple of days, Maria, Kaitlyn and their new "friend" Rosa are still trying to figure out who this person is; apparently Tamina was hired by someone else to do it for her... it's really annoying and honestly I don't even understand why this is such a big deal anyway. It's not like whoever this person is has a chance with me at all, they have to be absolutely freaking nuts to think that. Why would I throw away a good relationship for a good time? Not that my relationship with 'Ria isn't a good time...

Oh, you get what I am saying!

You all know that I thought this little detective stuff they were doing was cute, adorable, blah blah blah and all that mushy stuff; but now it's like I'm the unwanted stepchild or something. If they didn't have to walk through the living room to go to the kitchen and back to the bedroom, I doubt that they would know that I was even in here. And if I didn't have my own money or means of transportation, I would have starved to death by now. A death which I would choose over room service any day.

My last run in with room service didn't end to well for me, I had food poisoning for like three days! It was horrible, and I swore to never give in to it ever again. Even if it does cost me a fortune to eat out nearly every night.

The images of Phineas and Ferb were blocked from view when the bodies stood in front of the screen, I'm a very serious man, trust me when I tell you that I am laughing at the sight of these three. Rosa is wearing her "studious" glasses holding a manila folder, Kaitlyn has a pen and a pad in her hands, and Maria is holding what looks to be a voice recorder of some kind in her hand. Oh, this one has to be good. "Yes detectives, how can I assist you?"

"Don't patronize us Randy... we um, have a couple questions for you if you don't mind tearing yourself away from your cartoons for a few minutes."

"Fine whatever."

"Wonderful. So Randy the first question is... if you weren't with me, what kind of girl would you be looking to start a relationship with?"

I looked over at Kaitlyn who was anxiously waiting for an answer from me, so that she could write it on her little notebook. While Rosa was looking through the papers in that folder she has in her hand, from the looks of it, they look like the pictures that they have been looking through for the past three days.. so they must be their remaining "suspects" or something. If looks could kill, the one's that Maria was giving me would have done so on the spot. This is really ridiculous.

"Well I don't know... I would probably be too busy being a father to my child to worry about dating someone else. You see ladies, the girls around here aren't exactly going to jump on the bandwagon with me when they know that I'll have a two year old shadow following me around everywhere."

"...It's not something that most of these girls could handle. They wouldn't understand a man whose family is his priority, they'd rather themselves be his priority and as long as Alanna is around that just wouldn't happen for them. So even if I were single at this moment, women wouldn't matter to me because the only girl that I would need around would be there."

"Well then, how about –."

"Maria! C'mon now this is getting pretty ridiculous... Rosa, Kaitlyn can you give us a couple minutes alone, please?" After the duo checked with Maria they linked arms and walked back into the bedroom, "Why does this matter so much to you? You know that it doesn't matter who is sending those letters, they would never stand a chance with me. I love you Maria you should know that by now, and if not then it's obvious that we won't be getting anywhere anytime soon."

"What are you suggesting? That we break up or something?"

"No 'Ria that is not what I am suggesting. You need to understand how much I love you... I love you more than that title over there, and you _know _how much I love that title. I love you more than John loves pancakes, and you _know _how much he loves his pancakes. I love you more than Alanna loves 'The Nightmare Before Christmas", and you_ know _how much she loves that movie. Whoever this person is obviously doesn't seem to understand that, maybe they never will... but that is not our problem to deal with. All we need to worry about is ourselves and Alanna."

"So I should just drop this whole detective thing?"

"I mean, you don't have to drop it _all_ you can keep that sexy little detective costume you were wearing the other day." I walked up to her and pushed her against the wall, our faces mere inches away from each other, "All you have to do is get rid of your little sidekicks over there, and we can... get to work, if you know what I mean."

"I might have a small idea..." She placed a small kiss on the side of my neck, "Just give me a couple minutes 'kay?"

I watched her as she walked down the hall and back towards the bedroom where the other two girls were at, and within moments they had their purses in their hands and were heading out the room. I figured that Maria was changing into that little outfit of her's so I went back to lay on the couch and waited patiently for her to come back out. Minutes after doing so, I heard the click of the hotel door locking and I tore my eyes away from my cartoon once again...

My God do I _**love **_detectives and their work.

* * *

Guys, if you've never felt truly at peace with yourself, try waking up to the love of your life after a well deserved nap. That is cheesy as hell, but what are you gonna do about it? To me nothing compares to opening my eyes and seeing Maria lying next to me, wrapped up snugly in the sheets, her red hair sprawled out on the white pillow case, lips parted slightly, one of her hands resting on my bicep; man this must be what heaven is like.

I'm glad that we are passed this whole secret admirer thing, it can really drive a man mad! It's nice that she cares enough to do that sort of thing though, other girls would have just thought it was cute and moved on with life; but apparently Maria doesn't like it when other girls mess with her man. And I can't blame her really, I would have hired John to help me find a guy if they were doing the same type of thing to Maria while she was over on RAW. But it's obvious that the guys around here know that I can end their career with one swift kick to the head, so they don't even bother to try.

It sucks knowing that tomorrow she's going to have to leave me to catch up with the RAW crew, I got so used to having her five feet away from me for these past few days, it's pretty much going to be like sending her away to live in another country. The next pay-per-view isn't for another month, and there is no telling what our schedules are going to be like for the next few weeks leading up to that. As the World Heavyweight Champion, I have a busier schedule than I usually have... interviews, photo shoots, charity work, you name it, and I probably have to do it.

I've gone through separations like this before, with Samantha you know, her being back in Saint Charles carrying on while I am away on the road, literally killed me. But this, this is different it's like she's close, but far away. You get what I'm saying? I know that I should be used to it by now, hell we've been separated for nearly a month already... does it hurt? Yeah. Does it drive me insane? Of course. Did I cry about it? Uh, yeah! … just don't tell anyone.

I probably sound like a teenage kid who is separated from his girlfriend when they have different classes, but honestly if this were back then, that's exactly how I would feel. It sucks not being around the person you love all the time, especially when you are so used to them being attached to your hip all the time. I am sure that if any of you have experienced this type of thing, that you know exactly what I am talking about.

You know what it feels like to watch them walk away from you, and not know when you'll be able to see each other. You know that, though they are great, phone calls and text messages just aren't enough to make you completely happy. You feel the tearing in your heart every time you see other couples holding hands down the sidewalk. You feel the emptiness inside of you every time you have to eat three meals a day all alone. Basically you know about the pain you have when you are alone all the time.

I should probably stop depressing all of us, huh? I have this moment right now, and although I wish that I could keep this very moment forever, I know that I have to be strong about it and just enjoy having her in my arms for the rest of the day.

* * *

**I wish that I could play detective with Randal... oh the non-PG things that would happen. ;) Any who, I hope that everyone liked it! Question, while I am in this video making frenzy... would anyone of you watch a trailer for this story? It's a little late... but, I wasn't making videos before!So just let me know and I'll get right on it.**

**New video posted on my channel! Link is over on my profile. If you have a account on Youtube please, Comment/Rate/Favorite/& SUBSCRIBE! :D**

**I wonder if little Jimmy and the Usos are friends?  
****Cristi :)**

**P.S. Thank you to EVERYONE who has made this story so successful for me. All the favoriters (is that a word?), reviewers, and those who spread the word about it! **


	25. Sincerely Yours

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! :)_

_- Five more chapters to go._

_- I'm actually going to incorporate a little bit of Randy's interview that he did a couple weeks ago, what I can remember of it anyway, uh, the radio people's "voice" will be in italics, we'll go with Ryan Seacrest, because he's faily entertaining. There shouldn't be any sort of confusion, but if there is you know where to find me! Just FYI they'll be covering his personal life, life on the road, the divorce and having Alanna with him all the time._

_Also, I am still working on that video I told everyone about. I'll let all of you know when it's done and posted soon! The only way to really know though is if you follow me on Twitter and Tumblr, or if you're subscribed to me on YouTube._

_All those links are available on my profile. Enjoy. :)_

"The loneliness of nights alone, the search for strength to carry on. My every hope had seemed to die, my eyes had no more tears to cry. Then like the sun shining up above, you surrounded me with your endless love. 'Cause all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me.."_** – My Everything by 98 Degrees**_

* * *

Chapter 25/ Sincerely Yours

* * *

Things have been easier for myself and Maria since she left a couple days ago, thanks to Vince having more inter-promotional shows than he usually does. In fact today we are going to be able to spend a few hours together – along with Mickie, John and the kids – before we head to different towns for our respective shows, unfortunately that time would have to wait until after my interview I have this morning. They usually went by pretty fast though, depending on how laid back the atmosphere was.

I was on my way there at the moment, it was still rather early in the morning, so instead of waking Alanna up and taking her with me, I forced Ted to wake up and walk to my room to stay with her until I got back. He already knew her sleeping schedule and the things she liked, so other than John, he was really the only other guy I trusted to watch my daughter while I was off doing promotional stuff for the company.

The ride over to the radio station didn't take very long at all, I'm guessing that it's because it's five in the morning and normal people are barely waking up to start their day, or they could still be sleeping, whatever floats their boat at this time in the morning.

Once I went through the usual checking in process at the front desk, which consisted of telling the person who I am, signing a few autographs, and taking pictures with some of the women to appease their "fan girl" moments, I did the same thing for the men who claimed it was to "show their girlfriends", which by the looks of things are non-existent. To each their own I suppose, who am I to judge right?

I was then brought to the actual studio, where everyone was setting up for the morning's show. We did the usual, "oh hey, thanks for coming in so early man, it's good to see you again", stuff before actually sitting down and readying ourselves for the interview process. That usually consisted of me sitting down and watching everyone else do work, because I am essentially useless until I start getting asked all sorts of questions.

Is it weird that I get giddy with excitement, when they start the countdown thing?

* * *

"_Good morning ladies and gentleman, you are 'On Air with Ryan Seacrest', and I have a very very special guest with me this morning. He is the current World Heavyweight Champion for World Wrestling Entertainment, from St. Louis, Missouri... Randy Orton! Randy welcome to the show and thank you so much for being here this morning."_

"Oh it's no problem Ryan, it's a pleasure to be here thanks for having me."

"_It's always a pleasure on this end as well, it's not very often that we have WWE Superstars on the show... so very exciting for the crew and our listeners today. I'm going to go ahead and jump right into the questions... we have a lot from fans via Twitter and Facebook, but we'll be getting to those in a few minutes. The first question I'm sure that everyone has is, how is it being on the road as often as you guys are?"_

"Well, you know we get this question all the time. We are like normal athletes who have a couple games back to back, then they go home and rest for a day or two. We are non-stop live events everyday, sometimes two or three times a day, depending on where we are and whatever Vince wants. It's definitely hard though, being away from my parents and my sister and brother. You know sometimes they are lucky if they even get a phone call once a week from me, my life is just on the go all the time. It's stressful on both the body and the mind, but I've been in it so long, that I'm used to it so it doesn't really bother me as much as people who have just started."

"_Alright, a couple weeks ago when we found out that you would be on this show we went to our Facebook page and asked the fans to send in some open-ended statements for you to answer. And if you don't mind we are just going to dig right into those, our first one is from Erica in Washington, D.C., 'Whenever someone rides in Randy Orton's car, the one rule is...'"_

"Um... you're shoes better be clean. I own a Bentley that's about six or seven months old and the interior is magnolia – a very light cream color. I also bought charcoal-gray leather floor mats, so even a pair of clean shoes could scruff the interior up. My daughter doesn't even ride in the car. I'm pretty OCD about keeping that thing clean. But no one's really committed a foul in the vehicle, because I'm on top of that."

"_From Melissa in New York, 'The last time I was really disappointed...'"_

"It was about a year or so ago in April, when all the ash from that volcano in Ireland grounded us overseas. That ate up almost five days of family time. The time off scheduled after that tour was spent in a hotel in Belfast instead. There was nothing I could do about it."

"_From Samantha in North Dakota, 'I will never apologize for...'"_

"That's actually a tough one, since there are a lot of things that I probably do need to apologize for. Business wise as well as private life wise, but the one thing out of the few that I would never under any circumstances apologize for, would probably have to be making sure that my ex-wife never sees our daughter again. To some people that might make me a horrible person, but to other's who know the story behind it it's completely understandable."

"_From Joan in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, 'The physical attribute I don't get enough credit for is...'"_

"My smile. Mostly because I don't do that a lot on-screen, I do a lot more of it now though. I've seen many comments on my Twitter page about how great my smile is, mostly from the females, which is okay. They seem to like it, so maybe I'll be doing a little more of it."

"_You mentioned your daughter earlier, as well as a brief talk of your ex-wife; what is it like having to take your daughter from place to place? Does she like the traveling that she does? And who watches her while your here at interviews and matches?"_

"Well, it's not exactly the lifestyle I had wanted for her, especially not at three years old. But one thing led to another and it was just something that I felt had to be done, she needed to be with at least one of her parents, and given the circumstances it obviously had to be me. So far she likes the traveling, she gets to go to a bunch of cool places and meet a lot of great people. Of course there are times when she doesn't feel like getting on a plane, or she doesn't want to go to a certain place, but she knows that she has to. As far as who watches her when I'm doing promotional things, now that I'm over on SmackDown, the people who watch her have changed. Right now she is actually with Ted DiBiase, he's the only guy – besides John Cena – that I really trust with her. But at shows at stuff, a lot of the girls like having her around, so no matter what she's always taken care of."

"_She has to love being around you more though, correct?"_

"Oh yeah, definitely. I mean before this she rarely got to see me, unless I had the means to get them on the road with me. And back then Samantha – my ex – had a job, so we had to work around her schedule as well."

"_Your finishing move the RKO, for those that don't know – like me – what does that stand for, and how does it feel to execute one?"_

"RKO, it stands for my name, Randal Keith Orton. It was a last minute deal, Vince needed me to name my finishing move, I'm not really that creative so this is what I came up with. Eventually I grew to like it. As far as executing it, it feels great, it's an adrenaline rush. When I hit it and the crowd reacts to it – whether they cheer or boo – it's even more of a rush, I feed off of that stuff."

"_One last question before we go into our music segment, does Randy Orton have a girlfriend or anyone he is interested in at the moment? It must be hard trying to move on after a marriage ending."_

"Uh, yes Randy Orton does have a girlfriend, she's someone I've been seeing for almost a year now. She's great with Alanna and I honestly love her. My fans, as well as the WWE Universe should know her, it's Maria Kanellis – or just simply Maria –, it was hard for me to move on after my divorce but when you find the right person to do that with, you just know. And Maria is that person for me, I don't see myself with anyone else ever again."

"_So are wedding bells in the near future?"_

"Hah, I don't know about the near future. But if she'd like to, and if we are ready for that step in our relationship then... hell yes, there will be wedding bells sometime."

* * *

_I realize that this chapter was all interview, dialogue hoo-blah-blah, and I'm sorry for that. It just felt like the thing to do with this chapter._

_Most of the questions were pulled from various WWE magazines, more notably the December 2010 issue, which is where I got the open-ended ones. Some of the answers are from the magazines and others are not._

_The video for this story should be posted over on my YouTube channel (link on profile) by the time you get to this part of the chapter._

_I think that about covers it, thank you for reading! Now review!_

_You're dismissed!  
__Cristi._

_Ps. Wouldn't it be cute if Randy and Maria got married? I may be persuaded to make it happen. :)_


	26. One Call Away

**A/N **Sorry about the delayed update on this story, but with school starting my normal schedule was thrown off! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it though. =)

Four more chapters to go!

_I normally put a nice little quote here, but I couldn't think of anything! Or find anything good from Google to put up here, but can I ask you guys a favor? **Can you please pray for Texas? There are so many houses being lost from wildfires, thankfully nothing has happened here yet. But still, prayers + thoughts of us are appreciated.**_

* * *

Chapter 26/ One Call Away

* * *

There is nothing like being able to have a home away from home, thankfully for me, I have about two homes away from home. And for the next couple of days I would be at one of them, Mickie James would be playing hostess to me and Alanna, while the SmackDown roster did a few house shows in her area. Alanna was especially excited, she loved helping her Aunt Mickie with the babies. And since we hadn't seen each other for a couple weeks, it would definitely be a good time.

At the moment the Southern Diva was in the kitchen, cooking and baking up a storm. The kids had just been put down for the afternoon naps, a few minutes after I walked through the door. I don't know how she managed it, but she took care of all three kids while I was away for my morning routine, of running and a house show. She must be super woman or something, I think that sometimes men underestimate how mentally stable their women must be.

By the time I had showered , dressed, and gone back downstairs, I found Mickie leaning on the counter drinking some lemonade and flipping through a magazine. The strong aroma of apple pie, and a stew on the stove filled my senses. Ah, it had been so long since I had a home cooked meal in front of me.

"Hey Micks, you got anymore of that lemonade?"

The petite brunette motioned towards her stainless steel refrigerator, "Top shelf on the left, how'd everything go today?"

After pouring a generous amount of the beverage in a glass, I turned towards her and replied, "It was alright. Had a bunch of kids swarm me for autographs after the show, as per usual. Other than the hand cramps and general pain from being punched and kicked , it went well. Alanna didn't cause any problems, did she?"

She shook her head feverishly, "Oh no, she was actually rather helpful this morning."

Happy with her response, I finished up my drink and leaned against the counter opposite of her. If there was one thing that could be said about Mickie James is that anyone – even a stranger – could tell when she had something on her mind. Her nose would be partially scrunched up, her eyes were always looking off in the distance. She would occasionally do it on screen as well, so I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.

It was actually a pretty funny thing to watch, that is until I start wanting to know what exactly she is thinking about. Then it just starts bothering me, to the point where – if I had any – I would be pulling my hair out.

"Hey Randy... do you mind if I ask you a rather personal question?"

"Um... sure, about what?"

The Virginian closed her magazine and gave her full attention to me, "When was the last time you and Maria, you know – had sex?"

In a surprise to me, I was a little taken aback by her straightforward question. She was never one to beat around the bush, but still, she never dug this deep into my personal life. Not to my face anyway.

"Er, last month sometime? I believe it was after SummerSlam.."

I remembered it now, I was surprised that I had any energy left after the grueling match I had with Jay. But if you had seen what she was wearing – or lack of in this case – you would have found some energy real quick. We knew that was the last time we would be seeing each other for a while, so we did was needed to be done. Alanna spent the night with Ted and his girlfriend Emily, Maria and I were thankful for that. Wait, why was all of this relevant to Mickie?

"Did you use protection?"

"Not the last time that last... I ran out of condoms."

"_Freaks..._"

Her constant questions about mine and Maria's late night adventures, was beginning to get on my nerves, was this seriously any of her business? Or are her and John having their own problems?

"Mickles," I almost grinned at the shudder she gave the nickname I so lovingly gave her when she first started dating John, "why is our sex life, any of your business?"

"Well, because... Maria had to do a physical for the company today. You know, the bi-yearly ones we have to do." she replied, " Anyway she did her's... and she didn't pass one part of it."

My eyes roamed my surroundings for a while, I knew of the physicals, in fact; I had just done mine earlier this month. Passed with flying colors for those of you interested. I hate them though, they literally poke me a million times trying to find a vein to draw blood from. I swear they've taken enough blood from me, to feed a small army of vampires.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I brought my attention back to her, "So what part did she fail? The treadmill one? That's a killer... I've told her to lay off the junk food when physical time comes around, but does she listen to my greatness? Of course not."

After taking a deep breath she locked her brown eyes on my blue ones, "The pregnancy test. Randy, she's four weeks pregnant."

* * *

Call me crazy, but I was under the impression that the father of a child, should be the first.. or at least the second to know about it.

I know there's the whole 'girl code' nonsense, but seriously? Mickie said that 'Ria had called her nearly seven hours ago, I haven't even received a text! I know better than to call her right now though, not that she won't answer, but my own temper may throw things way out of proportion and stress her out. Something that wouldn't be good for anyone involved. Also, Ms. James gave me the look of death when I pulled my phone of out my pocket, and then she proceeded to take it away from me.

I swear it's like she's my grandmother or something.

What's going to happen to Maria once word gets out about this? It's the WWE so it shouldn't take more than two weeks, for people to find out. Hell, we were all surprised that Mickie kept her pregnancy in our inner circle for two whole months.

Would she just take the necessary time off, or would she just retire altogether? She would surely be missed if she chose the second option, mostly by me, but I'm sure that the fans would miss her too. She's just a lovable person, if don't feel a slight ping of affection for her, then you're an idiot.

Will she be unhappy with me for possibly ruin her career? She's just starting to get that push she had been wanting for a while, she may even get put in the title hunt soon. Becoming a mother would obviously throw her dreams off track for a couple years, at the most. I mean, _I _could always take time off as well... but the work load for be would be much lighter than it would be for her.

I really wish that Mickie hadn't taken my phone away from me, I really need all these questions answered.

* * *

**A/N – **So, there it is! :) I hope I didn't disappoint with this one.

**Next chapter – **_Maria and Randy meet to talk about the pregnancy. John and Mickie share some big news with the crew._

The fire is getting closer and closer to my hometown. -_-

x Cristi


	27. It's Time To Believe

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. Forgive me? :) Three more chapters to go!**

"_I didn't whine about it; I didn't cry. I didn't go to the boss, no. You know what I did? I went and beat his ass on his front lawn." - **Triple H (RAW 9/26/11)**_

**(/._.)/**

Chapter 27/ It's Time To Believe

**\(._.\)**

I was finally allowed to call Maria the next morning, Mickie and John took the kids out to the park for the afternoon. John had flown in that morning and 'Ria was due to get here sometime after twelve. Despite running things through my head, I knew that once I got her in my sights; I would forget everything I was going to say. She tended to have that sort of effect on me, normally I would not mind, but obviously I needed to have my mind straight for this particular topic of discussion.

I did not get a wink of sleep last night, I had too many things running through my mind. Everything from contemplating early retirement to raise my family, to hiring a traveling babysitter to watch both of my children. I honestly did not want to do either, but at the same time I could not live with myself if I made Maria raise a child by herself. The last thing I needed was to be called an 'unfit father', and try as I may word would get about the company and there may be some dire consequences. Like being fired and forced to start life anew on a lesser scale show, I may just be overreacting though, man the kid is not even born yet and they already have me stressed!

Alanna was fast asleep right next to me, apparently a full day of entertaining babies was too much for her. Of course she was up bright and early this morning to do it all over again. She asked about Maria the entire morning until she left, she probably overheard me talking to her on the phone earlier. She was starting to call Maria 'mommy' now, she does not say it very often only every now and then. It was weird to hear it, but with Samantha out of our lives for good she needed some sort of mother role model. And frankly our red head filled those shoes perfectly.

Would her and I have to rush into a marriage for our babies sake? Not that I do not want to marry her anyway, but I want things done correctly; she deserves to have the wedding of her dreams. Being that it would be my second – and hopefully – last time, I wanted to have the perfect wedding also. Maybe she doesn't want to get married. What if she doesn't even want to have this baby? She may think that it'll put a damper in her career plans.

What am I thinking? This is Maria I'm talking about, of course she wants to have this baby. Hell, it wasn't too long ago that she was talking about the two of us having a baby together. Granted, I'm sure she didn't mean to have one this soon; she most likely meant that she wanted to have one in a couple years. When our careers had settled down a little.

Nothing would aggravate me more than failing at keeping a family together, I'm pretty sure everyone saw how well I handled that the first time around. And honestly, if not for Alanna being with me things would have been a hundred times worse. I'm not sure that I will be able to face the world if something like that happened between Maria and myself; obviously I'd never be able to face the people at work anymore. I would have broken their "sweethearts" heart, and only Lord knows how the fans would react. There's is always those select few that make too many judgments on our personal lives.

I could hear the crunching of rocks out in the driveway, that could only mean one thing.

**(/._.)/**

It took her a while to get everything settled, she asked me if I would wait in the dining room. She said that she needed a couple minutes to get her thoughts together, and odds were that she would not be able to do that with me in the same room. I, had all day to get my thoughts together, so hopefully she wouldn't take too long. There is no telling how much longer I could take all this anxiety, not for much longer I am sure.

I heard her heels walking down the wooden steps, so I took sat down and casually flipped through a magazine before she walked in. I didn't need her knowing that I was going absolutely crazy about this entire situation; though I don't think that she would hold it against me or anything.

She sat herself down on the opposite side of the table and gently took the magazine out of my grasp. I straightened myself up in my seat and looked directly at her, my goodness she was beautiful. Not a trace of make-up was on her face, her hair was up in a messy bun, and she wore an oversized t-shirt with some sweatpants. But – as clique as this may sound – that's when I think she looks the most beautiful.

"Look Randy... I know you already know about me being pregnant. And I'm sorry. I know that you and I had so many plans together before we even thought about having a baby. Hell, sometimes we get into such horrible arguments that I doubt we will even be together anymore."

"And I don't want to make you feel like you _have _to stay with me for this babies sake. But I just want you to know, that if you do decide you want to leave me; I just... I want you to still be here for the baby. Don't make he or she have to grow up without a father in their life. I don't think that I would be able to handle that."

Was she serious? Did she actually think I was going to leave her because she was pregnant? I mean, if I was twenty four or something I would make a mad dash for the door and never look back. But I'm thirty now, and it's not like women just want to flock to a man who ran out on his family; no matter how good looking that man happens to be. I know what if feels like to be left behind with a child, and it's not something that I would ever want someone else to go through; especially because of me.

"Look... Maria. Right now I want you to get whatever thoughts you have about me running out on you out of your head; because I am never ever going to do that to you. You're stuck with me forever, got that? And you know maybe having this baby is what's best for us right now, granted our careers are a bit hectic, but maybe this is a sign that we need to calm it down a little and put our priorities in order."

"I can take time off sweetie, there is nothing wrong with that. And I'm sure Vince will put you on maternity leave once that time comes around. There is absolutely nothing in this world that is going to keep us from becoming a perfect little family, and I am going to need you to believe that as much as I do. _Please._"

She flashed me one of her trademark smiles after a few moments of thinking about everything I had just said. She didn't answer right away though, instead she got out of her seat and took the few steps necessary to get to my side of the table. After taking a seat on my lap, she kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I believe."

**\(._.\)**

_Did that ending suck? I kinda feel like it could have been better. But anyway, I'm baaaaack! At least for the time being; so leave me love, lovelies! :)_

_xo, Cristi_


	28. Many Questions, Few Answers

**a/n School is quickly approaching, going to try an update my stories as much as possible now. And just so there is no confusion, I've skipped a couple months in the chapter. TWO MORE CHAPTERS!**

"_There is no remedy for love, but to love more." – Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

_Chapter 28/ Many Questions, Few Answers_

* * *

It's not easy adjusting to the idea of having another baby, especially when two careers are in overdrive and they are both expected to be at appearances; whether on leave or not. Maria and I agreed that we wouldn't spill the beans to the fans until her first sonogram, she hoped to not be showing anytime before then.

The company has actually agreed to go along with that, though Maria is back doing interviews like she was before. Occasionally she'll walk out to the ring with Eve, but she never partakes in anything too physical. The other girls are treating her like some sort of queen, they carry everything for her, do her hair and make up for her. Pretty much everything besides changing her, though one of them has offered a couple of times. That was awkward.

I have sat down to talk with Vince on numerous occasions to discuss the paternal leave that I want to take, as soon as Maria tells me to. My plan is to be more hands on with this pregnancy than I was with Samantha's. Everything is starting to feel right about the two of us, and even though this pregnancy is as unplanned as Alanna was; I feel like I'm more ready for this one. Since I've already been through this once.

Vince has agreed to let me have as much time off as I need to take, when the time comes around. It took a while, but I convinced him that he should start letting the younger talent shine. My body was in need of a rest anyway.

Alanna had gone to stay with her my parents for a couple weeks, the road was starting to wear on her, and she needed to get used to staying with them anyway. I had arranged for her to start school, she would have to live with them of course, and I would go home on a more regular basis to make sure that things were going smoothly.

She wasn't too excited about the prospect of being away from everybody, but I like to think that it's what is best for her. She really shouldn't be growing up on the road, at the same time that she should be going to school. Her new living arrangement is going to be a tough thing for me to get used to, especially since – more often than not – she was my alarm clock. It will probably take some time to learn to wake up to an actual clock, rather than 'Dora the Explorer' on at full volume.

John had taken a few weeks off to spend with Mickie and the kids, they were moving across the street from me and Maria in Saint Charles. I really don't know why they made this decision, but I have nothing against them being closer; that's one less flight I have to take.

Maria was, at the moment, back in Chicago visiting with her family, they were so excited to have another member of the family coming soon. I decided to stay back for this particular trip, things didn't exactly go to well the last time I was there. And even though her dad had forgiven me for everything, I still didn't feel right with spending the next few days over there. So I told a little white lie and told Maria that I had a lot of radio interviews coming up, and that unfortunately I wouldn't be able to join her this go around. Thankfully, she bought it.

Since everyone was pretty much gone, I got the pleasure of staying in the hotel and playing my XBOX; I hardly had time for it otherwise. I was well into the third quarter of my Superbowl game when I heard a knock at my door, I of course was winning. I had chose the Philadelphia Eagles, I figure since they can't win in real life, I could do them a favor and give their ratings a boost in the virtual world.

I finally garnered enough energy after the fifth knock to get myself up and answer the door, I was surprised to see who was standing on the other side, "Ted? I thought you were gone for the next couple days?"

"Oh, I leave later tonight, I had interviews and stuff today. Do you mind if I.. uh, come in for a minute?"

"Yeah sure."

After the third-generation wrestler walked in and I closed the door, I followed him to the small table set up in the dining area. Honestly this visit felt a bit odd, not that Ted and I aren't friends or anything, but it had been a while since we had hung out. We were both very busy with our separate lives, nonetheless I am looking forward to this unexpected visit, as long as he says good things.

"So.. Ted, how have things been?"

The younger of the two nodded his head and shrugged, "Things have been going good I guess, a couple setbacks, but nothing I can't handle. How about you? Congrats on the baby by the way, I bet you and Maria are excited."

"Things have been going really well for me, as you obviously already know. Just getting things ready for the baby; it's stressful at times, but worth it."

After checking something on his phone he sighed and looked at me again, "Look, I'm actually here to ask you a few questions. I just... I _really _need some advice, and I figure that you'd be the best one to come to since 1.) you've been through this before and 2.) you're going through it right now."

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, I spoke up, "You know, I've acquired many talents in my days; but unfortunately mind reading isn't one of them."

"Oh right. How do you juggle being a dad _and _a WWE Superstar?"

"Are you talking during my marriage, or after?"

"Well... both."

I drummed my fingers along the table as I thought about his question for a while, in all honestly I couldn't remember how I juggled being a dad and my career while I was married. Technically I really didn't have to do anything, since Samantha took care of everything for me. I just jumped in with a few gifts, stayed a couple days, then ran back out on the road when my time was up.

After my marriage was when I really stepped up as a father, for obvious reasons. It was hard at first, my schedule was thrown completely off. Everything suddenly became about Alanna and only Alanna, at times I thought I was going to lose my freaking mind. But I knew in my heart that she wouldn't be able to handle both of her parents running out on her. I gave all the credit to me making it through to Maria of course, she really kept me level headed when I was ready to snap at someone.

"Well, I just – during my marr –, Samantha handled everything. I played the father role when I was home, but while I was away it was phone calls every night, postcards from the places I visited, just little things to let her know that her daddy loved her."

But wait, why would all this interest him?

"The reason why I'm asking is because... Emily is three weeks late. Nothing is for sure yet, but we think she might be pregnant; she's showing all the symptoms. And I really don't know what to do right now."

I still don't understand why he feels the need to come to me for this, it's not like I can actually be helpful. I know exactly what he's going to ask, all the usual questions. _What happens during the pregnancy? What role am I supposed to play? _And honestly, I probably still couldn't help him with anything. I never helped Samantha during her pregnancy, the fact that I didn't plan on having a baby with her so soon made me pretty angry. So I strayed as far away from that unless the absolutely needed me.

_What if I'm an absolute failure this go around too?_

* * *

**a/n Holidays are almost over for me, so I'll try to update all of my stories before I go on another school induced hiatus. Links to follow this fanfiction profile/YT channel/and my personnal Tumblr are on my profile.**

**R&R**

**x C.**


	29. The Visitor

_**an. **The end is so close! Right now I'm thinking one more chapter + an epilogue of some sort. Also thinking of making a "thank you" video to thank you guys for the support of this story! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!_

* * *

Chapter 29/ The Visitor

* * *

Curled up under my sheets with a humidifier as my only friend, was not how I had planned on spending my Saturday morning. But since I had been battling the flu for the past couple days, that's exactly where I found myself. Today looked and felt like it was the start of me getting better. So I was thankful for that. I was finally able to breathe through my nose, but that could be because Maria smothered me with Vapor Rub when she woke up. Man, that burned. I was too exhausted to fight her off though, so she basically had her way with me.

She was currently downstairs making a pot of her homemade chicken soup. John and Mickie were going to be coming over once everything was prepared, they were going to be bringing some other things to complete the meal. Even though I was sick, they promised that nothing too horrible would happen to the babies, since they'd most likely be asleep anyway. Maria said that they have some really big news for us when they got here, I think we all know what that news may be.

In the silence that filled the room, I could faintly hear my phone vibrating across the room. Maria had taken it upon herself to place it over there so I would rest instead of tweeting my life away. After it stopped I walked over to it and saw a number that I didn't recognize on the screen; thankfully they had been kind enough to leave me a voice mail.

"_Hey Randy, it's me Samantha. I know that you probably still hate me, but I wanted you to know that I completed my community service. I've even been going to therapy to help myself feel better. You have every right to ignore me or call the cops, whatever but I just wanted to talk to you and Maria about everything. Tonight if that's possible, before I leave to visit my sister for a couple weeks. Just call me back, please."_

When the phone shut off, I put it back on the charger and placed it back on the desk. It's been nearly two months since the last time I had seen or spoken to her. Maria had taken my place supervising her visits with Alanna these last couple times. In my mind she couldn't have anything good to say to me. But on the other hand she did sound pretty sincere in the message she left. Is it bad that I'm actually considering letting her come over?

Telling Maria about this would be a risk in itself, but seeing that last time I didn't tell her anything ended rather badly for me; I know what I have to do this go around. Samantha did say that she wanted to talk to the both of us, so it'd be nice to at least give her some sort of warning. It took forever for me to get her to agree to go the supervised visits for me, she didn't want to relive that day on the side of the road. In the end, she gave in. But only because I promised that nothing too horrible would happen. And apparently Sam had apologized then about the whole situation.

I showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes before heading downstairs, I gave Alanna a kiss on the forehead when I entered the living room where she had been playing. Maria's cooking clouded my senses, man I don't know what I ever did without her food. As I walked into the kitchen, I couldn't come up with a good way to even bring up the subject of my ex-wife. So many things could go wrong with me even saying her name, I guess I'll just have to be extremely careful with the way I choose my words.

"Hey babe, when you get done there; do you think we could talk real quick?"

"Well, we can talk now. I really need to get this stuff done, John and Mickie will be here soon. What's up?"

Damn, I was really hoping for an extra ten minutes at least. "Well, um... see. Damn. I really don't know how to say this, so I guess I'm gonna go the cliché way and just say it. Samantha called about an hour ago, I didn't answer because I was in the shower," no harm in a little white lie, right? "But she left a voice mail, and basically she wants to come over to talk to us."

She didn't really show any kind of emotion when she turned around. Then again I don't know exactly how I want her to react. Especially since I don't even have a reaction myself, maybe she's supposed to scream at me or something? At least that's how it always plays out in those Lifetime movies.

"So are you going to let her come over here?"

I shrugged, "Honestly, I don't even know. I was really hoping that you'd have some sort of opinion on this since she asked to speak to the both of us."

"Well, in a logical sense it makes _no_ sense, seeing that she inflicted so much emotional pain on both you and Alanna. But it whatever other sense there is, you deserve to know why she did what she did. And I'm just curious as to what she wants to say to me."

"Alright, so it's settled then. I'll let her know to come over after John and Mickie leave."

After swift kiss on the lips I walked back into the living room to watch the MLB Network, so that Maria can have her space to finish up our dinner. Despite highlights from my favorite team flashing across my screen, I couldn't get how I was supposed to tell John and Mickie about what would be happening later. Mickie would probably be very angry, she hadn't been quiet about her feelings towards Samantha at all. Though, it would probably be worse for me not to tell them. They _did _live across the street so surely they'd she her car and bombard me with questions later.

* * *

Our house was filled with laughter once everyone got there. John had a million stories to tell about his trip to Canada last week. I – due to injury – was not able to go, which turned out fine, since Alanna was in her first play the weekend that they flew out. Mickie talked about having her mom and grandma over for those few days. We had the pleasure of her mom's home cooking on one of those days. Best cook ever, well second to my own moms.

With all the talk and laughter going on between everyone, I almost forgot about the big story I had to tell. If it weren't for Maria constantly nudging me, I would have gladly not said anything at all. The duo was actually getting ready to take their kids home before she piped up, informing them that I too had some big news to share with them.

"So... what's up, bro?"

"Well... Maria and I are expecting a visitor to come by after you guys leave..."

"Why are they waiting until we leave?"

"Um, well Mickie... that someone is Samantha."

"Samantha? As in your ex-wife Samantha? Why on earth are you letting her come over here?"

"Just calm down Mickie, she's coming over because she wants to talk to Maria and myself."

The petite brunette pushed herself away from the table, anyone could tell that she was very frustrated with what I had just told her, "Does she want to tell you why she was a whore, Randy? Is that it?"

"First of all, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't use that language with my daughter five feet away from you." she quietly apologized before I was able to continue, "And if that's the reason she is coming over, then so be it. Because I for one would love to know why she decided to tear her family apart."

John placed his hand on Mickie's shoulders before she could reply to me. He mumbled something into her ear before taking Alanna and heading upstairs. Mickie on the other hand stayed in her spot, and if looks could kill, I'd be a dead man right about now.

"Do you really think that this is a smart idea right now, Randy? You guys have come so far, and what if this is just another one of her tricks?"

"I know where you're coming from, and believe me when I tell you that, that thought has run through my mind since I got the message. But if this means I get know to something that has bothered me for a very _very _long time, then I am willing to take that risk."

"Okay, fine. You find out whatever it is you need to find out. But you better believe that I will be watching this house like a hawk for the duration of this visit."

After yelling up the stairs to John, she made her way to our front door. Maria and I said our goodbyes to Brian and Ava, he told us to call them as soon as everything got sorted out. Before we shut the door, Mickie rushed back inside and gave me a hug. She apologized for her outlandish ways and reassured me that no matter what, she'd always be here for me. She did make sure to tell me that her intentions of staking out my house later tonight had not changed.

As I watched them cross the street, I felt the butterflies in my stomach started going wild. I knew that now it was only a matter of a few minutes before Samantha would drive up to the house. I really hope that she has something worthwhile to say. I know that she'll probably ask to see Alanna, but John said something about already putting her to sleep. A kiss goodbye wouldn't be that big of a deal, I guess.

After closing the door, I walked into the kitchen where Maria was cleaning up, "You could just leave them babe, I'll get them after Samantha leaves."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But I don't want to have her say that I don't clean or anything."

After rinsing the bowls and other dishes off, she placed them in the dishwasher and started the cycle. "I started the coffee maker, I don't know if she even likes coffee but I know that I can sure use a cup, or two... or five."

I walked up behind her and placed my arms around her waist, both of my hands rested on her small baby bump. We stood there for a while not saying a word. "Maria, I don't want you to be stressing yourself out over this. If things get too heated for some reason, I want you to go upstairs; that won't be good for you or the baby."

Resting her head back against my chest she sighed, "I know, and I'll try to keep myself as calm as possible. I just hope she's not trying to set us up for something."

Just as I leaned down and kissed her cheek, I heard our doorbell go off. She tensed up a little in my arms, before pulling them off of her, "You better go get it, I'll pour the coffee."

Turning on my heels I headed out of the kitchen, through the living room to the door. Before opening it up I took a few moments to take some deep breathes and get my emotions in check. Once it was opened I saw her standing there, her arms crossed across her stomach the wind blowing her hair back her teeth slightly chattering from the cold.

"Samantha... hey."

"Hi, Randy... may I come in?"

* * *

_No worries, I'll cover what happens in the next chapter. Didn't want to make it too long! :) Remember one more + an epilogue to go!_

_xo C._

_**Next chapter: **Fallout from Samanthas visit, and the news that John and Mickie weren't able to share at dinner._


	30. Perfection

_**an. **_**Such a bittersweet moment for me right now, this is the last chapter of this story! :'( Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited this story, I LOVE YOU ALL. :) **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 30/ Perfection

* * *

"So, she wants partial custody now?"

"Yeah, she checked herself into rehab, and dumped that James guy. She really seems like she wants to be part of Alanna's life. Nothing legal will take place until after she finishes her therapy and such though."

Randy and John were walking down one of the aisles at a grocery store. The group of friends were going to be cooking out in John's backyard for the remainder of the day and into the night. The weather hadn't been this perfect in a long time, and they made every plan to take advantage of it.

"Seems a bit... odd, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it's been a couple years already, I've moved on and gotten over everything she did. And besides, Alanna deserves to have her mother in her life."

His best friend shrugged and threw a couple of bags of chips into their basket, "I understand, and I'm not going to try and stop you, but just be careful, okay? I don't want you guys getting hurt again."

Randy patted John on the shoulder and pushed their basket into the paying lane. He appreciated his friends opinion, there was no ones that he trusted more; besides Maria's of course. For him to be so worried about his life meant a lot. They don't make friends like John Cena anymore.

Once they got back to John's house, they found their kids and girlfriends already in their bathing suits laying by the pool. The kids were sleeping peacefully in their play pen, the girls were probably halfway to sleeping as well. John put the fire on his grill and proceeded to start marinating the meat. Knowing that it would be a while, Randy stripped down to only his swimming shorts and jumped on in.

The water felt so good crashing around his body. When he came up above water, he swam to the edge and rested his chin on the warm cement. Maria – who was definitely asleep – had her head cocked to the side, her red hair tied up in a messy bun. It didn't look like she had on a trace of make-up. That's the way he liked her, she didn't need all of that stuff to be beautiful in his eyes. It made him smile to see her little baby bump starting to show.

After a couple laps around the pool, he pulled himself out, and grabbed a towel from a nearby chair. John was still busying himself with the grill, Mickie looked like she was beginning to wake up from her little nap. The duo had told Maria and himself that they had some news to share, yet again. Randy figured that it was the same news they didn't get to share a couple nights ago. He still felt like he knew what the news was going to be, but he wasn't going to take the joy away from them.

* * *

Everything finally started going when Maria and the kids woke up. John had just finished with the burgers and had given them to everyone to put their own toppings on them. Drinks were brought to the table, the babies were put in their swing sets, Alanna was put in a high chair and good music was playing through John's portable speakers. Other than the music, silence surrounded the table as they all started to dig into their meals.

"So, you guys have some... news to share with us?"

Mickie nodded his head and finished chewing was was left in her mouth, "Yes! We do have something to tell the both of you!"

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

For the sake of the news – and his friends feelings – Randy probably should have looked more excited for their big news. But since he had the feeling that this would be what they would share, he could tell that the lack of enthusiasm showed rather clearly on his face. Maria on the other hand was squealing happily with joy. She nearly knocked over her drink, along with a few other things – namely him – while reaching over in an attempt to hug the bride-to-be. After all the excitement cooled down, everyone turned and looked at him.

"Aren't you... um, excited for us?"

"John, of course I am! I just sorta figured that this would be news you guys would give us. So, I was kinda prepared."

John thought about his response for a couple moments before shrugging it off and taking a sip of his tea. But with Mickie, he could tell that he had probably hurt her feelings more than he had intended to. The way she laughed nervously and turned her attention to the babies pretty much solidified his thoughts.

The rest of the afternoon and early evening went by rather quickly, Alanna entertained herself with the twins. The girls talked about the upcoming wedding, John and Randy were throwing a football with each other inside the pool. Everything seemed perfect, hell if someone were to pass by at that moment they'd think that everything _was _perfect, and they'd probably be right; if Randy didn't feel so guilty about what had happened a few hours before.

He should have just faked enthusiasm, he should have rushed to the other side to give them hugs, he should have offered to pay for the entire thing; but he _didn't_. No doubt that he was still sticking to his story of knowing that they'd eventually get engaged and live happily ever after, but the thing was that they didn't know that he had that feeling. He had to make things right somehow.

He saw his chance when Mickie started taking a couple items into the house at a time, he figured he would use helping her as an excuse to follow her. She was busying herself with filling up the sink when he walked in, he knew that she heard him though. In that house is was nearly impossible to not hear anything, especially with the hard wood floors.

"Hey Micks... can I – uh, talk to you really quick?"

She turned her head towards him and nodded, "Sure, what's up?"

"Look, about earlier, I don't want you to get the wrong impression about anything. I know that I didn't exactly show excitement like I probably should have, but please believe me when I say that I am beyond excited for you guys to get married."

"Then, why didn't you _show _it?"

"I honestly don't know. It could be because I knew about this for weeks, I overheard John on the phone telling his brother or something. So it was really just a matter of John actually asking you, and then telling us."

"Randy, I forgive you, okay? You've never really showed emotion anyway, so I don't know why I expected you to do so now; let's just forget about it."

"No, let's _not._ I won't be able to live with myself if I let you think that I don't care about you two. I've known that you two would eventually get married for years, hell I knew it the first time John laid eyes on you all those years ago. I knew it when he let you drive his limited edition Camaro, he never let's _anyone _drive it, no matter how much begging is involved. I knew it the night he came back from your first date together, I swear that I only got two hours of sleep that night, because he kept me up talking about you."

"...you two are more meant for each other than Maria and I are, Everything you guys do makes me happy, because I know that it makes you two happy. I want you to know that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt either of you, I love you guys with everything I've got in me. You got it?"

"I got it dammit." The southern brunette walked over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, "Thank you for saying all of that, and I hope you know that I didn't mean what I said about you being emotionless; but you _obviously _aren't."

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell anybody." he grinned and held onto her for a few moments more, before kissing her forehead and letting go. Motioning that he would be going back outside, she nodded and muttered that she'd be out in a few.

As soon as he got back outside he went and sat next to his girlfriend, who was busy rocking Ava in her arms. Everything about that moment seemed perfect, and he couldn't wait for her to be holding their baby and making a ton of new memories together. Wrapping his arms ever so gently around her waist, he rested his hands on her small baby bump, and his chin on her shoulder, "I love you, Maria."

"I love you too, Randy. Did everything go okay in there with Mickie?"

"Yeah, I think that everything is going to be just fine."

Maria and this life that they were in the process of building together meant everything to him. Yes, they may have their bumps in the road a bit more often than "normal" couples do, but no one ever told them that they had to fit into that mold. Everything he needed was right here in front of him, he'd been blind to it before, but now? Now, he'd never let it slip by again.

* * *

_**an. **_**There will be an epilogue following this chapter. I'll do my crying then. :(**

**xo Cristi**


	31. Epilogue

_**an. **_Here's the epilogue for this story, keep in mind that this is **FIVE YEARS **in the future, please. Also, it will be told in first person; from Randy's point of view. As always enjoy! And thank you to everyone who supported me and this story through all the hiatuses among other things, you guys mean the world to me!

:)

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Have you ever felt like everything in your life is absolutely perfect?

You wake up in the morning, look over to your right and see the most beautiful woman laying next to you, clad in one of your t-shirts. Hearing your children's laughter coming from a few doors down. The sun shining through the window, birds chirping, the faint sound of the mailman's truck making it's way down the street. The neighbors cutting their lawns, and children splashing in their pools. The aroma of coffee brewing downstairs in the kitchen. Just like a scene from the beginning of a romantic movie.

Waking up like this all the time would get old for some people, but for me I can't wait to see it all over and over again. I had gone too long and been through too many things to let little things like that just pass me by anymore.

Maria and I got married three years ago, a couple weeks before Maria's birthday actually. It was a beautiful wedding, almost like something out of a fairy tale. She designed – and put together – her own dress, a pearl colored strapless gown with sparkles all around. Trademark fish net arm bands adorned her arms. Her bright red hair was tied loosely to the side in a pony tail. She only had two bridesmaids, Mickie and my little sister Becky. Her sister, Jenny, served as the maid of honor.

I wore the normal thing men wear to weddings, nothing too flashy for me. My own little brother, Nathan, served as my best man, with John and Maria's brother, Bill, serving as groomsmen. About 100 guests attended, co-workers and friends alike. Hell, even Samantha showed up to show her support.

Fast forward to now, and we are still as happy as we were on that day.

Alanna is eight now, and as prissy as she can be. She gets it from Maria, I swear. R.J., our son named after yours truly, is five now. The complete opposite of his sister, the say isn't complete unless he runs through his mothers garden. I am more than happy to state that he got that from me.

And then there is Sophia, our three year old. We adopted her and her brother Andrew, who is one, they joined our little family on our third wedding anniversary. Sophia and Alanna are like the best of friends, despite the huge age difference. Likewise for R.J. and Andrew, nothing like having an accomplice around. Each one of them hold a special place in our hearts, they truly light up our lives.

John and Mickie are expecting their third child in early September. They still live across the street and visit two times a day, every day. They got married in early April 2012. A much simpler wedding than my own, but that's just how the duo are.

Occasionally we all visit the company together, we are all legally – and happily – retired, but the itch to step inside a ring comes to us every now and then.

Samantha lives on the other side of town, she married a lawyer and is expecting to have their baby in a couple months. In a sudden twist to our story, we hang out together. Both of us are nothing but supportive of the others lives and decisions – though questionable at times. Knowing that Alanna won't be stressed about anything makes it all worthwhile.

Everything turned out better than I could have ever imagined. Being with Maria has made me realize that everything happens for a reason, I may not like the outcome most times, but it's all for the best. She's crazy and brings out nothing but the best in me. She completes me in every way possible, never asking much from me besides taking out the trash and such.

I've come a long way from the guy I used to be, all thanks to her. I'm better than I've ever been, or ever will be. I've always told myself that I wanted to find out what forever felt like, what's it like knowing exactly what to expect from life and the people around you?

Well, it looks like I'm going to find out after all.

* * *

_**an. **_Okay, now I can cry. Again, thank you to everyone who has supported me through everything, Christal, Michelle and that's only naming a couple because I'm too much of a mess to think right now; THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU! Definitely look for more stories from me though, because I promise that they'll be coming!

xo Cristi

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MANDY HAS LEFT THE BUILDING.**


End file.
